Behind the Scenes: Ellen and Patrick
by mcdreamluva
Summary: Does it happen? On screen chemistry translating to a behind the scenes relationship among actors...fictional story featuring our favorite onscreen couple Ellen and Patrick.
1. Chapter 1

After reading Flowerbud's fic I thought I would try something similar…a fic about actors who are really in love with each other behind the scenes. I am using Ellen and Patrick due to their awesome chemistry…but am not using real names from their actual personal lives (i.e. not their real spouses or bf's names) to make it clear that this is clearly fictional…I don't condone people having affairs, or marriages breaking up, etc…so…here goes…

(Patrick sighed as he rushed to his car in the driveway of his L.A home…ugh…another audition…he dreaded it…he dreaded all of them these days…too many doors slammed in his face…too much rejection, and it was a TV program, he'd rather do movies…but Peter Horton was the director, which was promising, and he needed the work. The first audition for the part had gone well…he had been convinced that the show's creator had hated him, but he had gotten a call back, this time to test with the actress that was already cast in the female lead…he entered the studio…flashing his charming smile at the receptionist, who pointed him toward a room down the hall.)

Receptionist: They'll be with you shortly.

Patrick: Ok (with another smile she blushed and rushed back to her desk…he entered the room…a long table with 4 empty chairs behind it…and a sofa facing the table with a petite blond woman sitting on it…reading a script. She looked up…shot him a smile…he remembered thinking she was cute…as she walked over to him, extending her hand.)

Ellen: Hi…I'm Ellen.

Patrick: Patrick.

Ellen: (blushing and nodding) I know…I'm a big fan.

Patrick: Well, thank you. And you're the girl from…

Ellen: Moonlight Mile….yes. And now apparently I'm the girl from Grey's Anatomy…so…

Patrick: You've already been cast? Well, congratulations. So, I should be nice to you...make sure that I'm the actor that you want to work with. (both laughing)

Ellen: You shouldn't have to work too hard for that. (a cute giggle as she handed him the script that Peter had left for him) They said we have 15 minutes to rehearse…(Patrick didn't need to review the script…he had gotten a copy the day before…so he put the time to better use trying to get comfortable with the actress, hoping they would test well together.)

(they chatted….small talk really…he found her endearing…and those eyes, she had a sparkle in her eyes that he instantly was drawn to…and her laugh…he seemed to make her nervous, so she kept giggling…which made him laugh as well. The fifteen minutes flew by as Shonda, Peter, Betsy and an ABC exec entered the room and took their seats at the table…Patrick and Ellen seated on the couch.)

Peter: Good to see you again Patrick.

Patrick: Thank you.

Shonda: I see you've met Ellen.

Patrick: (he looked down at her…both sharing a smile of two people that were old friends) Yes. (Shonda and Peter shared a glance as well, both noticing the chemistry between the couple immediately.)


	2. Chapter 2

Peter: You can go ahead with the first scene whenever you're ready.

(The couple stood…script in hand…and went through the dialogue…Patrick had read it a hundred times the night before struggling to memorize the lines…but looking down at her the lines flowed out…flawlessly they went through the scene...their body language and expressions surprised their audience of four…)

Ellen: Stop looking at me like that…

Patrick: Like what?

Ellen: Like you've seen me naked…(the smirk on his face was priceless…as Peter interrupted the scene the pair laughed at the line and ad-libbed a couple additional lines to the amusement of the four that were watching. Next they moved on to the elevator scene…it would determine if the couple had any physical chemistry…the flutter in his stomach told Patrick that this wasn't going to be a problem…)

Patrick: So this line…is it imaginary, or do I need to get you a marker? (the smirk on his face vanished as the tiny actress dropped her script and pushed him against the wall behind him…her mouth meeting his and instinctively his hands slid up her back…as his fingers touched her bare back he thought he felt her gasp, almost losing herself in the moment, she continued kissing him with an urgency that she hadn't felt with the other actors she had tested with…)

Peter: And the elevator chimes in 3-2-1…(the couple snapped back to reality…turned toward the table, straightening their clothes as Ellen bent to pick up the script she dropped and pretended to be exiting an elevator.)

Shonda: Very nice...amazing in fact…(they went through a couple of additional scenes and then Patrick was excused…Ellen was asked to stay behind to give her opinion like she had with each of the actors…and then she was excused as well…as she walked through the lobby she saw him chatting on his cell phone…she smiled and waved as she headed for the exit, but he ended his call and walked with her toward the parking garage.)

Patrick: I think that went well.

Ellen: Yeah, I thought so too…and so did they. (she smiled up at him…the smile meant to reassure him about the job, but it was distracting…kept making him think more about her than the job. They had reached her car…with a smile and a wave she drove off…leaving him standing there wondering if he would be seeing her again…because he wanted the job of course…or that's what he told himself anyway.)


	3. Chapter 3

(The following week he received the call…he'd been cast to play Dr. Derek Shepherd…3 months later he and the rest of the cast were flown to Seattle…they were shooting the pilot there…and if the show was picked up they would move the shooting to L.A. The location meant nearly a month away from his family…he would miss his daughter…but maybe the time apart would be good for he and Robyn…they had been fighting a lot lately…so maybe being busy with work would be good for his marriage…he entered the makeup trailer, Ellen flashed him a warm smile…or maybe not. The first scene of the pilot required nudity…Ellen walked onto the set wearing a robe, she slid it off and laid on the couch with a blanket…the director placed him on the floor with a shot of his bare bottom…)

Ellen: I've known you 5 minutes Patrick and already you're naked…

Patrick: (he picked up a prop laying on the ground near him…he tossed it to her…) Isn't this your bra? (they both laughed…not really all that uncomfortable at what should have been a very awkward scene for two strangers.)

(They finished shooting late that evening…they were walking back to their trailers…he dreaded going back to the empty hotel room alone…he had asked Robyn to come for the weekend, but she was busy with work…she was always busy with work…he was so bored in this city where he knew no one…he debated about asking Ellen to go for drinks or a bite to eat…would that be inappropriate…they were co-workers…co-workers went out for drinks, right? They had reached their trailers, so he decided to ask…)

Patrick: Do you…are you…hungry? Do you want to get a bite to eat, or a drink? (her eyes locked on his…she hesitated…and then the door to her trailer opened and a gentleman Patrick hadn't seen before came down the stairs.)

Meredith: Oh…uh…Patrick, this is my boyfriend Andrew…Andrew this is Patrick. (the two men shook hands, exchanged hellos.) We were…uh…going to get some dinner…so…

Patrick: Oh…yeah…ok. Well, I won't keep you…I'll see you tomorrow then. (he went to his trailer…mad at himself for being disappointed that she had a boyfriend…he had a wife…it was good that she had a boyfriend…he had obviously misread the chemistry between them…the looks and the flirting…she was just being nice…just being friendly. He put the thoughts out of his mind…they finished filming the pilot and the remaining episodes of Season 1.


	4. Chapter 4

(Patrick had stayed extremely busy during the hiatus and returned for the filming of Season 2…he should have been dreading the long hours and late nights, but he wasn't…he liked his job…he had missed it actually, they had fun on the late night shoots…he and Justin and TR leaving bloody props in the girls trailers…hiding in the trailers late at night to scare the hell out of them when they returned from the set…he smiled as he remembered the time that Andrew had asked them to tell Ellen that he was heading home for the night. Patrick instead told her that Andrew had gone to bed in her trailer, and she crawled into bed to find a cadaver body from the prop department. He hid out in her trailers bathroom and burst out laughing as she was screaming her head off…she had jumped into his arms…both laughing…that's the first time he remembered laying awake at night thinking about her...laughing to himself about the prank…remembering what she felt like in his arms. The food eating contests…the pranks…he had missed it…as he walked out of his trailer on the first day back he looked over to see Ellen heading out of her trailer as well…he shook his head…who was he kidding…he had missed her. She joined him in the golf cart that took them to the set.)

Ellen: How was your break?

Patrick: (his eyes held hers) Long.

Ellen: (she paused) I know what you mean. (he held her stare for a moment longer and then they headed to the set. Unfortunately Derek had chosen to stay with Addison…so Patrick didn't have as many scenes with Ellen as he would have liked. Even if he was married he had convinced himself that the flirtatious relationship with his co-star was good for his marriage…it had rekindled something in him that had been missing from his marriage with Robyn for years now. And he would never act on his feelings…it was just flirting. The season drug on…their characters still not together…and Ellen's boyfriend was always on the set…which Patrick found annoying and possessive…but it wasn't his business…at least he visited her at work…Robyn never did…and so the guy wanted to spend every minute with his girlfriend…(staring at Ellen as she talked to Andrew on the set)…Patrick could understand the impulse. Patrick felt a feeling of dread as the shooting for Season 2 was coming to a close…it would mean a long hiatus. He sat at the table read for the 2-hour finale…Ellen sitting to his right…as the actors flipped through the pages everyone was reading for the first time what the finale had in store for their characters…most of the other actors were flipping through the script looking to see if Jeffrey's character Denny would die in the finale as they all suspected…Patrick leaned to Ellen, pointing out the final pages of the script…Meredith and Derek…sex in an exam room at the prom…she tried to fight back the smirk on her face…he didn't try to hide his as he winked at her and they continued with the table read.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Patrick met Ellen in her trailer on Tuesday like he always did…that's normally where they rehearsed their scenes for the upcoming episode. She was just finishing up her workout as he entered…sitting at the table watching her…giving her a hard time…)

Patrick: So, you take advantage of me at the prom? (she came over to sit at the table with him, where they normally rehearsed.) I knew you couldn't hold out much longer.

Ellen: I don't think so…if you read the script YOU take advantage of ME at the prom…

Patrick: Well, whatever…as long as we're finally doing it. (they both laughed…his eyes pierced hers…she fidgeted nervously…and changed the subject…they read through their lines…both almost rushing to get to the final pages.

Ellen: So where should we do this at…should we go to the set to use the exam room…

Patrick: No…let's do it here…(he moved her over toward the kitchen counter…he pushed on it…it seemed sturdy, so he took her hand…his eyes locked on hers…and backed her up against the counter…standing a couple feet in front of her…he looked nervous…took a deep breath…his mind racing…maybe they should go to the set for this…maybe he shouldn't be alone in here with her…maybe he should tell her what he was thinking…he seemed hesitant, so she reached out and took his hand…pulling him toward her…as soon as he felt her touch his thoughts vanished…he rushed toward her…pinning her against the counter…his mouth coming down on hers…the intensity startled her…she convinced herself that it was just acting…as his mouth moved down her neck, kissing her chest, she was struggling to remain professional…)

Ellen: Should I…uh…get on the table myself, or…(he didn't answer, just moved his hands onto her bottom and lifted her up onto the counter…he had a smile on his face…relieved to be touching her…he looked into her eyes…she thought she heard a frustrated sigh as there was a knock at the door…they looked at each other for a moment…and then he helped her down as she went to answer the door.)


	6. Chapter 6

(They were called back to the set…they were so rushed to finish the finale that they didn't get to rehearse the scene again before it was time to shoot it…it was the last scene shot before the hiatus…all of the other actors had gone to the wrap party…the crew was exhausted as they had all been shooting for 20 hours straight that day…Ellen leaned against the table…Patrick with his hands on her waist as Peter, who was directing, gave them direction…she felt him squeeze her side and looked up at him…he was smirking at her…but she tried to ignore him…it would be hard enough to get through the scene without getting too into it…so she tried to block out the looks that Patrick kept giving her and focus on what Peter was saying…that all went right out the window when Peter yelled action…as Patrick touched her…and kissed her…his mouth moving down her neck, she could feel her body responding…as he pressed up against her she could feel his body responding as well. She was startled as she felt his tongue slide past her lips to meet hers. They shot the scene over and over each time the director yelled action it was as if they were alone in the room…and the director seemed to yell cut just as they were reaching the point where neither would be able to stop. She braced herself on the table…out of breath as they finished the scene…)

Peter: I think we got it…great job everyone. (the crew rushed around finishing up their work…not noticing the two actors looking at each other…Patrick took her hand and helped her down off the table…held onto her hand and stared down at her with a questioning look on his face…she finally looked away…pulled her hand from his and rushed to wardrobe…slamming the door to the dressing room she leaned against it…squeezing her eyes shut…trying to process what had just happened. She changed out of her prom dress…into her street clothes…and headed to her trailer to get her things to head to the wrap party…as she was unlocking her trailer he was coming out of his…their eyes met…she held his stare for a moment and then walked inside…leaving the door ajar and knowing he would follow her in…he did…and without a word he moved across the tiny kitchen and into her arms. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed…he pulled her shirt over her head…his mouth moving down to her chest as his hands fumbled to unfasten her bra. She undid his belt…sliding his pants down as he stepped out of them he hiked up her skirt and laid her down onto the bed…quickly following her down. The feelings that they had been ignoring for nearly two years came pouring out as their mouths moved hungrily together…their bodies coming together with an urgency and desire that the two had never experienced with anyone else…as they finished he fell onto his back beside her…both taking a minute to catch their breath…and process what they had just done…)


	7. Chapter 7

Ellen: Everyone's going to be wondering where we are…(she jumped up and fumbled to get dressed…)

Patrick: Ellen…

Ellen: I should go…(she rushed toward the door)

Patrick: ELLEN! (she reached the door…turned to look at him…and then she rushed out…he ran his hand through his hair…a range of emotions running through his head…frustration that she was gone, eagerness to talk to her about what just happened, but to his surprise no regret. He had fought his feelings for Ellen, mostly for his daughter, and to avoid the public scrutiny and backlash to Ellen if his feelings for her became public. But for nearly two years he had spent his days with her…her bubbly disposition and free spirit in stark contrast to the serious, stoic personality of the wife he went home to every night. As the work days became longer and his time at home shorter it became easier to block out the guilt of his feelings, and became easier to come up with excuses to spend nearly all of his time at work. He rushed off to the wrap party…now that things were finally out in the open between them they needed to talk about it. As he entered the party he saw Katie, Ellen and Kate sitting at the bar drinking champagne. His eyes panned the room for Andrew…he didn't see him. Robyn was in New York for work, so if Andrew wasn't here maybe he could steal a minute or two alone to talk to her. She purposely avoided his stare all evening…if he joined the conversation she would discreetly excuse herself…by the end of the evening both had been drinking pretty heavily so that his attempts to talk to her and her avoidances were not quite as discreet. A slow song came on so he finally grabbed her arm…)

Patrick: Ellen…let's dance. (he didn't let her object…and pulled her out onto the dance floor…it didn't raise any eyebrows since Katie and TR and some of the others were dancing together as well.)

Patrick: (whispering in each others ears so as not to be overheard) We need to talk.

Ellen: No…we need a cold shower…you're married…and I have a boyfriend…and we work together…and…and you're MARRIED!

Patrick: You already said that.

Ellen: Well, it bears repeating.

Patrick: I have feelings for you…

Ellen: Well you CAN'T!

Patrick: Well, I dooo!

Ellen: Well…you CAN'T! Listen…we've got 9 weeks off…so, spend time with your wife…get some counseling…whatever you have to do, but when we come back we are going to pretend that this never happened.

Patrick: (pulling her closer, inhaling the smell of her hair) Can you do that?

Ellen: (long sigh, sounding worried) I don't know. (the song ended, and he held her for a second longer, before she pulled free. When his back was turned she discreetly snuck out…relieved to have the entire break to get it together…to forget about him…to try to forget this ever happened.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Of course things were never that easy…she struggled to put Patrick out of her mind…struggled to not let the memory of their night together take a toll on her relationship with Andrew…of course it did…she was distant and moody…she missed Patrick and suddenly Andrew' possessiveness and devotion to spending every minute with her, which used to be flattering, was suddenly more annoying. She had convinced him to take a week with his buddies to Vegas…the night he left her cell phone rang…his flight would have landed in Vegas so she assumed it would be Andrew, but was startled by the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.)

Patrick: Hiii. (he held his breath, not sure what her reaction would be to him calling.) Can you talk?

Ellen: Yeah…it's fine…Andrew is out of town.

Patrick: Oh.

Ellen: So, how's New York? How's the movie coming?

Patrick: Good….(sigh) lonely…

Ellen: Patrick, don't.

Patrick: Ok. (long silence) So…a woman's clothing store talked to my agent about being featured in their fall ads…

Ellen: Do they know you're a man?

Patrick: (laughing) I think so…but maybe I should make sure. YES, they know I'm a man…they want me and you to do the ads…together…did your agent say anything?

Ellen: Oh…uh…New York and Co, right?

Patrick: Right. So, I told them if you wanted to do it then I would…so I was just calling to see if you were in or not?

Ellen: Patrick, our agents could have worked this out…

Patrick: I know…(long silence…long sigh) I miss you…they want to shoot one day this week…here in New York…will you come? (she hesitated…knowing she should say no…knowing it was a bad idea) Please?

Ellen: Ok. (she hung up the phone…wondering what she had just done…but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her call back and cancel…so the next day she was on a plane to New York…the following day she sat in hair and makeup…her eyes darting nervously at the door every time someone entered…looking to see if it was him…it wasn't…she hadn't seen him…she convinced herself it was for the best…she should see him on the set…do the photoshoot and then be on the first plane back to L.A)


	9. Chapter 9

(Back in her dressing room as she answered the knock at the door and saw him leaning against the door frame…her plan seemed to be replaced with the feeling of relief at seeing him again…he stepped inside…shut the door behind him and looked her up and down…smirking.)

Patrick: OK…now I have to go back to hair and makeup because your hair looks better than mine. (she laughed as he faked a diva look. Her face turned serious and she fidgeted nervously as he brushed a stray hair out of her eye…there was a knock at the door calling them to the shoot…he squeezed her hand…smiled at her…and followed her out. The shoot was amazing…all of the pent up feeling of having not seen each other for a few weeks translated to rampant flirting and laughing on the set…his hands constantly touching her…his eyes on her in between every shot…as they broke for lunch they chatted happily at the little diner on the corner…she had convinced herself that the physical part of their relationship had to end, but they had become close over the past two years of working together, and she had missed seeing him, and talking to him about her day, and job offers. They also usually talked about boyfriend and marital problems, but that part of their conversation was off limits now. They just kept the conversation casual…finished lunch…finished the shoot…and then she quickly changed her clothes and snuck out…she glanced at his closed dressing room door…paused…and then quickly headed back to her hotel. She fought with herself in the cab ride to her hotel…she should have at least told him goodbye…it was rude not to, right…she started to dial on her cell phone several times, but snapped the phone shut…she shouldn't. She should get on a plane…back to L.A. and spend the rest of the break trying to forget about him…trying to forget what happened…she was still arguing with herself as she passed through the lobby of the hotel…she spotted him…sitting on the couch in the lobby…she pretended not to see him and rushed for the elevator as she watched out of the corner of her eye as he stood and headed toward her…she nervously pushed the button several times hoping the doors would close before he got there…they started to…and at the last second he slid inside. She was certain he could hear her heart pounding in her chest…but she tried to remain casual and nonchalant…)

Ellen: Are you staying here too?

Patrick: No.

Ellen: Then what are you doing here?

Patrick: I thought we should talk…

Ellen: Well, you have my number…so call me…you shouldn't have come…(the elevator reached her floor…the doors opened, and she headed toward her room…hearing his footsteps following her…she slid the card in the door…opened it and turned to face him…seeing his head drop as she closed the door in his face. She was unable to control her emotions and leaned against the door…tears streaming down her cheeks…why was this so hard…he was married…and she knew that, so why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She knew why…no one had ever looked at her the way he did…no one had ever given her butterflies simply by saying her name…no one had ever hung on her every word when she talked, or sent chills up her spine by just brushing up against her in the hallway. As hard as she fought to ignore the feelings, she hadn't been able to…and now that she had been with him…she felt like it was impossible to be without him. She sighed…wiped her tears…and turned the handle on the door…opening it…seeing the tears in his eyes…she extended her hand to him, and pulled him inside.)


	10. Chapter 10

(He took her face in his hands…his thumbs softly brushing away the tears on her cheeks…staring into her eyes…afraid that at any moment she would change her mind and push him away again. He slowly moved his mouth down to meet hers…pausing for a moment as their lips touched…waiting for her reaction…as he felt her lips respond he couldn't hold back…his body crushing her tiny frame against the wall…his arms around her, pulling her to him. He pulled her to the bed…making love to her all evening…he spent the night, and basically the next three days in the hotel room with her…if Robyn or Andrew would call the other would simply step into the hall until the call was finished…a somewhat sorry attempt to ignore the obvious. They couldn't ignore the situation forever, but for now, the short amount of time they had together they didn't want to talk about it. He was gone periodically during the day shooting his movie…she did some shopping…went to Boston one day to see friends…and finally Thursday evening she was flying back to L.A. He had to work, but was going to try to get back before she left for the airport…she looked at her watch…she had already waited an extra 15 minutes…she had to go…a little disappointed she zipped up her suitcase and headed toward the door as it burst open and he came rushing in…out of breath…she dropped her suitcase and jumped into his arms…a long kiss goodbye before she headed to the airport…she pulled back to look at him…smiling…

Patrick: I'm gonna miss you.

Ellen: Me too.

Patrick: Call me whenever you can, ok?

Ellen: I will.

Patrick: (he pressed his forehead against hers…squeezing his eyes shut as if scared to say what he was thinking, but he had to…) I think I'm falling in love with you.

Ellen: (tears slid down her cheeks) You can't.

Patrick: Too late.

Ellen: Patrick…(she gathered up her bags) I'm going to miss my flight…I have to go…we'll talk about this later. (he smirked at her attempt to change the subject…grabbed her for one final kiss and watched as she rushed out the door. Of course he couldn't drive her to the airport…couldn't help her to the cab with her bags…couldn't kiss her goodbye in public…there was a lot they couldn't do…and somehow whatever little time they got together made him forget about all that they were missing out on.)


	11. Chapter 11

(They returned to the set to begin filming Season 3 everyone noticed that Ellen and Patrick seemed much happier to be at work than they had been the previous seasons, but no one knew why. They dismissed their chemistry on set to harmless flirting, and assumed all of the time together in each others trailers was rehearsing. It seemed to be paying off…their on-screen chemistry was unbelievable…as they shot the season premier and "Derek" told "Meredith" that he was in love with her it was his most believable performance to date…it seemed as if he actually meant it…no one suspected that he actually did…except his wife maybe…she often complained about the tabloid reports that he and Ellen were a little too friendly on the set…but she complained about the attention he got from female fans, and all of the time he spent at work, and his racing hobby that took up his free time, and some days the weather and the L.A. traffic also seemed to be his fault. He felt miserable…he began to wonder if his marriage seemed less happy because of his time with Ellen, or if his time with Ellen was the reason his marriage was unhappy. Then he remembered that his marriage had been unhappy for several years before he met Ellen. He had tried to make it work for their daughter, but he thought he was ready to end it. He hadn't told Ellen…they had had the conversation several times, and she always convinced him to stay with his wife…she didn't want to be the reason for his divorce…she felt responsible for his daughter growing up without her parents together, she wouldn't accept the fact that growing up with parents that weren't together was better than growing up with parents who would wind up hating each other. He left the set early…intending to break the news to Robyn and then head back to the set to tell Ellen. When he arrived home Robyn was pacing in the living room…he wondered if she realized something was up…she seemed nervous or upset…he decided to let her go first…)

Robyn: We need to talk.

Patrick: Yes, we do.

Robyn: I know we've talked about this before…we've talked about doing it, and never followed through with it…but now I think it's time…in fact I know it's time… (was it possible that she was about to tell him what he was about to tell her…was she leaving him…that would make things so much easier) I'm pregnant. (he felt the wind knocked out of him…he couldn't breath…couldn't' speak…thought he may be sick)

Patrick: How is that possible? We've haven't been together in months…well, just that once…

Robyn: Apparently it only takes once…

Patrick: Yeah, apparently. (his eyes began to well with tears…he had to get out of here.) Well, I just came home to see her before bedtime…I have to get back to work…(his voice trailed off as he rushed out of the house…driving aimlessly…feeling lost…feeling hopeless…feeling trapped. He wasn't sure what to do…he found himself driving back to the set…to see Ellen. It wasn't fair to her…to drag her into the middle of this. He had always planned to leave his wife some day soon…and now with a baby on the way he knew he should wait…and it wasn't fair to keep her in limbo…to keep her from having a family of her own. He knew he had to tell her. He was waiting for her in her trailer when she finished filming.)

Ellen: There you are…I thought you left.

Patrick: I did…(he pulled her into his arms…smelling her hair…burying his face in the nape of her neck…wishing he could stay there…wishing he could hide from the truth. She felt his tears on her neck and pulled him back to face her.)


	12. Chapter 12

Ellen: What's wrong?

Patrick: She's…(long sigh) pregnant. (Ellen felt like she'd been punched…but she'd never let him know it…she was too stubborn and too proud and too nice…not wanting to let him know how much he had hurt her.)

Ellen: Oooh…well…congratulations? (he looked at her with a miserable, torn, sad look that pulled at her heart…she knew he wasn't happy…she knew that he wanted to leave his wife, but she also knew that he loved his children too much to do it, particularly now that there was another on the way. She loved him, so she decided to make it easy on him) Maybe it's for the best…it makes the decision easier…it's a sign that you should stay with her.

Patrick: Don't say that. (he tried to grab her arms to make her look at him, but she had to stand her ground if he was going to believe her…she yanked her arms away and continued)

Ellen: Andrew and I have been getting along much better, so I should put more of my energy into that…into my future with him…so…

Patrick: Please don't say things like that.

Ellen: Well, we knew it had to end sometime…so…(she opened the door to her trailer, signaling for him to leave) You should go home to your wife.

Patrick: Ellen…

Ellen: You should gooo. (she walked back into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door before collapsing onto the bed in tears. He hesitated…not wanting to leave…but not knowing what to say to her if he stayed. He had to figure a way out of this mess first. He drove around…lost…not knowing where to go…he couldn't go home…so he stopped a couple blocks from the set and got stinking drunk instead. He drank until the wee hours of the morning and staggered back to his trailer…got about 2 hours of sleep and then had to get up for work. Everyone noticed the change in him…they whispered about it when he wasn't around…Ellen just avoided the subject…avoided him…they were both professional, and both still in love with each other even if they weren't admitting to it, so their onscreen chemistry didn't suffer, which was all that Shonda cared about. A few months into filming Season 3 they attended the DVD launch party after work. Ellen had tried to avoid him, but of course every photographer wanted a shot of the couple together…they posed together…she kept a smile plastered to her face, ignoring the comments he whispered that only she could hear.)

Patrick: Please…I just want to talk to you…

Ellen: No.

Patrick: Five minutes…meet me outside…

Ellen: No.

(The photos were interrupted by the clicking of silverware on a champagne glass…the couple froze…still arm in arm from the photos they had just taken as they looked to see Andrew making a toast.)

Andrew: Since my girlfriend seems to spend more time with you all than she does me…I thought it was only fitting that you all be here for this…(Ellen felt Patrick pulling her closer, as if trying to hold on to her as he knew what Andrew was about to say…) So…baby, we've been together for a long time…I love you…I can't imagine anyone more perfect for me than you…so I thought it was time that we make it official…(he bent down on one knee…Patrick felt himself gasp…no one noticed…except his wife…she watched as her husband discreetly walked outside for some air. He didn't wait for the answer, but judging by the round of applause from inside, he knew she had said yes. So, that was it then…she was engaged…she was getting married to someone else…even if his marriage eventually ended, now she was going to be married…and possibly have children of her own…he felt like he might vomit…the feeling intensified as his wife joined him outside to confront him about his reaction to Andrew' proposal.)


	13. Chapter 13

Robyn: Aren't you going to congratulate her?

Patrick: What? Oh…yes, of course. I'm just…

Robyn: Jealous?

Patrick: I was going to say getting some fresh air.

Robyn: That doesn't answer my question…are you jealous?

Patrick: That's silly, Robyn…why would I be jealous?

Robyn: Because you're in love with her.

Patrick: That's crazy…you're crazy…you know that right?

Robyn: Do you think I don't see the way you look at her…it's the look you used to give me when we were first dating…eventually it passed with us…and so I have been waiting for it to pass…

Patrick: (sigh) I can't have this conversation with you…not tonight…we're married…I'm with you…I don't know what else you want from me…I don't know what you want me to say…

Robyn: It's simple really, just say that you're not in love with her…

(His jaw clenched…he couldn't say it…and stormed inside grabbing his coat and heading outside to call a cab. He collapsed onto a bench on the sidewalk to wait…his face in his hands…running his hands frustrated through his hair. His head snapped around at the sound of a familiar voice behind him…)

Ellen: Are you ok?

(from the bench he sat there…unable to move…staring at her as she leaned against the building, almost hiding out in the shadows.)

Patrick: What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside…celebrating?

Ellen: Oh yeah…woo hoo let's celebrate…the man I love…(she stopped in mid sentence, her voice cracking…)

Patrick: Asked you to marry him…and you said yes…so you should be celebrating.

Ellen: No, the man I love…is having a baby…with his wife, and the man I pretend to love asked me to marry him…and I said yes…(sarcastic) so let's freaking celebrate. (she took a swig of the champagne bottle she had carried outside and offered it to him for a drink as well. He hesitated…then walked over to join her leaning against the building. He drank from the bottle…and looked down at her…trying to force a smile. Her eyes began to well with tears…his did as well…they stood in silence for a few minutes…he reached down to take her left hand…rubbing his thumb over the ring…he slid it off her finger…placing it in the palm of her hand and closing her fingers around it so he didn't have to see it…didn't have to think about what it meant. His cab pulled up…)

Patrick: Come with me…make up an excuse and let's get out of here.

Ellen: I can't…we can't do this anymore…it's over.

Patrick: (he dropped his head…tears streaming down his cheeks…his voice cracking) Yeah, I guess it is. (he headed for the cab, turning to look at her, she quickly walked back inside and he climbed into the cab and headed home. As Ellen rushed into the ladies room to fix her makeup before anyone saw her Robyn exited a stall and came to stand next to her in front of the mirror…their eyes fixed on each other for a moment…both knowing that Robyn knew the truth…she turned to leave the ladies room without saying a word.)


	14. Chapter 14

(The next couple of months flew by…they were wrapping up shooting for season 3…during the hiatus Ellen and Andrew were going to Hawaii to be married on the beach. Patrick was still sticking it out with Robyn…things had become more strained, if that was possible. She spent nearly all of her time in New York…he flew there when he could to see his daughter. Their characters on the show hadn't faired much better, they had spent much of season 3 broken up…in the finale they were reuniting…the finale ending with a hot sex scene in Meredith's bedroom. Both actors were a little nervous…their characters had kissed during the season, but this was the first sex scene since their relationship ended…and they hadn't been together in so long both were afraid that being in bed together, nearly naked would open old wounds or make it more difficult to keep up the charade that both had moved on. It was the final scene being shot…there was a skeleton crew of 3 men and the director, other than that the set was empty…the room was nearly dark…Ellen nervously climbed under the covers wearing only pasties and a skimpy thong. Patrick wearing only a sling type thong that men wore during filming of sex scenes. Once under the covers even as the director was giving them instructions she could feel his hands caressing her thigh and her bare stomach…she fought to resist, but couldn't and entwined her fingers in his…looking into his eyes with a smile. Patrick interrupted the director…)

Patrick: Listen, believe it or not neither one of us are exactly virgins here…we'll go through the whole thing, as if it were actually happening and then you just cut it however you want.

Peter: We can try that…yeah, it might be more natural that way. Ok.

Patrick: Ok. (He turned his attention to Ellen, both staring into each others eyes, still holding hands under the covers, and realizing that this was it…the next time they saw each other she would be married, and he would have a new baby.) Should we do this?

Ellen: (smiling up at him) Yeah. (Nearly before she got the words out of her mouth, his mouth was covering hers, holding both her hands above her head, his tongue searching for hers, wanting to taste her again. His hand slid up and down her bare thigh, parting her thighs as he discreetly slid aside the thin piece of material separating them…as he kissed her neck he slid himself inside her…whispering in her ear…)

Patrick: Shhhhh…(he hesitated…watching for her reaction…but as she reached for him, running her fingers through his hair, and pulling him down to her he felt like his heart might explode in his chest…their bodies came together…their hands and lips exploring every inch of the others body…he thrust deeper inside her…unable to get enough…knowing this one time would never be enough…but it was all they had…he lost himself in the moment…crashed back to reality as he heard the directors voice, remembering that there were others in the room…)

Peter: And cut…ok guys I think we've got it…and then some (he smirked at the hot scene he had just witnessed, oblivious to the action that had taken place under the covers…the director turned to the crew who was starting to put away the equipment as Peter thanked them all and headed to his office)

Patrick: This is a little embarrassing, but I think I got a little caught up in the scene…could you guys leave that stuff for the morning…give me a moment please? (the crew didn't think anything of it, it was common for the male star to have a physical reaction during a sex scene…and they were exhausted and anxious to get home…so they nodded and quickly left the couple alone. Patrick was still inside her…still physically excited…he began kissing her…)

Ellen: We really shouldn't…I…uh…Andrew wants children right away…so I'm not on the pill…(he heard her, but didn't stop…didn't want to think about letting go of her…) OH GOD…Patrick…we should uh…(she lost her train of thought, as he rolled over onto his back, pulling her up on top of him…she hesitated for a minute…staring down into his face, looking so broken and unhappy from their months apart…and with one reassuring smile from her she saw a glimpse of the old Patrick…the Patrick that she'd fallen in love with, and whether she wanted to or not her body began to respond, rocking gently at first and then harder and faster on top of him…as her body began to shudder…a wave of pleasure washing over her as a final moan escaped him, her body fell on top of him. Her face on his bare chest she didn't want to look up…didn't want to move…didn't want to have to let go of him again. He felt her warm tears sliding down his chest…he swiped at his own tears…terrified that this would be their last night together.

Patrick: I'm so freaking miserable without you.

(She didn't answer, couldn't speak, just laid there and sobbed. Finally she got up the strength to pull away…he tried to object, but she knew if she didn't leave now she wasn't going to be able to…she slid her robe on…they slowly walked back to the wardrobe…slid on their street clothes, and walked in silence back to their trailers to gather up their stuff. He walked her out to her car in the dark…Ellen made a couple feeble attempts at small talk, but he didn't say anything…she opened the door to her car and then turned to look at him…he pulled her into his arms…not planning to let her go, but she kissed his neck and pulled herself free from his arms…she jumped into her car…not able to look at him she quickly drove off…sobbing all the way home.)


	15. Chapter 15

(He was depressed…he headed for New York the next day to join Robyn and their daughter…trying not to imagine Ellen packing for Hawaii, or getting married the following week. His second night in New York after his daughter was asleep he joined Robyn in the den…she was on her cell phone and quickly hung up when she saw him approaching…she was crying…he sat across from her on the sofa…she almost didn't recognize him…he wasn't the strong, confident man that she had fallen in love with years before…he was always upset and frustrated and angry, but now he just looked sad. Incredibly sad and miserable, and she was responsible and she knew it.)

Robyn: I made a mistake…(he looked up at her…confused) I loved you more than anything, and I just wanted us to be the way we were before…before you met her…and so when I found out I was pregnant I thought that would help…I thought it would fix things, but it hasn't. (She hesitated, almost afraid of what she was about to tell him) When I found out I was pregnant I had a choice to make…I could tell you that I was having your baby and hope that would fix things…(long pause) or I could tell you the truth…

Patrick: What are you saying?

Robyn: I chose wrong and I'm sorry…

Patrick: (he shook her shoulders…yelling now) WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

Robyn: The baby…it's not yours…(she walked to the window…crying…he fell back onto the couch in shock…he should have been disappointed that it wasn't his…he should have been angry with her for lying…he should have been sad that his marriage was over…but he wasn't…he was just numb…trying to process the information…his mind racing with what this would mean. He headed to the bedroom, throwing clothes into his suitcase…the only thing he knew for sure was that his marriage was over…his marriage had been over for months, maybe years, but now it was officially over. He should have wanted to strangle his wife, or yell or scream, but he had wasted too much time with her already…he just wanted to find Ellen, to tell her the truth. He chartered a plane…it cost him $50 grand but he didn't care…he called her cell phone a hundred times, but she wouldn't answer…he called her family and friends trying to find out where she was, and when she was leaving for Hawaii, but no one knew. She and Andrew were going alone…

Patrick: Christ…(he slammed the phone shut…what if it was too late…what if she was already gone? From the airport he took a cab…he tapped on the seat nervously…a lump in his throat as the cab pulled onto her familiar street…the cab pulled up to her gate, which was just closing as her car was heading up the driveway)

Patrick: This is fine…let me out here. (he threw the guy a hundred bucks and ran to the gate…punched in the code and prayed she hadn't changed it…she hadn't…the gate slid open and he jogged up the hill to the house as she was getting out of her car with some shopping bags. She dropped the bags…hesitated for a moment and then ran down the driveway to meet him…both crying…she nearly collapsed into his arms.)

Ellen: I thought you'd be in New York by now…

Patrick: Well, if you'd answer your phone occasionally you'd know I was back!

Ellen: Oh…yeah…my phone…Andrew may have tossed it into the bay…I haven't gotten a chance to replace it…sorry.

Patrick: That's ok…(smiling at her warmly) I'm just glad I found you…(he was holding her hands, bringing them to his mouth to kiss them…he looked down at her left hand…at the bare finger where her engagement ring should have been.) And why did Andrew throw your phone in the bay?

Ellen: Uh…(she tried not to smile, it really wasn't funny) I may have dumped him. (now it was his turn to try not to smile) And what about you…why aren't you in New York with your wife waiting for your new baby?

Patrick: Uh…apparently I'm not having a new baby…but my soon to be ex-wife and her boyfriend are.

Ellen: (she bit her lip, trying not to smile) Well, I should congratulate them…

Patrick: (he laughed…shaking his head at her with a smile) We'll send them flowers.


	16. Chapter 16

(She was still smiling at him, but the intense look on his face wiped the smile off of hers…)

Patrick: I'm so sorry…for everything…

Ellen: Shhh…I know.

Patrick: I never wanted to hurt you…

Ellen: It's ok…you're here now.

Patrick: (big smile) I am. (he kissed her as she fumbled for her keys…he wouldn't stop kissing her so that she could unlock the door, so it took a while but they finally stumbled into the foyer…they made love on the couch and later in her bedroom…and that was pretty much how they spent the hiatus. Except for the weeks when his daughter was visiting…then Ellen kept herself busy while he spent time with his little girl…but other than that they were inseparable. They didn't leave the house much…they had decided to keep the relationship under wraps for a while after his divorce…so they mostly stayed in…or went out in groups with the rest of the cast to events. Even their co-workers didn't know the truth. They returned to the set for Season 4…Patrick, Ellen and Katie were in the make-up trailer together…Patrick was funny and bubbly…almost giddy…after he walked out Katie gave Ellen a look…Ellen picked up a magazine and pretended to be reading…)

Katie: What was THAT?

Ellen: What was what?

Katie: Him…what's with him? He seems…happy.

Ellen: Maybe he got some last night.

Katie: ELLEN! Robyn is still in New York…I think they're separated.

Ellen: Oh…I don't know then. (she tried not to laugh as Patrick re-entered)

Patrick: What?

Ellen: NOTHINGGGG.

Patrick: (he playfully grabbed her side) Hurry up…I'm waiting on you as usual.

Ellen: I'm almost done…keep your pants on…

Patrick: Well, that's no fun. (Ellen shook her head at his comment, and changed the subject by talking to Katie instead.)

Ellen: So, how are the wedding plans coming?

Katie: Good…by the way I'm sorry to hear about you and Andrew…that's too bad.

Patrick: (trying to keep a straight face) Yeah…me too…that was too bad…(he was supposed to be being discreet about them…but instead he was being flirty...and was ignoring Ellen's dirty looks she kept shooting in his direction.)

Ellen: Yeah…it is too bad…sometimes I think it's for the best…and then sometimes…like when this guy I've been seeing is being a total ass…I start to think boy it is too bad that Andrew and I didn't get married.

Patrick: Oh…you're funny.

Katie: Guy you've been seeing…do tell…

Ellen: Oh…it's no big deal really…(she shot Patrick a defiant look)…nothing to write home about. (he knew she was kidding, but reacted without thinking)

Patrick: Heeeey…(he grabbed her arm…smiling at her…then both realizing that they were being watched he let go…both avoided the prying eyes of their co-star and rushed off to get dressed for their scene.)


	17. Chapter 17

(He had snuck into the dressing room with her and was trying to undress her as she was trying to get her scrubs on…)

Ellen: Exactly what part of "let's be discreet" did you not understand?

Patrick: I don't understand any of it…I'm divorced…you're single…so who cares what other people think?

Ellen: I care.

Patrick: Come on…my premier for Enchanted is next month…I want you to be there with me…pleeeease? (he kissed her neck as he said it, which usually got him his way, but she wasn't giving in.)

Ellen: I have to work…and so do you…now can you keep your hands to yourself if we go back out there?

Patrick: Yes maam.

Ellen: Are you sure?

Patrick: I am sure that I will try…(she rolled her eyes and started to leave, but he grabbed her…a long kiss before the couple headed out to the set.)

(As they approached the set the rest of the cast members were huddled around the nurse's station…)

Sandra: Is that…ELLEN?

Ellen: Is what Ellen?

(Everyone jumped up…Sandra holding something behind her back…)

Sandra: What…uh…nothing.

(Ellen held her hand out waiting for Sandra to hand it over…she reluctantly pulled from behind her a crumpled up tabloid…splashed across the cover was a picture of Patrick in what he thought was a dark booth in the back of his favorite restaurant…you could see the back of his dinner companion's long blond hair…)

Ellen: (gulp) That's not me…(Sandra opened the paper to the story inside which clearly showed the couple leaving the restaurant, holding hands, with a clear view of Ellen's face)

Sandra: But THAT is.

Patrick: We should just tell them…(Ellen didn't speak…just shot him a panicked look) Uuuhhh…well, I'm…uh…madly in love with Ellen's twin sister.

Ellen: Would you stop…(she playfully hit him…he pulled her into his arms, looking down at her lovingly, their co-stars eyes bulged out as he leaned down to kiss her)

Patrick: It's ok…they were going to find out anyway…how long do you really think I could've kept my hands off of you…seriously? (she laughed, and turned to face the group…everyone was silent for a few seconds and then the group erupted into chatter.)

Kate: I KNEW IT!

TR: (to Sandra) That's 50 bucks you owe me!

Ellen: What? You knew? How did you all know?

Kate: Hello? I played his wife on the show for almost a whole season…and he never looked at Addison the way he looks at Meredith. And he never came over to my trailer to rehearse for hours on end…with the door locked I might add.


	18. Chapter 18

(Thankfully Ellen had to shoot her next scene, so she avoided the harassment from her co-workers. Very late that night Ellen finished shooting…she was exhausted…slumped back to her trailer. As she opened the door she glimpsed Patrick sleeping peacefully in her bed…a long exhale at the relief that they didn't have to sneak around or hide their relationship anymore. It also made balancing work and their personal lives easier since they both had the same grueling schedule…no need to rush home…no need to go home at night at all…she peeled off her clothes, threw on a t-shirt and crawled into bed with him. He opened one eye and reached to pull her to him before drifting back to sleep. It seemed like Ellen had just gotten to sleep when the alarm went off at 5:30.)

Ellen: It's 5:30…turn that thing off and get up…(she pulled the pillow over her head to drown out the sound.)

Patrick: You go first today…pleeease.

Ellen: You're hair takes longer…you goooo! (he laughed…snuggling up against her…kissing her neck and then happily heading for the shower while she slept. When he got out of the shower she was sitting at the table reading over her script…he walked over, wearing only a towel around his waist…he leaned down to kiss her.)

Patrick: Good morning.

Ellen: Starting the day with you in a towel…yes, I'd say that qualifies as a good morning.

Patrick: (He pulled her to her feet as she giggled) Starting the morning without the towel would be even better. (He started to slide her shirt off, but he was paged over the intercom to hair and makeup. With a quick kiss he threw on his clothes and headed out. She was running late as usual…he came to harass her as she was sitting in the make up chair…)

Patrick: It's sad…really…I've shot two scenes already and you haven't made it out of the make-up trailer yet? What is taking so long?

Ellen: (she glanced up at his hair, and made a face) Maybe you should have spent a little longer on your hair.

Patrick: (she laughed as he primped in the mirror) You don't like my hair…I'm having a great hair day…I'm having a great day period. (he leaned over the make-up chair and kissed her.)

Ellen: Now you just messed up my lipstick…she's going to have to start all over.

Patrick: Oh no she's not…you're done…she's done (the stylist nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her to wardrobe.)

(In the hallway they were walking toward OR 1 to shoot their next scene…they walked by Shonda and Betsy who were talking at the nurse's station…the two watched the couple walk past…after they rounded the corner they couldn't help joining in on the gossip)

Shonda: She's super-skinny…she gets to make out with McDreamy on screen…and now she gets to go home with Patrick?

Betsy: (laughing) Are you jealous?

Shonda: Well…yeah!


	19. Chapter 19

Patrick: So…we're both off tomorrow. (grinning at her)

Meredith: And your point?

Patrick: My point is…we're both off tomorrow…(wrapping his arms around her waist…he pulled her close…smiling down at her)

Meredith: Well, I have to find a dress for Sunday (Sunday was the Golden Globes…she and Patrick had both been nominated in the male and female lead category)…so you can go shopping with me if you want.

Patrick: (long sigh) Not exactly what I had in mind…but if you're trying on dresses…there's the potential for me to see you naked…which does sound promising…(he gave her his ornery grin, and kissed her)

Meredith: Has anyone ever told you that you have a one-track mind…seriously!

Patrick: No…because I didn't have a one-track mind until I met you…and you did that thing that you do…(whispers in her ear) Now I can't stop thinking about that thing that you do…the thing you did last night…(he shot her a quick smile, and walked in to begin shooting their scene.)

(It was Sunday evening…the night of the awards show…despite all of his begging she wouldn't walk the red carpet with him…even though their picture was in the tabloids…and their co-workers knew the truth…Ellen wasn't ready to put their relationship out there for public scrutiny. So Patrick had gone alone…he was gone before she finished getting ready…so he hadn't seen her in her dress, which wasn't a good thing if they were trying to hide their relationship…as she stepped out of the limo he was in mid interview with one of the entertainment reporters when he stopped in mid-sentence…a smile on his face as he watched her and Sandra giggling as their handlers fussed with their dresses and touched up their lipstick. She caught a glimpse of him looking at her and shot him that warm smile that made his heart melt. The ET correspondent shot to commercial and then razzed him a little about the dead air in the middle of the interview.)

Patrick: So sorry…some of the other cast members are arriving…and I, uh…lost my train of thought. (Ellen and Sandra were approaching)

ET correspondent: Here they are now…can we get an interview with all three of you? (Ellen stiffened up, not really wanting to be on camera with him…particularly seeing the "look" he was giving her…she was sure that viewers would see right through the charade…but the camera was back on, as Patrick pulled her in closer, his arm around her waist, his thumb stroking her bare arm out of view of the camera.) We're joined by two additional members of the cast of Grey's Anatomy, Sandra Oh and Ellen Pompeo. Ladies…you look stunning.

Patrick: (giving Ellen his dreamy look) Don't they? (he nodded) Stunning.

(They finished the interview…and now they were moving down the red carpet as a group…all of their interviews together, which is what she wanted to avoid. She managed to push Sandra in between them during most of the interviews, but he soon got wise to that plan and managed to wind up next to her. Finally their last stop before going inside was Guilliana Depandi, from the E! channel)

Guilliana: So, give us some dirt Ellen, what's it like working with this guy…making out with McDreamy?

Ellen: The scenes look hot and heavy, but there are tons of people in the room watching…it's really rather technical…and Patrick is like my brother, so…

(Patrick burst out laughing, but got an elbow in his side, so he kept his mouth shut as they finished the interview and headed inside)


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick: Your brother, huh?

Ellen: Shut up.

Patrick: I have to say…that thing you did to me last night in bed…a little less sexy now that I know you do those kind of things with your brothers.

Ellen: You're sick…and I wouldn't have had to use the "he's like my brother" line if you hadn't kept giving me the "I want to rip your clothes off right here, right now" look.

Patrick: That wasn't my "right here, right now" look…that was my "can we have a quickie backstage before we go out to present our award" look. (she rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh, but just accepting the fact that he was hopeless…they headed inside to their seats.)

(The first half of the evening was pretty uneventful…the awards shows were usually pretty dry and rather boring…they presented their award and got a warm reception from the audience as everyone's favorite TV couple walked onto the stage together. It was time for the big three awards…lead actor in a drama, which Patrick was nominated…lead actress in a drama, which Ellen was up for…and best drama for the show as a whole. Patrick was more nervous for her…he didn't care about winning…they weren't competitive…but he would rather she won, she deserved the recognition, so as they said her name and she looked up at him with a smile he was sure that his heart had stopped. The cast jumped up at their table and hugged her. She got to him last, he held his breath, wondering if she would continue with the charade…he was a little disappointed that he couldn't openly celebrate the moment with her, but she quickly hugged him like she had done with the others…he managed to whisper in her ear…)

Patrick: I love you. (she smiled and headed to the stage to accept the award. The show went to commercial and he kept looking at the entrance, knowing his award was next, and hoping she would make it back to her seat…she did…it was a big moment for her, but she skipped the backstage interviews and rushed back to the table seconds before they announced his name as the winner. The table again erupted, as he hugged the rest of the cast his eyes were on hers…smiling at her…as he was heading to the stage she was the last person he reached…they shared a look, and then he hugged her…as he started to pull away she touched his cheek and pulled his mouth down to meet hers…the cameras had a tight shot of the couple who clearly mouthed the words "I love you" after the kiss. He smiled and headed up to the stage.)


	21. Chapter 21

(After the awards show the chaos ensued…Patrick and Ellen were both winners, so endless interviews and photo sessions for nearly two hours. Thankfully the photographers wanted to shoot them together…so at least they were together in the madness. Photo shoots with Patrick were always entertaining for Ellen, never knowing when he would slide his hand a little to low on her ass, or try to get a reaction out of her by grabbing her butt out of the view of the cameras, or whispering something inappropriate. She was a professional though, she just kept a smile plastered to her face. She occasionally shot him a look to try to get him to behave, but he just laughed and continued with the torture. Finally they stole 5 minutes in the limo on the way to the after parties)

Patrick: So, you're an award winning actress now…are you going to trade me in for some young studly Hollywood actor?

Ellen: Noooo…(laughing) I think you may have a couple good years left in that old body. (he faked an offended look, which made her crack up as he pulled her over onto his lap, kissing her neck, which always made her squeal. She stopped laughing as she realized that he was giving her a serious look.)

Patrick: Thank you…for tonight…

Ellen: For?

Patrick: Being there when I won…and not pretending for the cameras that you don't know me…

Ellen: Is there something wrong with wanting this to just be ours…to not want to share it with the world?

Patrick: There's nothing wrong with it…except that it means I have to keep my hands off of you when we're in public…which isn't easy…particularly when you wear a dress like this…(he kissed her bare shoulder, his hand sliding up the long slit in her dress softly caressing her thigh, his fingers working there way up to her tiny bottom…just as his body was beginning to get lost in the moment the limo came to a stop in front of the US Weekly after party)

Patrick: (kissing her neck) I could tell the driver to circle the block a few times?

Ellen: Have you not seen how tight this dress is…if you get me out of it it'll take an army to get me back in…we should go inside…show our faces, and then get home so I can lose the dress…permanently…(he started to protest, but she had signaled for the driver to open the door and she quickly exited the car…Patrick a few steps behind.)

(Inside the party they were both busy most of the evening networking…she tried not to laugh each time a male actor would corner Ellen, she saw Patrick watching protectively as he pretended to be interested in the conversation he was having. Ellen tried not to laugh at the look on his face as Jake Gyllenhal, who Ellen had worked with (and dated a few times) warmly congratulated her with a hug…)

Jake: Congratulations on your show…and your win tonight…it's great.

Ellen: Yeah…thank you.

Jake: And you look…AMAZING!

Patrick: (Ellen was startled by a familiar voice from behind) Doesn't she? (Patrick kissed her cheek) Hi darling.

Ellen: Hi…Jake, do you know Patrick?

Patrick: We've met.

Jake: Yeah…I was just telling Ellen I love the show…well, my mom and my sisters love the show, so I've watched it with them...

Patrick: And your girlfriend? Do you watch with her?

Jake: Oh, I'm not seeing anyone, so…

Patrick: Oh, that's too bad…(an awkward stare between the three)…I'm going to have to steal her for a minute it that's ok? Nice to see you again Jake…(Ellen smiled at him as Patrick led her off)

Ellen: WHAT was that?

Patrick: What?

Ellen: I was waiting for you to whip it out and mark your territory…

Patrick: Well if I have to watch any more men hitting on you tonight I just may…

Ellen: For God's sake Patrick he was just being nice.

Patrick: Oh YEAH…next you'll tell me that he was just staring at your chest and your ass because he liked your dress!

Ellen: Oh look, there's Sandra and Katie…(looking around) and I don't see any men within a 10 foot radius of them…so I'm going to go over there…and when I come back, hopefully SANE Patrick will be back!


	22. Chapter 22

(She walked up to join the rest of the cast)

Ellen: How come men seem so normal UNTIL I start dating them? Is it me? Is it some sort of allergic reaction to me that makes them possessive, jealous, psycho stalker lunatics?

Sandra: It might be the dress…attracting other men…heck I'm even thinking your ass is looking kinda hot tonight. (they all laughed)

Ellen: That settles it…I'm wearing a potato sack to the Emmy's.

Justin: (walking up to join to conversation…giving Ellen a big hug and kiss) Hey hot stuff…congratulations!

Ellen: (sarcastic and loud so Patrick who was standing nearby could hear) JUSTIN…I'M TAKEN…AND APPARANTLY WHEN YOU ARE DATING SOMEONE THEN PHYSICAL CONTACT OF ANY KIND WITH A PERSON OF THE OPPOSITE SEX IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!

Patrick: (walking up to join them) Ha, ha, ha! Ok, I get it…I was being…

Sandra: Neurotic?

Patrick: No…I was going to say…

Katie: Psychotic?

Patrick: NO! Jealous…there I said it…now can we drop it?

Ellen: Are you over it?

Patrick: Yes…I promise.

Ellen: Well, let's test it out…Justin, grab my ass.

Justin: What? (shrugs) Ok. (he grabbed her ass as she watched for a reaction from Patrick…he laughed)

Patrick: See…I'm fine with it…but he can grab your boobs too if you want to make sure. (An evil laugh from Justin as he reached for them, she smacked his hand and took Patrick's hand, leading him to the bar for a drink.)

Ellen: So sane Patrick is back…thank god!

Patrick: (whispering in her ear) Sane Patrick is back and dying to get you out of that dress…can we go?

Ellen: Sure. (they shared a smile, he took her hand and was leading her out when a slow song came on…he pulled her to the dance floor for one dance and then they would go. Out on the dance floor it felt good to be holding her in public…she was a little tipsy, so not so adamant that they not touch in public. He was holding her close…her eyes twinkling from the light of the chandeliers above…he couldn't remember her ever looking so beautiful…and then she smiled, nearly taking his breath away. He slowly bent down to kiss her…wondering if she would object, but she didn't…she nuzzled her face in his neck as they slowly swayed to the music…he breathed in the smell of her perfume…softly whispering in her ear as they danced)

Patrick: I love you. (she kissed his neck, letting him know that she felt the same way)

Ellen: So, whose place are we staying at tonight?

Patrick: Well, mines closer…which is sooner that I could get you out of this dress and into bed…but if we go to yours we'd have time to get you out of this dress in the limo…which sounds promising. (he pulled her closer as she giggled)

Ellen: I'd rather stay at my place, I didn't bring any clothes for work in the morning.

Patrick: Good point…you know we wouldn't have this problem if you would bring clothes over to my house…

Ellen: I do have some things at your house…just none of them are clean…

Patrick: No, I mean you should bring all of your clothes to my house…and the rest of your stuff…kind of like people do when they move in together. (she pulled back to look at him…not knowing if he was serious or just drunk…and not knowing what her answer would be if he was serious, so she just smiled and avoided the subject…the song ended…they said their goodbyes and headed for the limo…nearly as soon as the door was closed he started fumbling for the zipper on her dress…)

Ellen: (kissing his neck) Seriously…if you unzip it the cab driver is going to see me naked because I won't be able to get it back on. (she undid his bow tie and the buttons on his shirt as her mouth worked its way down his neck and over his chest)

Patrick: Fine…the dress stays…(he hiked it up to her waist, quickly removing her thong as she released him from the confines of his pants…her mouth meeting his as he moved her onto him…softly sighing as she took all of him inside her…his hands moving over her bare bottom as she began to rock softly on top of him…she rocked harder and faster…he fought to hold out until she was finished…as he felt her body tense and begin to tremble he quickly laid her down on the seat…moving on top of her pushing deeper and faster until he couldn't hold back…finally releasing as he fell on top of her both out of breath. Still laying on top of her kissing her as the limo stopped in front of her house…they giggled as he rushed to fasten his pants…she grabbed her panties and three them into her handbag…he left his shirt undone as they burst from the limo and practically sprinted to the house…his hands were all over her as she squealed and fumbled with the lock on the door…she got it open, kicked off her shoes in the foyer and made a sprint for the bedroom…)


	23. Chapter 23

(…Halfway up the stairs he caught her…she fell…laughing as she turned over on her back…laying on the stairs as he came down on top of her…he was still kissing her as she scooted up the steps one by one…his hands trying to free her from the dress as she fought to find a more comfortable spot than the hardwood steps…as she reached the top step he pushed her back onto the large rug that ran the length of the hallway…she had lost her dress a few steps ago…so she lay there…naked…smiling up at him as he slid out of his pants and came down on the rug to join her…his mouth moving over her body as she slid his shirt off…he took her with urgency this time…actually every time was with urgency…he couldn't seem to get enough of her…couldn't seem to handle slow lovemaking with her…his body always craving more. As he finished he collapsed on his back…both laying naked in the hallway laughing at their inability to make it to the bedroom…the hallway was dark…neither one noticing that the living room light had been on…as they lay in the dark hallway suddenly the light flipped on…they both sat straight up looking at the tall figure at the bottom of the stairs…)

Ellen: ANDREW!

Andrew: What the hell is going on here?

Ellen: Uh…uh…(she grabbed Patrick's shirt…struggling to cover herself…not caring that it was inside out…Patrick grabbed for his pants…stepping into the bedroom to dress himself as Andrew was making his way up the stairs.)

Ellen: What are you doing here?

Andrew: I was in town…still had my key…I thought maybe we could talk…maybe there was still something to talk about…(he was now on the top step…his face within inches of hers as Patrick stepped back into the hall, protectively pulling her behind him as he stood face to face with Ellen's ex.)

Patrick: Something to talk about? Like what Andrew…the weather…the Lakers maybe? Don't tell me that you haven't heard that she's moved on.

Andrew: No, I heard…but you can't believe everything you read in tabloids…at least that's what she used to tell me when they wrote about the two of you WHILE we were still together…I guess they weren't as far off base as I thought. No, let me guess…this didn't start until after we broke up, right?

(Ellen started to agree, thinking it would be easier than telling him the truth, but Patrick interrupted…he had denied his feeling for years…had been forced to watch Andrew with her while pretending it didn't bother him…even feeling that Andrew knew the truth and touched her and kissed her in front of Patrick intentionally. There were many times when Patrick almost said something, almost pulled her away from him, but he knew that he couldn't…so he hadn't confessed his feelings in front of Andrew…until now…)

Patrick: Wrong…actually I fell in love with her almost the minute that we met…we tried to deny it…tried not to act on it, but we couldn't. Maybe it was wrong to lie to you and to Robyn, so for that I am sorry…but for loving her…I won't apologize. I'm sorry also that you wasted your evening waiting for her…she's with me…that's not going to change any time soon…actually, that's not going to change...ever…so you should go. (Andrew looked at Ellen, then reluctantly turned to leave...)

Ellen: Actually, (he froze…so did Patrick…both men looking at her) You should give me your key and then you should go. (he tossed it at her, and then continued down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind him…Patrick smiled down at her…pulling her into his arms…)

Ellen: (smiling as he kissed her) That's not going to change EVER? That sounds pretty serious.

Patrick: This thing I have for you…it's pretty serious. You know you could have let him keep the key. (she looked at him confused) Maybe he wants to buy the place…because you're moving in with me on Saturday…(he covered her mouth with his to prevent her from objecting…she wouldn't have anyway…but it didn't matter because he wouldn't have taken no for an answer.)


	24. Chapter 24

(Patrick and Ellen had been living together for 3 months. The new living arrangements forced him to confess to his 5 year old daughter Allyson that he and Ellen were more than just co-workers. Ellen had seen her on the set many times, and the two had always gotten along well, so she was actually excited to have Ellen living at the house. Her mom after all was engaged and was due to give birth any day, so her Dad's new girlfriend didn't seem to be a big deal. Besides Ellen was a sweet person, and fun, Allyson's time at her Dad's was more fun now that Ellen was there, and that's all that was important to the little girl. Ally was visiting for the week…Ellen had the day off and Patrick only had to work until noon, he rushed into the house after work and found the pair out back by the pool. Ellen studying her lines in the lounge chair and Ally splashing happily in the shallow end. Patrick stood by the back door watching them)

Ally: Will you swim with me Ellie? (Ellen smiled at her…never able to say no to the cute little girl that looked so much like her daddy)

Patrick: (walking into the back yard) Yeah Ellie…it's your day off…so I'll take this(he took the script from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder as he sat at the foot of her chair smiling at her…both watching his daughter splash happily.)

Ally: Daddy are you going to swim with me?

Patrick: Well, of course, just as soon as I change. (he kissed Ellen, and headed inside to change, finding that Ellen had gotten into the water when he returned. Ellen had drifted to sleep floating peacefully on a raft as he played with his daughter…she was awakened as he softly kissed her…she smiled at him…looking around to see the empty pool.)

Patrick: The little girl from next door came over to play…they're inside…and you are going to be a lobster soon if we don't get you out of the sun. (he started to leave, but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back for a final kiss before the couple went inside to check on the girls. Ellen started dinner while he did some work. They could have easily afforded a nanny and a cook, but they were very down to earth, preferring to do everything themselves. Patrick had second thoughts about that some days as he was dragging the garbage cans to the end of the driveway or hanging tile in the bathroom…but chasing her through the grocery store with his cart, or working in their garden out back were some of his favorite memories with her. He really felt that if he'd known her before the success of the show that she would have been exactly the same as she is now…and he'd like to think the same was true for him as well. The three sat down to dinner)

Allyson: (to Ellen) Are you going to marry my daddy?

(Ellen almost choked on her food, and looked a little panicked at the question…Patrick didn't help matters as he grinned at her from across the table.)

Patrick: Yeah, Ellen, are you gonna marry her daddy?

Ellen: I don't know sweetie, maybe…now eat your food and we'll go out for ice cream.

Patrick: Bribing a child to avoid answering her question…(she shot him a dirty look…he laughed and finished his dinner)


	25. Chapter 25

(The couple had taken off Saturday and Sunday and they were flying to his farm in Maine so that Allyson could have some time with her grandma. Ellen loved coming here with him…he was his happiest wearing his old jeans and a ball hat racing four wheelers through the acres of open land at the farm. On Saturday evening Patrick's mother had taken Ally to a movie, he brought Ellen outside where she saw a picnic basket strapped to the back of the four-wheeler…she crawled on with him and they went for a long ride…farther than he'd taken her before…to the top of hill that looked out over the water. He spread out a blanket, they had dinner and wine, and laid on the blanket as the sun set…staring up at the stars she snuggled next to him as it began to get chilly. They were walking along the edge of the water…she at first thought he had dropped something as he knelt down)

Patrick: So…you never gave Allyson an answer to her question…(she looked back at him, and her eyes began to fill with tears as she realized what he was doing)…You said maybe, but the question she asked really requires a yes or no answer…(he extended his hand, holding the beautiful diamond ring that his jeweler had made for her months ago.) Will you marry me? (She fell to her knees in front of him, burying her face in his neck as tears streamed down both of their cheeks. He whispered into her ear) Is that a yes? (she nodded her head yes, her face still buried in his chest…he pulled her back so he could look into her eyes…her eyes smiling up at him through her tears.) Can I hear you say it?

Ellen: Yes…I'll marry you. (they both smiled…he slid the ring on her finger… he held her face in his hands, softly his thumbs wiping away her tears as his mouth came down to meet hers. He pulled her to her feet, still kissing her as he lifted her up and carried her back to the blanket. It was chilly, but neither cared, he laid her down on the blanket as she pulled him down on top of her. He slowly peeled off her clothes…never taking his eyes off of her…holding her stare as his mouth traveled over her bare stomach, over her bare breasts, and back to meet her mouth. Her hands slid off his jacket, pulling his shirt over his head, her mouth moving over his bare chest as she removed his pants as well. She pulled him down to her…her hands running through his hair as his mouth hungrily tasted hers…she moaned softly as she felt him inside her…for the first time they made love without the urgency…maybe knowing now that they had forever…it was tender and sweet and passionate…she moved on top…his fingers working to ensure that she was finished before he would allow himself to release…he struggled to hold back until he felt her body tense…and begin to tremble as she groaned softly…he couldn't hold back and finished with her…both holding each other as the sensation of warm water rushed over their bodies. She laid on his chest…out of breath…looking down at him as he smoothed the hair out of her face.)

Patrick: Nothing could make this day more perfect…

Ellen: (she grinned down at him) I'm pregnant.

(She forced herself to grin…not letting it show that she was a little worried at what his reaction would be…he looked shocked…didn't say anything for a moment…she stood up…staring out over the water with her back to him…)

Ellen: I found out Monday…and I was going to wait until Allyson was gone…so we could talk about it…or you could yell…or whatever…(she felt him standing behind her…his hands grasping her arms and turning her to face him…tears in both of their eyes…he smiled at her sweetly…)

Patrick: Why would I yell?

Ellen: I don't know…we hadn't really talked about it…and I didn't know how you were going to feel about it…and so…

Patrick: (he smiled at her, pulling her into his arms) You're having my baby?

Ellen: (she finally let herself be happy about the news a wide smile on her face) I am. (he picked her up, swinging her around as she squealed…he put her back down…kissing her again…he laughed)

Ellen: What's so funny?

Patrick: (he softly rubbed her belly) Shonda is going to kill you…(She smacked him…not wanting to think about what their boss would say to either having to hide Ellen's pregnancy or have Meredith and Derek start a family. They packed up and headed back to the house to finally give Allyson an answer to her question.)


	26. Chapter 26

(Back at work they told everyone that they were engaged…they're hiatus started in 3 weeks, so they had decided to plan a small wedding at their home during the hiatus…she would still be in her first trimester, so no one would know that she was pregnant. They were normally very down to earth, but when it came to the wedding Patrick insisted that it be extravagant. Even though she didn't have much time to plan he wanted it to be the wedding of her dreams…and with the most expensive wedding planner in L.A. he got his wish without Ellen having to lift a finger. She simply bought her dress and told the planner what she had in mind, and the planner took care of the rest. Ellen really didn't care what the flowers looked like, or what flavor the cake was…she was finally marrying Patrick…and as long as he was there, that's all that mattered to her. There wasn't a bridal party…just her and Patrick and Ally was the flower girl. Her and Ally got ready in the master bedroom upstairs…Ellen's sister and best friend helped her get ready…they headed downstairs as the ceremony was about to begin…she stared in the mirror, straightening her veil as she heard the music begin to play. Ally headed down the grand staircase, dropping rose petals, when the little girl reached the bottom step Ellen stepped out into view of those waiting in the foyer below. She paused for a moment, enjoying the look on Patrick's face as he saw her…she held his stare as she slowly walked down the staircase to join him in the foyer below.)

(They exchanged traditional vowels…she was too emotional from the pregnancy she knew she wouldn't be able to put into words all that she was feeling at that moment as they were becoming husband and wife…she didn't have to…he knew how she felt about him…but as he finished his vowels he couldn't help but go on…)

Patrick: I know we decided we wouldn't write our own vowels…but now that I'm standing here…looking at you…there are just a few things I want to say. (he squeezed her hands as her eyes began to fill with tears…he smiled at her…trying to swallow down the lump in his throat as he continued) I feel like I've known you forever…it's hard to remember a time when I didn't love you…and it's hard to imagine a time when I will love you more than I do at this moment. But I've thought that before, and as each day passes it seems that you become more a part of me than you were the day before…and just when I think it isn't possible to love another person as much as I love you…you show me that smile…or look at me with that light in your eyes…and my heart burst to a million pieces all over again. (his voice cracked, as he squeezed his eyes shut to blink back the tears) It took me a long time to admit to myself that you are the person that I was meant to be with…it took me even longer to convince you of that…and I'll spend forever making sure that you know I was right. (he rested his forehead on hers…the tears escaping down his cheeks) I love you.

Ellen: I love you too.

(To the delight of the 40 or so guests the minister pronounced them husband and wife…everyone ate and danced and celebrated until the wee hours of the morning. They got to bed late…Shonda had thankfully given them the day off…Ellen woke to the sun shining through the window…a wake up call for her to get up…to begin her new life…with her new husband. Speaking of him, he came through the door carrying a tray with breakfast. They ate...lounged around most of the morning…made love…took a shower together…then spent the day puttering around the house…not really accomplishing much. Some of Ellen's girlfriends were in town for the wedding, so she was having dinner with them that evening. They had a wonderful evening of catching up…at around 10:00 they exited the restaurant and were caught off guard by the flashbulbs as they stepped out onto the sidewalk…10-20 paparazi were waiting for them…her friends made it to their car…Ellen pushed her way to her car…her heart racing and hands shaking as she locked the doors and fumbled in her purse for her phone.)

Patrick: Hello?

Ellen: Will you bail me out of jail if I mow down some photographers with my car?

Patrick: Gladly. Are you ok?

Ellen: They are literally laying on the hood of my car.

Patrick: Call the police…wait for them to get there.

Ellen: No…they'll move out of the way, right? (she tried to remain lighthearted as she pulled her car slowly out of the parking space…as she sped down the street a car pulled up beside her…snapping his camera as he drove…) Seriously…these people need to get a life. (She sped up…glancing over to see the car was still beside her…not noticing the light had changed…Patrick listened in abject horror to the sound of his wife screaming…followed by tires screeching…glass breaking…metal twisting…then silence.)

Patrick: What the hell was that? (silence…moaning…silence) ELLEN!


	27. Chapter 27

(Through the phone he heard the muffled sounds of male voices)

Male voice #1: Maam…are you ok? (no answer) Is she breathing?

Male voice #2: I don't know…(Patrick stood paralyzed…holding the phone…not sure what to do…he heard sirens…and the sounds of paramedics asking everyone to get back as they tended to the tiny woman in the drivers seat. This was like a bad movie…a bad dream…this was a nightmare right…he stood, the phone clutched to his ear)

Paramedic: Look for I.D…if you can locate the family tell them we're taking her to Mercy South…tell them to hurry. (Patrick hung up the phone…jumped in his car…and sped toward the hospital…it was less than 10 miles, but seemed to take hours…a thousand thoughts running through his head…he could handle anything…any sort of injury…just please God she had to be alive when he got there…Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…the sound of her scream echoing in his head as he parked his car and ran into the E.R.)

Patrick: (out of breath, nearly jumping across the counter at the receptionist) There was an accident…they were bringing my wife here…

Receptionist: What's the last name sir?

Patrick: Dempsey…Ellen Dempsey…

Receptionist: (staring at the computer screen) Are you sure they were bringing her here, I'm not finding anyone by that name…

Patrick: It would still be Pompeo…

Receptionist: Excuse me?

Patrick: We were just married…last night…she hasn't even had time to change her I.D…it would still be Pompeo…Ellen Pompeo.

Receptionist: Sir, she's headed into surgery…they have some paperwork to sign if you'll have a seat someone will be out to talk to you.

(He paced in the waiting room…the nurse came out with some paperwork…explaining she had some internal injuries that they were working to stop the bleeding…finally about 2 a.m an exhausted surgeon approached Patrick.)

Surgeon: Mr. Dempsey…I'm Dr. Watson…(the men shook hands…the doctor seeing the terrified look in his eyes as Patrick searched the surgeons face for some indication of her condition.) Your wife is stable…we were able to stop the bleeding...she has several broken ribs…she'll be in quite a bit of pain when she wakes up…she'll be sore for quite a while, but I expect a full recovery. (Patrick couldn't speak…buried his face in his hands…almost overcome with relief) Mr. Dempsey…did you know your wife was pregnant?

Patrick: (he looked up) Was…past tense?

Dr. Watson: I'm sorry.

Patrick: (he fell into the chair, burying his face in his hands…he needed to be strong…for her…he stood) Please, let me tell her.

Dr. Watson: Of course.

Patrick: Can I see her?

Dr. Watson: The nurse will take you back…it could be a while before she comes out of the anesthesia…but you can wait with her if you like. (he shook the man's hand, thanking him, and rushed back to find his wife.)

(He sat holding her hand for nearly two hours…quickly swiping away the tears with the back of his hand…not wanting her to see him upset when she finally woke up. Finally she began to stir…moaning softly as if she was in pain…and finally her eyes fluttered…he loved her eyes…it was the first thing he noticed about her the day they met…and in this moment he was never so glad to see them open…looking at him.)

Ellen: (in a hoarse whisper) What happened?

Patrick: Ssshhhh…(kissing her cheek) Don't try to talk, ok? You're ok…just rest. (he stroked her hand softly…looking in her eyes…forcing himself to smile to reassure her. She was a little groggy, so she drifted in and out of sleep for most of the morning. She woke up later that day, he was sitting in a chair next to her bed, his forehead resting on her bed as he tried to sleep…he felt her tiny fingers running through his hair and lifted his head to look at her.)

Ellen: You should go home…get some sleep.

Patrick: I'm not leaving you.

Ellen: Patrick…

Patrick: I'm not leaving you…end of discussion. (he moved to sit next to her on the bed…brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes…she asked him questions about the accident…she didn't remember anything about it, so he told her what the police had told him…he was in mid sentence as her face tensed up…she clutched her abdomen…and he braced himself…knowing what she was going to ask him.)

Ellen: The baby? (she looked up at him…like a terrified child...searching for reassurance on his face…he wanted to be able to give her good news, but she knew instantly by looking into his eyes that he couldn't.

Patrick: I'm sorry sweetie. (she buried her face in her hands, sobbing, he scooted up to pull her into his arms…after a few minutes leaning back to look into her eyes) It's going to be ok…you're alright and that's all that matters right now, ok?

Ellen: Ok. (she fell back into his arms, he held her for the rest of the night while she slept.)


	28. Chapter 28

(The next few days were a steady stream of visitors to the hospital, Ellen's family, friends, and the cast and crew from the show came to visit. Patrick didn't get much time with her alone, but was relieved each evening to close the door as the last visitor left, to finally have her alone.)

Patrick: (crawling into bed next to her…sweetly kissing her forehead) As much as I love your family…(she grinned at him, knowing her sisters had gotten on his nerves the last couple of days)…I like them even more now that they're on their way back to Boston.

Ellen: (giggling) Why do you think I moved out here…we get along much better on opposite corners of the country. (She leaned up to kiss him…naturally the kiss quickly becoming more intense than it should have…as her hands instinctively reached for his belt buckle…he stopped her…taking her hand in his and pulling back to look into her eyes.

Patrick: Uh, you haven't been cleared for anything below the neck dear.

Ellen: Well, I won't tell if you won't.

Patrick: That's tempting…but NO…I want to make sure you're ok first…so behave yourself woman.

Ellen: Behave myself…(she wrinkled her nose at the thought) For how long?

Patrick: I don't know…I didn't ask…geez, like I'm going to ask the doctor that…like I'm some sex crazed husband.

Ellen: You are a sex crazed husband…(smirking) Why do you think I married you?

(He stayed at the hospital with her every night. The doctor wanted Ellen to take 10 days off before returning to work…so Shonda gave her two weeks off…and knowing she wouldn't be able to pry Patrick away from the hospital she shut down production altogether for the first week after the accident. Ellen was finally released from the hospital after 3 days…she was so relieved to be back in their home, in her own bed, even if she wasn't cleared to do anything in that bed…but having him to hold her while she slept every night was good enough…for now anyway. Five days after the accident Ellen woke up to find Patrick rummaging through their closet, shoving clothes into a suitcase.)

Ellen: You finally gave up waiting for sex…you're leaving me?

(Smiling to see her awake, he moved over to sit with her on the bed, pulling her into his arms for a good morning kiss.)

Patrick: No, we're leaving…in an hour…for Maui. Your doctor cleared you for flying, and Shonda cleared me for a few more days off.

Ellen: So, let me get this straight…me being able to fly in an airplane was important enough for you to ask my doctor…but you couldn't ask him when we are allowed to have SEX?

Patrick: I talked to your doctor…and by my calculations our second night in Maui you'll be cleared….so the first night, we'll just have to get creative…(an evil grin from him)…now get dressed…we have a plane to catch.

(She slept peacefully on his shoulder during the first half of the flight…he was trying to memorize his script, but kept finding himself looking at her…almost needing to reassure himself that she was ok. They spent nearly every minute together with work, and still after all this time it was hard for him to take his eyes off of her, especially now that he came so close to losing her. The last half of the flight they rehearsed their lines…the other passengers thought they were crazy…but they didn't care. As soon as the plane landed they forgot all about work…he was walking along the beach as he saw her making her way down the walkway to join him wearing only a swimsuit, a wrap around her waist to cover her surgical scar, a floppy hat and oversized sunglasses…she looked perfect…no one would have guessed the ordeal she'd been through a little over a week ago. The bruises had faded, and the cut on her head was covered by the hat. She spotted him on the beach…the site of him wearing only his trunks reminding her it was going to be a LOOOONG 24 hours until she could be with him again. He jogged up the beach to meet her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her, and taking her hand as they made their way farther down the beach to a tiny restaurant where they had dinner. They talked and laughed throughout dinner…enjoying just relaxing and being together. He kept staring at her as she chatted happily, glad to see the smile and twinkle in her eye had returned now that the accident was behind her. He pulled her around in the booth to sit next to him…they listened to the music playing…the breeze from the beach giving her a chill as he pulled her closer into his arms to keep her warm. She pulled his mouth down to hers…kissing him as her hand softly stroked his thigh out of habit.)

Patrick: Do you want dessert?

Ellen: (kissing him again) If by dessert you mean sex, then yes.

Patrick: (laughing) You have a one track mind…which in the past has been a good thing…and tomorrow it will again be a good thing…but for the next 24 hours I am trying REALLY hard to behave myself (pulling her out to the dance floor) and YOU are not making it very easy.

(She continued to pester him, dancing so close to him her body was brushing provocatively against his…he sighed into her hair…whispering in her ear)

Patrick: You are soooo bad…we are going to have to stay here all night…in a public place…if we go back to our room I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you.

Ellen: (laughing) I'm not scared to do it in a public place. (she softly rubbed her hands up his bare back, sending a chill up his spine) Let's get out of here!

Patrick: (looking at his watch with a desperate look on his face as he followed her out) God…22 more hours…(he shook his head, knowing it would be hard to fight her off for that long).


	29. Chapter 29

(Walking back down the beach holding hands...he tried to make small talk…she tried to make every conversation about sex…he refused to look at her…ignoring the looks she was giving him…trying to stand his ground. He jumped into the shower when they got home…a very COLD shower…but he needed another as he exited the bathroom and found her laying on the bed…in a skimpy nightie…drinking champagne and giving him their look.)

Patrick: You are not playing fair…don't you have anything else to sleep in…something flannel maybe…or a turtleneck…or a flannel turtleneck!

(She laughed, patting the bed next to her signaling for him to join her…he reluctantly agreed.)

Ellen: (kissing him…slowly sliding her tongue past his lips, and then pulling back to look at him) We can kiss, right? (he nodded…she kissed him again, this time her hands sliding over his bare chest, playfully squeezing his bottom) and we can touch, right? (he nodded, as she kissed him again…he sighed…trying to fight off the urge to touch her…but not able to control himself as she kissed him again his hands began to explore every inch of her…his hands playfully tugging at the thin piece of material covering her breasts…sliding it down to uncover the area, his mouth hungrily taking her into his mouth. Her hands moved around to massage him through his boxers…immediately feeling how much he had missed her. He laid back on the pillow…his eyes closed as he tried to remain in control…tried to muster up the strength to tell her to stop…as she released him from his boxers and took all of him into her hands his body was beyond the point of being able to resist. Her hand sliding over him…as her mouth moved over his chest…pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

Ellen: How much difference can 20 hours make...I'm sure I'm fine.

Patrick: (he ignored her…as much as he wanted to be inside her, he wasn't willing to risk hurting her…he laid her on her back, his hands sliding slowly up her thighs to part them, his mouth finding its destination as he heard a small gasp escape her….her head arched back in the pillow…her eyes squeezed shut…her fingers grasping at the sheets as his tongue continued to work until he saw her body tense…beginning to shake softly…as she finally finished she opened her eyes with a smile…trying to pull him down on top of her.)

Patrick: Oh no you don't…I'm going to take a shower…a very cold shower.

(He headed for the shower…a few seconds later she stepped inside with him.)

Patrick: Ellen…we can't…

Ellen: I know…but I can at least finish what I started out there. (A sigh of relief escaped him as she slowly took him into her hands…slowly sliding over him until he couldn't take it anymore…finally finishing, he grabbed her…kissing her urgently, unable to get enough…in his mind counting down the hours until he could be with her again.)


	30. Chapter 30

(The next day the weather was perfect…they rented a convertible…rode around the island…she was amazed by the beauty of this place, she had never been…and he was just enjoying the look on her face, the smile, glad to see her so happy after the accident. As they got out to stretch their legs and walk on the beach some of the local children were walking by selling flowers. Of course Patrick bought some for her…one of the older girls was carrying her little brother…an infant…not more than a couple months old. He had dark curly hair…much the way she imagined her son with Patrick would look.)

Ellen: May I? (The girl handed over the little boy…Ellen cooed at him…he kicked happily and smiled up at her. She held him for a few minutes, but Patrick noticed the tears in her eyes, and handed the baby back to his sister.)

Patrick: Thank you…he's beautiful. (He took Ellen's hand, and they began heading back toward the car.) Are you ok?

Ellen: I'm fine.

Patrick: We haven't really talked about it…do you wanna talk about it? (she shook her head no…unable to speak as tears streamed down her face) Baby, it's going to be ok…we'll try again just as soon as you're ready. Listen, I know this sounds awful, but as much as I wanted this baby…I hadn't met him or her yet, hadn't gotten the chance to fall in love with him or her yet. We can have more children, so as long as I still have you, as long as you're ok, then everything will be alright.

Ellen: Do you think it's my fault?

Patrick: Sweetie, NO, of course not.

Ellen: I should have waited for the police…or paid attention to the light…I mean what kind of mother am I going to be to let something like this happen?

Patrick: It isn't your fault…(he hugged her, pulling her face up to look at him) Listen to me, you're going to be a great mother…you're sweet, and loving, and kind, and our kids will be lucky to have you…I'm lucky to have you. (He kissed her again…she forced herself to smile, not wanting to spoil their amazing vacation together. They headed back to the car, and back to the resort to relax before getting ready for dinner that evening. He was sitting on the couch in his light blue dress shirt, the top couple buttons undone…and grey dress pants…his jaw dropped as she stepped out of the bedroom in a strappy little black dress. She giggled at the look on his face as he walked over to her…kissing her neck)

Ellen: Are you ready?

Patrick: To get you out of that dress? Yes.

Ellen: Too bad…I'm starving. (he shot her a pouty look as she headed for the door)

(They went to a sinfully expensive restaurant…lobster, steak, plenty of wine. The danced and laughed, went for a long walk barefoot on the beach after dinner. He pulled her to him on the beach, there was no music, but they slow danced on the beach anyway. Her eyes smiling up at him, sparkling in the moonlight. They walked a little further…a few doors down from where they were staying…talking and enjoying the beautiful night.)

Ellen: So, where do you see yourself in 5 year…10 years?

Patrick: Where do you see yourself?

Ellen: I asked you first.

Patrick: Well…(kissing her neck) I'll be wherever you are…so…

Ellen: (giggling as he continued kissing her neck) Do you think things will be different when we leave the show? When we don't work together every day?

Patrick: Yes…drastically different…(she looked at him with a worried look) when they show's over we can go days maybe weeks without leaving our house…or our bed. We can spend every waking minute together…how does that sound?

Ellen: We already spend every waking minute together…I just think…if we go on to do other things and we can't see each other for days, or weeks at a time…I don't know…I just think about it sometimes, I don't want things to change, ya know?

Patrick: Not going to happen…we've worked our asses off on this show…we've both done well in the paycheck department…so we can afford to pick and choose what we want to do after it's over…we'll work it out, don't worry.

Ellen: Ok. (she let it drop…not wanting to ruin their vacation by bringing up the movie deal that her agent had been bugging her about…she'd have to tell him soon, but she'd wait until they got home.)


	31. Chapter 31

(They walked down the beach until they reached their condo)

Patrick: How bout a glass of wine?

Ellen: Sure…(she sat on the deck, taking in the beautiful night, listening to the water roll up onto the beach. He headed inside briefly, returned minus his jacket and tie, and with wine and a couple of glasses. He settled in next to her, her legs draped comfortably over his, they sat quietly for a few minutes before she noticed him looking at her.)

Ellen: (giggling) What?

Patrick: Nothing…just thinking.

Ellen: About what?

Patrick: How long it would take Shonda to hunt us down if we stayed here…never went back?

Ellen: Well, they still have McSteamy…so you'd hardly be missed (he shot her a playful offended look)… but me on the other hand…I mean, what would the show be without it's super slutty intern?

Patrick: I'd hardly be missed…well, thank you…that's good to know.

Ellen: Well, I would miss you.

Patrick: Nice try. (he turned away…pretending to be pouting…ignoring her as she tried to turn his face to look at her…finally she crawled up onto his lap…facing him…taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.)

Ellen: I would miss you…(kissing him)…in fact, I HAVE missed being with you since the accident…(she kissed his neck, her mouth traveling down to kiss his chest as her fingers worked to undo the buttons on his shirt. He laid his head back…his eyes closed…wondering if he should stop her, wondering if it was too soon, not wanting to hurt her. But the feeling of her sitting on his lap and her mouth moving over his bare chest, his body was beginning to respond, and even if he'd wanted to stop, he knew he couldn't. He leaned forward, taking her face in his hands and pulling her mouth up to meet his. His hands on her shoulders, his thumbs slid under the straps of her dress, sliding the straps down, his mouth gently kissing her now bare shoulder.)

Patrick: We should…uh…go inside. (she was busy sliding him out of his shirt…he laughed) Unless you want to end up naked out here on this deck we better go inside. (She slid off his lap, standing in front of him, looking down with a smile as she extended her hand to him. He smiled up at her, took her hand, and pulled her inside. She squealed as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom…he laid her on the bed, and hesitated…looking down at her…)

Patrick: Are you sure…sure that you're ready…because we can wait…

Ellen: I'm a little offended to hear that you can wait…(taking his hand and pulling him down on top of her) because I don't think I can wait another minute…(he kissed her tenderly at first, but soon the pent up feelings of so many days without her began to take over…he had to keep reminding himself of her injuries…he slid off her dress…seeing the surgical scar on her abdomen, he gently slid his thumb over the bandage…)

Patrick: Are you sure you're ok?

Ellen: (unbuckling his pants and sliding them down…whispering) Please. (he kissed her again…knowing that she needed to be with him…knowing how much he needed to be with her…he gently entered her…hesitating inside…both of their eyes tearing up at the feeling of being together again. His eyes searched her face for any signs of pain or fear…she shot him her smile that he loved so much, so he continued…rocking gently, her hands on his hips encouraging him further and deeper…he felt her body tense, and hesitated, afraid that he was hurting her, but then he recognized the soft moan of pleasure and he continued as her body began to tremble beneath his. With a final thrust he let go…with one last passionate kiss he collapsed on the bed beside her…both out of breath…both relieved to be together again.)

(They woke up…the sun peeking through the window shears announcing another beautiful day outside…as he looked down at her sleeping peacefully in his arms…both still naked from the night before… he realized that nothing this island had to offer was better than being right here with her. He kissed her forehead, pulled her closer, and drifted back to sleep. They barely left the condo for the rest of the trip…an occasional walk on the beach was about as far as they got. They ordered in…relaxed…and enjoyed their last few days together before they would have to return to LA and work.)


	32. Chapter 32

(The night before her return to work they had a fundraiser to attend. He was waiting in the living room, watching tv as she came down the staircase. He did a double take and with a smile came into the foyer to meet her…kissing her cheek and looking her up and down.)

Patrick: My attorney's are going to have a hard time with the lawsuit against the paparazzi with you looking so hot just 2 weeks later. (he was kidding, trying to make light of the situation, but his attorney had filed restraining orders and lawsuits…it likely wouldn't do any good, but they wanted someone to pay for the accident that killed their unborn child. Exiting the car and heading into the fundraiser maybe the photographers with the restraining orders were not there, but they had simply been replaced with 20 new ones…shoving cameras in their faces as they entered the event. Patrick protectively put his arm up to clear a path for her as the couple rushed inside. Her heart was racing…he could see that she was upset, so he led her into a quiet corner where she could compose herself.)

Patrick: You ok? (she nodded, forcing a smile) We can go home…they'll understand if you're not feeling up for it.

Ellen: No, then we'll just have to go back out there with the vultures…I don't need to go home…I need alcohol.

Patrick: (smiling) Ok. (he led her inside…they found the table with the rest of the cast. They hadn't seen her since she left the hospital, so she was warmly greeted, all were glad to see her looking so good after her ordeal.)

Kate: Hawaii agreed with you…you guys look great.

Ellen: Thanks…I feel good…and I'll be back to work tomorrow which will be good…getting things back to normal.

Sandra: Didn't think I'd ever hear anyone say they'll be glad to be back working 1000 hours a week…maybe I need to sleep with one of my co-stars…make it more fun to go to work…(she looked at TR to her left and Kate to her right) You're the only two that are single…so which is it going to be?

Kate: (pointing to Ellen and Patrick) Well, they kicked me outa their threesome…maybe we can start our own. (they all laughed…Patrick watching Ellen who looked up at him with a smile. He gave her a quick kiss and then headed to the bar to get them both a drink.)

(At the end of the night everyone hugged Ellen in the lobby, Patrick took her hand and rushed her past photographers to his car.)

Patrick: That was a nice night…everyone was glad to see you.

Ellen: Yeah…I was glad to see them. I missed all of them…it's hard to imagine a better group to go to work with every day…(she thought to herself about the movie deal that her agent was pushing her to accept…and the string of other projects that he wanted her to do…which meant terminating her contract with Grey's after this season…she looked up at her husband…thought of the rest of the cast…and smiled…the decision was simple really…before the accident she had considered leaving...thinking it would be nice to try other things, but looking over at Patrick who was smiling at her she knew…her whole life's happiness was wrapped up in him…taking a job that would take her away from him wasn't the right decision, no matter what kind of fame and fortune it brought her. She interlocked her fingers with his…leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes…smiling that the decision was made. Her agent of course was none too happy…his commission with Grey's was nothing compared to the movie deal he had worked out for her…her cell phone was ringing off the hook the next morning as he urged her all morning to reconsider…she went out for a jog as Patrick got out of the shower her phone kept ringing, so finally he flipped it open to the familiar voice of Mel (Ellen's long time agent)

Mel: Ellen…babe…Paramount is breathing down my neck here…they are giving me until the end of the day and then your part is going to go to Kate Bosworth…Ellen…Ellen, did you hear me?

Patrick: Mel, it's me.

Mel: Oh…Patrick…(Mel had promised Ellen he wouldn't tell him…but he was getting desperate, so in a way he was glad that he found out) She's making a mistake, Patrick. You of all people know that these kind of offers don't come around every day. (He didn't want to hear it, but he knew Mel was right…he was upset at the thought of her leaving, but more upset that she hadn't been able to talk to him about such an important decision. He was in the kitchen taking out his frustrations chopping up ingredients for his omelet. She poured some juice…and sat on the bar stool watching him…)

Ellen: Whatever on Earth did that onion ever do to you? (she laughed, he continued to chop, not looking the least bit amused. She walked over to join him…touching his shoulder to try to turn him to face her, but he pulled away, concentrating on his cooking)

Ellen: What's wrong?

Patrick: Nothing…we're late for work…and I'm busy. (she shrugged, and started to head upstairs for a shower, but froze in the doorway at his next statement)

Patrick: Mel called… (she realized from the way Patrick was acting that Mel must have told him…she turned to talk to him about it, but as she touched his arm he slammed down the pan…startling her…he turned off the stove and shot her a hurt look.)

Patrick: Screw the omelet…suddenly I'm not hungry…and we're late. (He left her standing there and headed upstairs to get dressed. She joined him in the bedroom, not knowing what to say, so they got dressed in silence and headed to work. They rode to work in silence for the first few minutes…but she couldn't stand him being mad at her, so she had to try to explain.)

Ellen: I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell…I'm not taking it…so…

Patrick: Nothing to tell? A potentially career altering decision and there's nothing to talk about…nothing to consider…it doesn't even warrant a conversation with ME…your husband?

Ellen: You would have tried to convince me to take it…and I don't want to leave…

(He pulled into his parking space…and looked at her…unsure what to say…he didn't want her to leave either…but he knew that she should…and he was still hurt that she hadn't discussed it with him, so frustrated…he grabbed his bag and headed to his trailer to get ready for work. He avoided her most of the day…she was busy with work and everyone was anxious to see her on her first day back, so despite her efforts to get a moment alone with him she didn't get one. It was after midnight when she finished shooting…he had finished several hours earlier…she entered the trailer and saw him laying in the bed, his back to her, so with a frustrated sigh she threw on a nightshirt, flipped off the lamp and crawled into bed next to him. She laid there for a few minutes, wanting to wake him…wanting to talk about it…she couldn't sleep knowing he was angry…luckily neither could he…)

Patrick: I don't want you to turn it down because of me…

Ellen: (her eyes instantly began to tear…she tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could talk to him about it) I'm turning it down because of me…because it's what I want.

Patrick: (He rolled over to face her, softly wiping away her tears) Sweetie, it's a great offer…it's what you've always wanted.

Ellen: No…I've always wanted to be happy…and secure…and doing good work. I have all of that now. Maybe movies would bring bigger fame and bigger fortune but if I'm not happy then what is the point.

Patrick: Maybe you would be happy?

Ellen: Patrick, I am miserable on your days off when I am working without you for one day…working away from you for months at a time is not going to make me happy…and I'm not going to do it…end of discussion…and if you say another word about it I am going to start to think that you are trying to get rid of me…

Patrick: I just don't want you to look back in five years when we're finished with the show and looking for work and think that maybe you made the wrong choice…

Ellen: In five years…when we're finished with the show I will not be looking for work…I'll have my hands full with all of the little Ellen's and Patrick's running around our house. (She kissed him, but he pulled back faking a worried look)

Patrick: Exactly how many little Ellen's and Patrick's are we talking here?

Ellen: I don't know…6 or 8 maybe. (she laughed at the look on his face and kissed him again, pulling his shirt over his head) Do you wanna make a little Ellen or Patrick with me?

Patrick: (flipping her over onto her back as she squealed) Yeah…let's start with one…and we'll go from there.

Ellen: (smiling) Ok. (He stopped for a moment as she took his face in her hands, softly brushing the hair out of his face and smiling up at him.) I love you.

Patrick: I love you too.


	33. Chapter 33

(The next morning they had a table read for the next episode…as Patrick flipped through the pages he looked up at Shonda)

Patrick: Uh…we need a re-write on page 22.

(She flipped to the page)

Shonda: What's wrong?

Patrick: Uh…my wife is making out with someone named Mark…and I'm pretty sure that should read Derek.

Shonda: Your wife is not making out with anyone…Meredith is making out with Mark…and it's staying in. (Patrick was kidding…well half kidding…as he shot a playful dirty look at Eric Dane)

Eric: (sarcastic) This isn't going to be awkward.

Patrick: Not at all…I'll tell you what, next time your wife is on set visiting I'll make out with her that way you don't feel bad about kissing my wife. (Ellen hit his arm to shut him up so they could continue the table read.)

(As they began shooting the episode Ellen and Eric were called to the set for their scene…as Peter was putting them in their places, what a surprise that Patrick showed up to watch...)

Peter: I can close the set if it would make this less awkward.

Eric: (laughing) No…it's fine…we're all friends here, right? (under his breath to Ellen) And he wouldn't kick the ass of one of his friends would he?

Ellen: Of course not…(loudly so Patrick could hear her) HE'S ONLY KIDDING…HE KNOWS WE'RE ALL JUST FRIENDS.

Patrick: Just friends…funny…that's what we used to tell Robyn and Andrew when our love scenes looked a little too "real". (Jokingly to Eric) It better not look TOO real.

Peter: (to Eric) It better look TOO real.

Eric: GREAAAT…no pressure.

(They made it through their lines…but as Eric leaned in to kiss her Ellen busted out laughing)

Ellen: I'm sorry…I'm sorry…ok, ok. (she composed herself…trying to keep a straight face…they did 4 more takes but each time he leaned in for the kiss she started giggling.) Turn your back Patrick…I can't make out with him with you looking at me.

Patrick: Uh…you're not supposed to be making out with him…you're supposed to be ACTING like you're making out with him.

Ellen: OK…whatever…turn around. (They got through the scene…a very passionate kiss as Eric backed her against her locker and kissed her)

Peter: OK…cut.

Eric: Please tell me you got it so I don't have to do THAT again...(Ellen swatted his arm)…no offense.

Ellen: None taken.

Peter: We got it.

Patrick: Thank god…now when do we shoot the scene where Derek comes in in a jealous rage and shoots the place up?

Ellen: You're funny…I'm done until 7:00, do you have time for dinner?

Patrick: Sure. (They headed off to a restaurant down the street for dinner.)

Shonda: (Walking up as Eric was preparing to leave for the day) I heard the scene went well.

Eric: Yeah…it was fine…not that I want to shoot another love scene with Patrick's wife any time soon. (Shonda shot him a wicked smile, which was not too reassuring.)

(At dinner Ellen tried to ignore the looks he was giving her, but he persisted to pester her.)

Ellen: You're being a child…you are acting like a jealous teenager.

Patrick: I'm kidding…I don't care who you make out with during the day…I know you're coming home with me.

Ellen: I can make out with whoever I want…because the blond guy from craft services was checking me out yesterday.

Patrick: The bald guy?

Ellen: No, the one with the tattoos and the beer belly.

Patrick: (shrugging) Go for it.

Ellen: Thanks!

(That evening it was Meredith and Derek's turn to make out on camera…their characters had been fighting…had decided to see other people…which is why Mark was putting the moves on Meredith…however Meredith had later gotten drunk at Joe's and taken a cab to Derek's…thus they were shooting the scene at the trailer…giving Patrick a chance to put all of his jealousy from earlier in the day to good use on camera…they first had a legendary Mer/Der fight…Meredith walked into the trailer to find Derek exiting the shower and a young woman sitting on his bed. He looked at her…seeing the hurt look on her face as she turned to leave…but she had to wait for a cab…she ran through the grass toward the street…he had thrown on jeans and caught her as she stood hunched over…hands on her knees…trying to catch her breath. As she saw him coming she started to run again, but he caught her, accidentally knocking her to the ground and tumbling down on top of her. She was crying…he wiped away her tears as they laid in the grass looking at each other.)

Derek: I see you met my sister. (Meredith was mortified…burying her face in her hands as she laughed and then cried harder.)

Meredith: (still hiding her face) I don't want you to see other people.

Derek: (he smiled down at her, pulling her hands down so he could look into her eyes.) I don't want you to see other people either. (His mouth came crushing down to meet hers…the jealousy from seeing her pretend to kiss someone else and his competitive nature of wanting their scene to be hotter than her and Eric's…so the kiss nearly set the place on fire They kissed for several minutes…as he finally pulled back and heard cut…he jumped up…pulling her to her feet…looking pleased with himself. He looked over to see Eric watching from nearby.

Patrick: See how that's done…ONE take. (he smugly walked away as his wife chimed in)

Ellen: Not like my scene with Eric where I kept messing up and we had to keep kissing over and over and over…(sarcastic) Man, I hate it when that happens. (Eric and the crew burst out laughing as Patrick turned around…trying to look offended, but he burst out laughing as well.)

Patrick: Just for that little comment we're going to do something tonight…over and over and over.

Ellen: Is that supposed to be a punishment? (she ran up to join him, as he slid his arm over her shoulders and they made their way back to their trailer.)


	34. Chapter 34

(The alarm was screaming…Patrick reached over to make it stop, not wanting to wake his wife, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. They had stayed at the trailer…were spending most nights there since Ellen had many scenes to catch up on due to her medical leave. He knew he had to wake her…but just 5 more minutes. He watched her sleep…softly caressing her bare back. As promised they had made love over and over last night. She hadn't bothered to get dressed afterward, and waking up to her minus her clothing was his favorite way to start the morning. He decided to give her a few more minutes to sleep, so he slipped away to shower first. She heard the shower start…as much as she wanted to sleep, the mental image of him a few feet away…all hot and steamy in the shower and she quickly hurried in to join him. Staring at the outline of his body for a moment through the glass shower door…she smiled…startling him as she opened the door to join him. He smiled…grabbing her hand and pulling her in.)

Patrick: Morning. Didn't you get enough of me last night?

Ellen: (kissing him) I have a feeling that I could NEVER get enough of you.

(Both knowing they needed to hurry he worked the shampoo through her hair, kissing her as his fingers worked through her hair. Next the body wash…his hands moving over her wet body…she pulled his mouth down to hers…when she couldn't take it another moment they finished the shower…shut off the water…both wrapped in a towel, they ran back to bed…quickly, urgently their bodies coming together one more time before they needed to rush in to the set. They dressed quickly…a golf cart was waiting for them outside the trailer…he purposely drove like a maniac, making her scream and laugh all the way to the set…one more quick kiss and he was off to a meeting and she was off to rehearse lines with Sandra and TR. They met up again for lunch…headed to a diner down the street. She wore a big floppy hat and sunglasses, he wore a baseball cap and sunglasses, but it didn't help…it never did…they were always recognized…always pursued by photographers. They had accepted it, and quickly moved inside, to a quiet table in the back corner of the restaurant.)

Patrick: So, I have a race Saturday.

Ellen: I know.

Patrick: Are you going to come?

Ellen: Do I ever?

Patrick: No…but I thought maybe you could…since we're all off Saturday.

Ellen: You know I don't like to see you racing around a track 100+ miles per hour…I'd be too nervous to watch. (he nodded…but she saw the disappointed look on his face as he smiled and changed the subject….knowing how important it was to him) But I guess if anything were to happen to you I would want to be there…so…

Patrick: (his face lit up…beaming at her) Really?

Ellen: Really. (he squeezed her hand…smirking at her. They finished their lunch and headed back to work.)

(Early Saturday morning she was in the bedroom packing an overnight bag for the race…he rushed around the house…talking a mile a minute…always in a good mood on race day. She was glad that she would get to see it, but she always worried…what if he got hurt, or hurt someone else…but she looked over at the childlike smile on his face as he talked excitedly about the days events. He loved the hobby…and she loved him…so she smiled and nodded pushing her fears to the back of her mind. She watched practice that morning…the first few laps she was certain that she didn't take a breath…so tense…but eventually she relaxed. After practice they snuck away to the RV for lunch and a quick nap. She woke up to find him getting dressed, preparing for the race. She had a knot in her stomach…but ignored it…playing the role of the supportive wife.)

Ellen: Good luck today.

Patrick: (startled that she was awake…he stopped dressing and turned to smile at her…crawling back onto the bed with her for just a second) Thank you.

Ellen: Be careful ok?

Patrick: I will.

Ellen: Promise?

Patrick: I promise. (with a smile and a quick kiss he hurried back to the track…she tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't, so she dressed and hurried back out to watch him prepare for the race to start.)

(It took a few laps for her to relax, but finally she did. It took a while for him to get his head in the race…he had to admit it was a little distracting knowing that she was watching. Around lap 20 she was certain that her heart had stopped as Patrick spun out on the straight away right in front of them, his car crashing into a pile of tires which luckily cushioned the impact…she held her breath, relieved to see him crawl out of the car. There wasn't any damage, so he continued on in the race. With only three laps to go all of the cars were battling for position. As Patrick's car headed into turn 1 another car clipped his and sent his car airborne…Ellen opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out…she was wearing headphones and had been able to hear Patrick talking to the crew the entire day…she heard the crew chief's voice through the headphones…everyone silent…waiting for a reply.)

Chief: You okay Patrick? (silence…Ellen staring at the car…watching for him to climb out.) Buddy…you alright? (still nothing as they watched the emergency crews rush to the car. Ellen jumped down from her seat…instinctively wanting to run out onto the track. The chief's wife, Nancy grabbed her arm and led her to their golf cart nearby.)

Nancy: Honey, they'll take him to the care center…let's meet them over there ok? (Ellen nodded…unable to speak…trying to blink back tears…not allowing herself to think the worse.)

Ellen: He'll be ok, right? He's ok.

Nancy: I'm sure everything is going to be ok honey…(the two sped off…as the cart pulled up the care center Ellen jumped out almost while it was still moving…she ran inside…caught a glimpse of him being wheeled down the hallway as she entered. She was stopped by a nurse.)

Nurse: You'll have to wait out here sweetie...they'll come find you as soon as they know anything.

Ellen: He's ok, right?

Nurse: It was a hard impact…and he's unconscious…they're going to do a CT and they'll know more then. You can wait out here…and try not to worry.

(Try not to worry…right…that sounded easy enough…except that everything in her life that she cared about had literally just come crashing down around her. She paced in the waiting room for what seemed like hours…the car owner and crew chief trying to console her…finally the doctor came out to give them an update.)

Doctor: The CT showed some bruising on the right temporal lobe…there doesn't appear to be any bleeding, so it doesn't appear that we'll need to operate at this point. However, there is some risk of swelling possibly causing the brain to push against Patrick's skull…if the swelling worsens we may have to remove a portion of the bone to allow room for the swelling so as not to damage the brain.

Ellen: Is he awake? Can I see him?

Doctor: He's not awake, but you can see him…(before the man even finished the sentence she was halfway back the hallway to be with her husband. The nurse was finishing attaching his monitors as Ellen entered. She left the doctor and Ellen alone…Ellen trying to blink back tears and hold it together…not wanting Patrick to see her upset if he opened his eyes.)

Doctor: I'll be right outside…you can use the red button on the wall if you need anything. The chopper is in route and they'll airlift him to Atlanta Medical Center for further tests and observation probably within the hour. (she nodded…her eyes still on Patrick as the doctor left the room. She moved over to sit in the empty chair by the bed…she gently stroked his hand…holding onto it…searching his face for any sign that he knew she was there.)

Ellen: Baby…it's me…can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me Patrick? (the tears were streaming down her face by this time) They're going to transfer you soon, so we don't have much time, so open your eyes sweetie…I need you to open your eyes so I know you're ok. (her pleas were met with silence…it seemed like only a few minutes had passed, but soon they were coming in to transport him to AMC.)

Ellen: I need just a minute with him…(the nurse hesitated, but the doctor nodded for her to leave, and he followed…leaving the couple alone for one last moment. She bent down close to his ear…her voice merely a whisper) I love you…I love you so much. Everything is going to be ok…I'm leaving for the hospital right now…I just need you to be strong…be strong and meet me there ok? (saying a silent prayer that she would see him there…that nothing would happen to him before she got a chance to see him again. With a final kiss she rushed to the car waiting to take her to Atlanta. When she arrived at the hospital she was met by photographers and fans camped outside the hospital awaiting word on the actor. Thankfully she was able to enter through a private entrance, thus avoiding all of the press. The doctor was examining him when Ellen arrived.)

Ellen: How is he?

Doctor: Mrs. Dempsey…he remained stable during the flight. The CT report is promising…there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage, so it's just a waiting game at this point to see when he will regain consciousness.

Ellen: Ok…(the doctor left them alone…it was a long evening…her emotions ran the gamut…she was worried, distraught, angry, and finally just emotionally exhausted. She paced in his room…staring out the window…startled by a faint whisper behind her. She froze…almost afraid that she was imagining things…almost afraid to turn around. She turned around slowly…their eyes meeting…both filled with tears…both speechless as she tried to hold it together as she rushed over for a closer look…to reassure herself that he was really looking at her, and talking to her.)

Patrick: Hey.

Ellen: (smiling through her tears) Hey. (she started to reach for the button to call the nurse) I should get the nurse…(he grabbed her hand…squeezing it…just wanting a moment with her. He pulled her closer…his hand softly touching her cheek…she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force back the tears, but a tiny tear slid down her cheek.

Patrick: I'm ok.

Ellen: At the moment you are…but I may kill you myself for worrying me like that. (she kissed him…as she tried to call for the nurse he pulled her back down to kiss her again. Finally she insisted that they get the doctor to check him out. They were able to control the swelling of his brain without surgery…he would have to spend the night in the hospital for observation, but the doctors felt like by tomorrow he would be able to go home. Patrick tried to convince Ellen to go back to their hotel to get a good night's rest…but she slid her shoes off…nudged him over in the bed…and crawled up into bed with him. She was emotionally drained from the day's events…she curled up next to him…emotionally exhausted, but too keyed up to sleep. She closed her eyes to try, but opened them to find him "looking' at her.)

Ellen: What?

Patrick: Nothing.

Ellen: If something happened to you…(her voice cracked…he pulled her closer)

Patrick: Sssshhh…nothing is going to happen to me…I'm fine.

Ellen: This time…but what about next time? I can't imagine my life without you…I don't want to imagine my life without you, and today I had to.

Patrick: It's been a long day baby…let's try to get some sleep, ok?

Ellen: (she shook her head at him, grinning) Trying to change the subject…very clever.

Patrick: (running his hand up her thigh) I KNEW I should've tried to feel you up…that always works to get me out of trouble.

Ellen: Not even that can work this time! (or so she thought, but as she felt him hand slide beneath her panties, she suddenly lost her train of thought. Day or night she always wanted to be with him…but the fear of almost losing him today had only intensified her need to be with him. Of course he physically needed to recover, but he wasn't selfish enough to worry only about himself…one hand worked beneath her panties while the other undid the buttons on her shirt. His finger exploring more of her as his other hand slid aside her lace bra as his mouth hungrily took in the skin underneath. As his fingers worked in a circular motion beneath her panties he almost couldn't resist the urge to be inside her…but he would have to. Her body began to tense…she clenched the sheets in her tiny fingers as her body began to tremble. He pulled back to watch as her body shook…a tiny moan escaping her as waves of pleasure rushed over her body. With a satisfied sigh she opened her eyes to see him watching her.

Patrick: Am I forgiven?

Ellen: (shaking her head no) I don't think so. (she turned her back to him to drift off to sleep…he took her into his arms, relieved to be holding her…and contently the couple fell asleep in each others arms)


	35. Chapter 35

(Patrick recovered from his injuries…he agreed to take off the rest of the racing season…Ellen was relieved…they were nearing the end of shooting this season of the show…she was looking forward to the long hiatus to relax, maybe travel. They were in the middle of a grueling schedule of shooting the season finale…she was working long hours and she and Patrick were mostly sleeping in the trailer on set at night since they finished so late. She finished shooting a scene and headed back to the trailer to see if he wanted to go to lunch…he and his agent were in the trailer discussing movie projects. Offers had been pouring in the last few years. Every summer during the hiatus he had done a movie…and straight back to shooting the show without taking a break…this summer he had planned to focus on racing during the summer…Ellen was glad that he wouldn't be working and had turned down several projects herself so that they could spend time together…and now that he was taking a break from racing she was excited for the long break. As Ellen walked in the agent closed up the paperwork and hurried out, knowing that Patrick hadn't had a chance to discuss his next project with his wife.)

Chuck (agent): I'll give you a call tomorrow Patrick. Nice to see you again Ellen. (he left…the smug smirk on his face making Ellen wonder what the two had been discussing.

Ellen: What was that all about?

Patrick: What? Nothing…let's eat. (he started to walk out, but she grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. He shot her his charming smile that he always used to get himself out of trouble…she shook her head and let it drop…for now anyway. They headed off to lunch. Photographers clamored around, snapping pictures of them at the outdoor café down the street. Always interested in pictures of Ellen eating, since her weight was apparently of interest to people across the country. She and Patrick worked out together, so she was much less waif like than in earlier seasons, but that didn't stop the photographers, or the eating disorder rumors.)

Ellen: (mocking the tabloid headlines) I can see the headlines now…PATRICK DEMPSEY CAUGHT OUT TO LUNCH WITH HIS WIFE…(GASP)…AND OUR SOURCES REVEAL HE HAD KETCHUP ON HIS BURGER! (The two laughing…ignoring the cameras…knowing if they did anything except smile it would be plastered all over the papers and net.)

Patrick: Just ignore them.

Ellen: That's a great idea…let's talk about something else.

Patrick: Yes…let's.

Ellen: What were you and Chuck doing in the trailer?

Patrick: (trying to deflect her question) Really Ellen…he's not my type.

Ellen: You know what I mean…what big deal has he worked up for you this time?

Patrick: Well…actually…it's a big Paramount deal…in Europe…Kate Hudson has already signed on…and they offered me the male lead.

Ellen: (her eyes locked on his…she knew that a role like that wouldn't be able to finish during the hiatus…he would have to turn it down…but as he averted his eyes to avoid her stare she began to wonder.) Did you tell Chuck that Shonda barely gives you enough time to brush your teeth each day…let alone finding time for a project of that size.

Patrick: Most of it will be shot during the break…and for the rest I'll just have to juggle both for a couple of months…it's in my contract that I can do one project per year…there's nothing she can do about it.

Ellen: You already signed on didn't you? (she hoped she was wrong, but saw the look on his face and she knew. She knew the photographers were there…waiting for a photo of a big fight…she wouldn't give them the satisfaction, so she simply stood…gritting her teeth and giving him a fake smile.) I should really be getting back.

Patrick: Oh come on…can we at least talk about it?

Ellen: You know when we should have talked about it? BEFORE you signed…there's a thought. (She stood leaning over him and whispering in his ear) I'm only doing this because the photographers are watching…enjoy it because it's not going to happen again any time soon. (she leaned over and kissed him, his hand on her waist hoping to keep her from leaving, but she pulled away and quickly turned to leave. He hollered after her to wait for him, but she ignored him and stormed back down the street to the set.)

(They didn't have any scenes together that day, so she was able to avoid him the rest of the evening. Katie, Kate and Sandra were going out after work for drinks like they often did. Ellen normally didn't go, but tonight she did. She finished several hours before him and would normally have waited for him, but tonight she had already left by the time he finished up…no note…no message. He called her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail…he assumed she was at home, but when he got there all of the lights were off and her car wasn't in the garage. He sent her a text message.)

"I know you're mad…I get it…I should have talked to you…I'm sorry." He waited for an hour and still no response…he sent her a second message. "Ok, I know I'm an ass, but I at least deserve to know that you're not lying in a ditch somewhere…tell me where you are and I'll meet you there."

(A few minutes later he was relieved to at least get a response…although it only confirmed that she was still angry with him…

"I'm fine…out with friends…don't wait up."

(With a heavy sigh he contemplated driving around to look for her, but he had no idea where to start…didn't even know who she was with…so he decided maybe it would be better to let her cool off…he poured himself a drink and settled onto the couch to wait for her.)

Ellen: (still looking at the text message from her husband) "I'll meet you there"…what an ASS…what would be the point in him meeting me here when I came here to get AWAY from him.

Kate: OK…not feeling a bit used.

Ellen: Sorry…that's not what I meant.

Katie: Wasn't it just last week that he convinced you to turn down that job in New York so you could spend the summer with him?

Ellen: EXACTLY…and New York is at least in this country…he's going to spend the entire summer in Europe…and he just assumes I'm going to drop everything and go with him without even discussing it with me…I'm not spending my summer in Europe.

Sandra: Let's see…it's either the summer in Europe or the summer in L.A. WITHOUT your husband…you know, the husband that you miss when he's gone too long in the bathroom. You are SO spending the summer in Europe.

Ellen: I am sooo not spending the summer in Europe. (she defiantly picked up the phone and dialed her agent) Rebecca…remember the film in New York…if they haven't given it to someone else tell them I'm suddenly free this summer…I'll take it. (She closed the phone looking around at all of her shocked co-stars.)

Sandra: Uh, you need to call her back.

Ellen: No, what I need is for my husband to realize that I am not at his beckon call…that I have a career of my own that doesn't involve him. That I have a life!

Sandra: No you don't.

Ellen: Well, I do now. (she shot her a defiant look…which changed to a worried look as what she had done began to sink in.) It'll be good for us to spend some time apart…for him to realize it's not all about him.

Kate: He's a man…of course it's all about him. (they laughed and drank…drank heavily until nearly 3:00am…they were supposed to be back on set at 6:00, so they all went back to the set to sleep it off a couple of hours in their trailers.)

(Around 5:00 Patrick sat straight up on the couch…looking around…trying to focus on where he was…finally remembering that Ellen had been out…that she was mad…he must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her. He looked at his watch…5:00…they should be heading to work soon…he headed upstairs to see if she was up…his stomach sank at the sight of their empty bed. He sat heavily down onto the bed with a long sigh…not able to remember the last time they had spent the night apart. He ran back downstairs…there was a text message to let him know she wouldn't be home, so at least he knew nothing had happened to her. He quickly showered…tried to call her…no answer, so he headed to work. She was already shooting when he got there…he was in meetings and rehearsing most of the day. Early afternoon he found her and Eric in wardrobe…he stood outside enjoying watching the smile on her face…and her giggle. The smile vanished as he entered the room.)

Patrick: Hey.

Ellen: (her stomach fluttered at the sight of him…she had missed him all day…but she resisted the urge to jump into his arms…he needed to learn that their marriage was a partnership…big decisions should be made by both of them. She gave him a half smile as he kissed her cheek) Hey. (Eric excused himself, so the couple was alone.)

Patrick: I missed you last night. (she continued to dress without a word…he took her arm, turning her to look at him.) I'm sorry…(he pulled her closer, trying to kiss her, but she turned her head, so he kissed her neck instead. His mouth moving down her neck…she tried to hold back, but a small sigh escaped her…his body instantly responding to her…he had missed her last night…hated when they fought…couldn't stand it when she was mad at him.)

Patrick: I have an hour until my next scene…come back to the trailer with me. (his hands slid up her shirt, softly moving over her bare back…she almost caved, but really had to get back to work.)

Ellen: I can't…I'm sorry. (she pulled away and rushed back to work)

(She finished shooting fairly late that evening…nearly 11:00…she had barely seen her husband all day…she new he was done before her and assumed he'd be waiting in the trailer…she walked with Katie)

Katie: So…did McDreamy wonder where you were last night? Did he learn his lesson?

(both girls stopped walking…noticing a black stretch limo in the parking lot near their trailers. The driver stepped out)

Driver: Mrs. Dempsey…(he opened the back door and gestured for her to get in…she looked at Katie laughing)

Ellen: I guess he did. (she sat in the limo…drank the champagne…ate a few chocolates…sniffed the dozen roses lying in the seat beside her…she had to smile as her cell phone rang and she recognized Patrick's number.)

Ellen: Hello?

Patrick: Hi…

Ellen: Well…either I'm on my way to see you…or I've been kidnapped.

Patrick: Both…apparently I have to hire someone to bring you to meet me in order to get a minute alone with you today.

Ellen: It wasn't intentional…I was working.

Patrick: And not coming home last night, was that not intentional either?

Ellen: No that was because you were an ass.

Patrick: Agreed.

Ellen: Where is he taking me?

Patrick: You'll see. I'll see you soon.

(she laid back against the seat to relax…the ride was short, maybe 20 minutes and the driver pulled up in front of a ritzy hotel…the driver opened the door and handed her a room key.)

Ellen: Thank you.

(she made her way up to the room…let herself into the suite…the living room was dark except for the soft flicker of candlelight…and empty except for a long negligee lying on the sofa table. She found the bathroom and changed…she ventured around the suite and entered the bedroom…the doors to the balcony were open and she peered outside…Patrick was looking out at the night sky…deep in thought…shirtless, wearing only jeans. He felt her behind him and turned…a relieved smile to see her…he rushed across the balcony pulling her into his arms. A sigh of relief that she had come.)

Patrick: (sweetly smoothing her hair out of her eyes) Are you hungry…I can order you something?

Ellen: (her lips meeting his) Not really. (she kissed him again, taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. His hands slid down her arms, sliding over the smooth satin of the nighty he had purchased for her earlier this evening. His fingers sliding the thin strap off her shoulder…his eyes fixed on her body as he removed the other strap and watched as it fell to the floor. She stepped over it…her fingers unfastening his pants and sliding inside, gently squeezing his bottom. His mouth hungrily moved down to meet hers…she pushed him down to sit on the large chair in the bedroom. Releasing him from his pants…his hands sliding up and down her bare thighs before sliding her panties down to the floor. She exhaled as he pulled her closer…his mouth moving over her bare stomach…her hands moving through his hair…she pushed him back on the chair and climbed onto his lap. His body responding to the sight of her letting her know how much he wanted her…she raised up on his lap and gently placed him inside her. His eyes closed he leaned back on the chair…unable to resist he opened his eyes to watch as his wife began to rock on his lap. His hands exploring every inch of her soft skin…taking her soft breasts into his mouth…his tongue playfully teasing them as she groaned with pleasure on top of him. He couldn't hold back…wanting to feel more of her…he lifted her and carried her over to the bed. He was certain that she was more beautiful now then the moment they met as he paused for a moment, looking down at her smiling up at him from the bed. He moved on top of her…pushing himself harder and deeper inside her…he wanted to hold back…always wanting more of her, but as she moaned with pleasure and her body began to shake beneath him he couldn't hold back, thrusting a few final times before releasing inside of her. He kissed her several more times, and then scooped her up, pulling her into his arms as they laid together, drifting off to sleep.)

(They received their wake up call from the hotel at 6:00, Patrick had drifted back to sleep, but she heard her cell phone ringing from the living room and snuck out to answer it. A smile still on her face as she watched her unclothed husband sleeping peacefully. She grabbed the phone, and talked softly as she crawled back under the covers.)

Ellen: Hello.

Rebecca: Ellen…babe…I wanted to catch you before work…I've given Malcolm your verbal commitment for the project…I'll fax the contract over today…(Patrick rolled over trying to pull her back to bed.) Ellen…are you there.

Ellen: (whisper) Yeah…I'm here. Now is not a good time…so…

Rebecca: You haven't told him about the film yet have you?

Ellen: Not exactly. (she hung up the phone…looking down at her husband sleeping peacefully next to her…not sure how she would break the news to him…worse yet not sure how she would survive the summer apart.)


	36. Chapter 36

(They were so busy shooting the finale that Ellen barely had a moment alone with him over the next week. He would be leaving for Europe in 2 weeks and he still didn't know that she wasn't going with him. She finished shooting by 8:00 one evening…he had to work for another hour or two so she went home before him and had a nice dinner waiting for him when he got home. She met him at the door with a glass of wine…helped him off with his jacket and took his hand…leading him out to the veranda where she had set up the table with a nice romantic dinner. Of course she was trying to butter him up before telling him about her job in New York, but he didn't need to know that…not yet anyway.)

Patrick: So, Sandra and Isaiah got into it today after you left.

Ellen: Why does that not surprise me.

Patrick: I think the hiatus will do us all some good…(he pulled her chair closer to his, kissing her neck)…I know I can't wait to go away with you.

Ellen: (she pulled away…trying to sound casual) Sweetie, you'll be working the whole time…it's not like we'd be spending THAT much time together.

Patrick: (pulling her closer and kissing her) I'll make time…besides, a movie schedule is much less grueling than the show…I'll have plenty of time off to be with you.

(Her heart was pounding…part of her regretting her decision to work during the summer, part of her angry that she was the one feeling guilty when he was working all summer as well…part of her knowing she needed to tell him…part of her not wanting to see the look on his face when she did. She suddenly felt trapped, and excused herself from the table…heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face and work up the nerve to tell him. She looked in the mirror, got it together…took a deep breath and went back out. He was standing outside the bathroom waiting for her.)

Patrick: Are you ok? (he took her face in his hands…looking into her eyes…he looked worried, which made her feel worse.)

Ellen: I have something to tell you…I should have already told you and I haven't…and I'm sorry…

Patrick: Are you pregnant? (the smirk on his face was priceless…she almost wished that was it)

Ellen: No.

Patrick: Well, we can work on that in Europe if you want.

Ellen: That's just it…I'm not going to Europe with you Patrick. (he was caught off guard…took a step back and looked at her…confused) I was mad that I turned down the film in New York and then you were going to be working all summer, so I called them back and I took the part…

Patrick: (he stared at her for a moment…expressionless…she couldn't tell what he was thinking…then she saw a hint of a smile on his face) Sweetie…you can't base your career decisions on me…if you find a project that interests you then you should do it…and we'll make it work. Ok?

Ellen: Ok…(he pulled her into his arms…she always felt so much better there…so safe and content) But, how am I going to survive the whole summer without you?

Patrick: You won't…you'll be lonely and miserable and fly over to see me every chance you get…at least you better. You know what they say about absence and the heart…

Ellen: They also say "out of sight, out of mind".

Patrick: Don't say things like that…time apart will make you realize that you can't live without me…(he kissed her) I only know this because I know I could never live without you.

Ellen: You promise?

Patrick: I promise. Now, let's finish our dinner…(he swatted her butt playfully)…so I can get you upstairs for dessert. (they both laughed…she was so relieved to have finally told him…and reassured by his reaction. She watched him as he ate…he did love her…she knew that…but in the back of her mind she reminded herself that their entire relationship they had worked together…spent every waking minute together…had never been apart…he said it wouldn't change things, and she silently prayed that he was right.)

(The next two weeks had flown by…Patrick left for Europe in the morning and she found him packing in the bedroom when she got home from shopping. She plopped down on the bed with a sigh.)

Patrick: I left some room in my suitcase in case you changed your mind…you're tiny I'm sure you would fit.

Ellen: That's very tempting.

Patrick: What's in the bag?

Ellen: (extending the gift bag to him) For you.

(He sat on the bed beside her…pulling items from the bag…the first was a photo they'd taken together in Hawaii…she'd framed it for him to take with him. A bottle of her perfume.)

Ellen: I expect you to hose yourself down in it to keep the other women away. (He laughed, next was a beautiful watch that he had eyed when they were shopping together months ago…it was sinfully expensive so he had decided not to get it.) That's for you to count down the minutes until you can come home.

Patrick: I will be. (he kissed her and pulled out the final item…a skimpy little see through negligee…he held it up) I don't think it's my size.

Ellen: (laughing) That's for me…for tonight.

Patrick: (he threw it on the floor…pushing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her as she squealed) There…save me the trouble of having to rip it off of you. (they were both laughing at first…but as his mouth met hers, both realizing that it would be the last time for a while the smiles were replaced with intensity…hunger…desire. They made love in bed…again in the shower…and as they sat together on the balcony outside their bedroom…he in his boxers, her in a skimpy satin robe he felt himself wanting to be with her again. His hand playfully loosening the belt on her robe…her eyes fixed on his as the robe fell open and his hand slid inside. His thumb playfully touching her breasts…his mouth moving inside the robe as well…as his hands moved down her thighs, gently separating them as his fingers found their target. She leaned back against the chair…her eyes closed…trying to burn into her memory the feeling of him touching her. She was trying to hold back…trying to prolong the feeling of being with him…when she couldn't hold back she stood, sliding down his boxers and sliding down on top of him on his lap in the lounge chair. She gently rocked in his lap as his hands slid the robe the rest of the way off…his eyes taking in every inch of her naked body in the moonlight.)

Patrick: God, I'm going to miss you. (tears slid down her cheeks…she could barely speak…her voice cracked)

Ellen: Me too. (His eyes were filling as well…he laid her down on the cushions of the lounge chair and took over…needing to feel more of her…he kissed away the tears as their bodies came together…again…and again…and again. Finally he felt her shudder…the waves of pleasure moving over both of their bodies as they both let go. He fell on top of her…both holding each other and both crying as they drifted off to sleep.)

(Meredith rushed around, last minute packing as she looked around the big house…everything in it's place as if no one lived there…seeming especially empty in the last week since Patrick had been gone. She stood at the front door…suitcase in hand…and looked around at their home. It struck her at how much less of a home it felt like without him. She slammed the door and rushed off to the airport. They had talked many times each day…now that she was working their schedules were much more hectic…it became much harder to connect. She had a supporting role in the film, so she had a lot of down time, but never for long enough periods that she could fly to Europe. By week three she was felling desperate…depressed…she hadn't talked to him for 2 days…she dialed him one more time as she was walking down the street in New York, heading to meet a friend for lunch…she nearly dropped the phone as she passed a newsstand and caught a glimpse of a tabloid report of an on-the-set romance between Patrick and co-star Kate Hudson. The two were in an intimate embrace in the photo…both smiling…laughing…having a good ole time in Europe while she was stuck here…miserable. She knew that the photo was likely of them shooting the film…she knew he loved her…but all the same she wished she hadn't seen the picture. The story was followed by many more in addition to the phone calls from family and friends asking about the garbage they were reading…that coupled with the increasingly infrequent phone calls from Patrick and she was nearly on the verge of a breakdown late one night as she fell into bed. Tears streaming down her face as she tried to sleep. Her cell phone rang…it was him…thank god…she needed to hear his voice…she swatted at her tears and tried to clear her throat, not wanting him to know she had been crying.)

Ellen: Hello.

Patrick: Heeey.

Ellen: Hey yourself stranger.

Patrick: I know sweetie…they had to rearrange our shooting schedule…so we have been cramming two weeks of shooting into about eight days.

Ellen: Why on earth would they do that? (she heard a knock at the door…probably another script revision from the director…she didn't want to be bothered)

Patrick: You know how movie stars can be…the damn star wanted to rearrange the schedule so he could have time off to see his wife…so that's what we did.

(she was distracted by the knock at the door and wasn't quite comprehending what he was saying…suddenly it clicked.)

Ellen: The star? That's YOU…DO YOU HAVE TIME OFF? (she heard him laughing as she finally put two and two together. She swung the door open to see him standing there holding the phone in one hand and flowers in the other.)

Ellen: Oh thank GOD. (she nearly knocked him down as she jumped into his arms…she pulled back to look at him…taking in every detail of his face…almost trying to convince herself that it was real…that he was really here. He was smiling at her, and then his face changed as he noticed her puffy, swollen eyes.)

Patrick: Were you crying? (he sweetly caressed her cheek)

Ellen: What…it's nothing…I'm fine. Get in here. (she pulled him inside and back into her arms…wanting almost to crawl inside his coat with him…unable to get close enough. They sat on the couch in each others arms. They talked for nearly two hours…he was upbeat and excited about the movie, apparently having a great summer. She of course raved on and on about how great the film was coming…neither wanting to be the first to admit how miserable they were without each other…not ready to admit that they had become accustomed to only working on projects together. Every actors dream should be the big budget film roles…that was their goal years ago, but somewhere in the middle of falling in love with each other their priorities had shifted. Patrick just wanted to make enough for them to be secure after the show ended…and he had already done that…to do a major film at this point wasn't for the money, but for the ego boost…the old, insecure Patrick might have needed that, but sitting here on the couch…looking down at his wife…for the first time he finally realized that he already had everything he needed…)

Patrick: So, it sounds like you're having a great summer.

Ellen: Uh huh. (she lied) And you?

Patrick: Oh, the movie, yeah, it's been…well…(he paused…started laughing) freaking miserable.

Ellen: (she started laughing as well) What?

Patrick: I'm miserable…I hate being away from you…

Ellen: I wouldn't know it because you hardly call…

Patrick: Calling only makes it worse because it makes me want to come home even more…and I didn't want you to know how miserable I've been…I wanted you to enjoy your film.

Ellen: Enjoy? Haaaa!

Patrick: What? You seem like you're having a great time.

Ellen: Oh, yeah it's been great being stuck over here…particularly with all of the reports of the romantic trysts between you and your co-stars while I'm going days without so much as a phone call. It's been great!

Patrick: (kissing her) I'm sorry baby…I thought…I mean…you thought…(she interrupted)

Ellen: No, I didn't really think any of it was true…but it didn't help matters, let's put it that way.

Patrick: So, I'm home for four days…then what are we going to do?

Ellen: I don't know…let's focus on what we're going to do for those four days…(she smirked at him…standing up to begin peeling off her clothes as he watched with a smile on his face…when he was down to bra and panties he couldn't resist…he stood as well, reaching around his hands slid up her bare back as he unfastened the tiny satin bra…his eyes fixed on her as he slid it down her arms and tossed it onto the floor. His mouth came crushing down to meet hers…she worked off her panties and all of his clothes…still kissing she pulled him to the bedroom. They made love most of the night…even when they weren't his hands never left her…constantly pulling her closer…taking in the smell of her hair, the soft touch of her tiny hands…he had missed everything about her. She had to work the next day, but he went along…sitting off camera watching her…spending time with her during her breaks. No one complained about him being there…her work was much better having him around. She headed back to her trailer during the lunch break. He had gotten take-out from the Chinese place that she loved…)

Ellen: So, you're going to spoil me and then leave again…is that your plan? (she kissed him and sat down to eat)

Patrick: Well, I have to make sure that you'll miss me when I'm gone.

Ellen: I don't think you have to worry about that. (she kissed him again and they both ate…chatting happily.)

Patrick: So, Chuck called…rumor has it that Meredith's getting a new love interest this season.

Ellen: (she laughed, knowing that Patrick was none too happy when the writers had Meredith and Derek break up last season) Oh really…well you knew it would happen eventually…and I had to watch you make out with Hillary Swank…and now Kate Hudson.

Patrick: They're talking about casting Brock Sloan. (Ellen's head snapped around…Brock was a little-known actor, but he and Ellen had dated for nearly 2 years and Patrick knew it.)

Ellen: Oh…that would be awkward…why would he even…

Patrick: Maybe because he's still in love with you.

Ellen: He's not…we're just friends.

Patrick: Well I'm happy for you, but FYI, friends of yours that have seen my wife naked…have slept with her hundreds of times should not be paid to make out with her on camera right in front of me...

Ellen: I agree, baby, it's not my decision, so why are you arguing with me about it…don't ruin our lunch…I'm sure Shonda doesn't even know about my history with him…we can tell her and also tell her that we're both uncomfortable with it, and I'm sure they'll go with someone else.


	37. Chapter 37

(The rest of the hiatus flew by…Ellen finished up her film and joined him in Europe for the last six weeks of the break. They had a wonderful time. Per his contract he would return to shoot enough material for the first four episodes of the new season and then he would return to Europe for a month to finish up the movie. To Ellen and Patrick's dismay by the time word was out about Brock joining the cast he had already been offered the part and signed the contract...Shonda and company didn't want to open themselves up to a huge lawsuit, and Patrick didn't want to give Brock the satisfaction of knowing that it bothered Patrick to work with him, so they had decided to let it drop after Shonda agreed to keep the storyline short…Meredith's new flame would fizzle out within 9 episodes, so Patrick would just have to grin and bear it until then. He thought he could ignore the man, but walking onto set the first day back they were face to face with Ellen's ex. She fidgeted nervously as she introduced them.)

Ellen: Well, it was nice to see you again Brock…we're late for the table read, so we should go. (she took Patrick's hand and started to walk off.)

Brock: Well, I'm headed there too…I'll join you.

Patrick: (fake smile, sarcastic) Great!

(They had been shooting for nearly a week before Brock and Ellen had a scene together…they met to rehearse…it was the first time she had gotten a chance alone to talk to him.)

Ellen: So…of all of the acting jobs out there Brock…why this job…what are you doing here?

Brock: It's the hottest show on television…maybe I just needed the money.

Ellen: Oh. (she felt a little foolish)

Brock: Or maybe I'm still in love with you. (she moved across the room to sit…feeling a little uncomfortable.)

Ellen: I'm married…happily married…you shouldn't say things like that.

Brock: Listen…if you're happy, then I'm happy for you…but I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought about you…say that I didn't wish things could have been different. I heard rumors this summer that your marriage might be on the rocks, so I thought I'd come see for myself.

Ellen: You heard wrong…you wasted a trip…sorry to disappoint you ,but my marriage is not in trouble. (she stormed out)

Brock: Not yet anyway. (he smirked at the sight of her angry…he had always loved to see her feisty side come out…he had always loved that about her. He sighed, being near her reminding him of a time when they were really happy together.)

(Ellen came rushing around the corner, plowing into her husband.)

Patrick: Whoa…where's the fire?

Ellen: I was in a hurry…coming to see you. (she kissed him…which she normally didn't like to do on set…she always complained when his hands wandered in front of their co-stars.) Let's go back to the trailer…

Patrick: Baby, I'm on in 5 minutes…(he pulled away from her, she avoided his gaze) Are you ok?

Ellen: (frustrated) I'm fine…whatever…you have to work…I get it. (she headed back to the trailer alone…leaving him standing there wondering what had just happened…but he had to work, he'd have to find out later, but he had a sneaking suspension he knew who was behind Ellen's sudden mood change. Patrick eyed Brock as he came strolling down the hallway.)

Brock: Have you seen Ellen, we're supposed to be going over our scene?

Patrick: I think she's in her trailer. (Patrick watched as Brock shot him a smug look, and continued down the hall.)

(Ellen splashed cold water on her face…naturally she splashed it all over her shirt…frustrated she slipped it off and was rummaging for another when she heard a quick knock at the door and it opened…Brock stepped inside. She was caught off guard and dropped the shirt.)

Ellen: HELLO…since when do you just barge in uninvited? (she frantically grabbed for the shirt as he walked toward her.)

Brock: Sorry…I knocked…chill out…(he took the shirt and straightened it out for her)…it's not like I've never seen you naked.

Ellen: (she snatched the shirt from his hands) That was a long time ago.

Brock: (looking her up and down, his eyes pausing for a moment at the lace bra before his eyes moved up to meet hers…in a whisper) Yeah…it has been a long time. (her gaze held his for just a moment…she then rushed back into the bedroom to finish changing. He was sitting on the couch looking at the framed pictures of her and Patrick when she returned.)

Ellen: Listen, if we have to work together then you need to keep it professional….got it?

Brock: Yes maam…

Ellen: No suggestive comments…no reminiscing…no inappropriate touching…

Brock: Uh oh…apparently you haven't gotten to page 26 yet. (he laughed as she flipped to the page where his character "Dr. Mason" makes a move on Meredith in the on-call room…feeling her up before their first kiss. She smacked his arm before they both started laughing.)

Ellen: Dr. Mason can touch Meredith…that's our job…

Brock: (he leaned in, smirking at her) Why do I get the feeling it's going to take a lot of rehearsing before Dr. Mason and Meredith get that kiss just right.

(Patrick was distracted during his scene…he rushed through…his mind not in the scene, but across the lot in the trailer…THEIR trailer…where his wife was presumably in close proximity to her ex boyfriend. Finally they finished…he tried to casually make his way off set…it seemed everyone needed a minute of his time…finally he gave TR the slip and jumped in the golf cart on the way to find his wife…in the meantime back in the trailer Ellen and Brock read through their lines…he was actually a very funny and charming man…she was reminded of that as they rehearsed and actually thought maybe the two could be friends…as they rehearsed the on-call scene his hands slid up her back…his fingers touching her bare skin…she was caught a little off guard…he pulled her close…their faces nearly touching…his stare held hers for a moment…she broke away…turning her back to him)

Ellen: Brock, really, we've kissed hundreds of times, I don't think we need to rehearse…let's just wing it.

Brock: (He tried not to laugh, but was secretly pleased at the affect he clearly still had on her) Whatever you say.

(The door opened and Patrick rushed in…)

Ellen: HEY! (she kissed him…a little more passionately than he expected) Are you finished?

Patrick: Yeah, I was going to see if you wanted to get some lunch, but it looks like I'm interrupting.

Ellen: No…don't be silly…(she looked at Brock) We're finished. (she grabbed her husband's hand and headed out of the trailer.


	38. Chapter 38

(After lunch Patrick and Ellen were shooting scenes together all afternoon and into the evening. Derek had regretted he and Meredith's decision to take a break…so charming and flirty Dr. Shepherd was trying to convince Meredith to go to dinner with him…she was resisting…the scenes turned out perfectly…their chemistry amazing as usual. Patrick and Ellen always had fun shooting together. Working with him was a much needed break from the stress of having to work with Brock. They laughed and carried on…Patrick's hands always wandering out of view of the camera, trying to make her laugh during the scene. That night Patrick had a benefit to attend and Ellen had to work. She walked with him back to the trailer…she sat on the bed as he gathered his things and made small talk. She was quiet…knowing she had to shoot the on-call room scene with Brock tonight…wishing Patrick were going to be here…Patrick was oblivious to the worried look on his wife's face…)

Patrick: (pulling her to her feet…kissing her sweetly) I will see YOU at home, ok?

Ellen: Don't be gone too late…

Patrick: (he tilted his head…looking at her) Everything ok?

Ellen: What? Yeah…I'm fine. I'll see you later. (she hugged him…kissing his neck…forcing a smile as he shot her a big smile before rushing out the door.)

(she walked back to the set…down the hall she could hear laughing and carrying on so she went to see what was going on…she found the cast gathered around cheering as Brock and Justin were having an eating contest…they each had a large bowl of chocolate syrup and using only their mouths and fingers and they were racing to see who could finish first. They finished just as Ellen entered…everyone laughing at the two grown men whose faces were covered in chocolate. Justin planted a big messy kiss on Katie…Brock caught a glimpse of Ellen out of the corner of his eye…)

Brock: I'm ready for our make out scene now…(he started walking toward her, covered in goo…)

Ellen: No…(she backpedaled out of the room…he chased her down the hall as everyone else helped Justin clean up himself and the mess. Ellen screamed and squealed escaping into a small women's restroom…as she was slamming the door behind her and fumbling with the lock he pushed it open…an ornery laugh)

Ellen: (laughing at his chocolate covered face) Don't you dare!

Brock: (pulling her to him…she leaned her head back trying to avoid the mess) Don't what? (they were both laughing as she struggled to get free from his grasp…the harder she struggled the closer he pulled her…until finally their eyes met…their faces nearly touching…he could feel her heart pounding in her chest…or was that his…he was confused) Don't what? (he leaned closer…holding her tight with his free hand reaching toward her…she didn't know what was happening…her mind was racing…and then it happened…he smeared chocolate all across her face as she looked at him in shock…)

Ellen: NO…YOU DIDN'T!!! (She smacked him…both laughing as they cleaned up at the sink)

Brock: You know I've thought about you a lot the last few years. (she looked at him…not saying anything) I've missed you Ellie.

Ellen: (fidgeting uncomfortably) We…uh…we should get back. (They headed back to set to shoot their scene. She listened as he chatted casually with her while they were walking…it was nice…comfortable…maybe it wouldn't be so bad to work with him…maybe they could be friends. That was a fleeting thought…as they settled into the small space of the on-call room to shoot their scene…she became all too aware of why you can never be "just friends" with an ex…as the director put them in their places Brock was holding her close…he fought to focus on the words of the director…trying to ignore the familiar feelings that were rushing back as he touched her…looked at her…she was discreetly avoiding his gaze…her face expressionless…seeming to not be affected by the intimate scene… until she finally looked up. The crew was having an equipment problem and they were waiting to shoot and she finally looked up…he instantly recognized the look in her eye…the smile on her face…the way she used to look at him lovingly without having to say a word…it took his breath away the same way it used to…and then he realized… she wasn't looking at him…)

Ellen: (with a smile) What are you doing back? (Brock turned to see Patrick standing behind him…still in his tux from the benefit…the same look on his face as on Ellen's as she looked past Brock at the husband she adored)

Patrick: Those stuffy events are no fun without you.

Ellen: No one for you to feel up under the table.

Patrick: Exactly…now hurry up so I can get you home.

Director: Sorry to keep you waiting folks, but this is going to take a while…we're gonna reschedule this shoot for tomorrow. You can all go.

(Nearly before the director had finished his sentence Ellen was arm in arm with Patrick, headed off of the set…not giving Brock a second look, or a second thought. He headed back to empty trailer…catching a glimpse of Patrick chasing Ellen into their trailer…watching as the lights were turned out…trying not to think about what they were doing.)

(The next day they returned to work…Brock was met with a script revision…the hot make out scene replaced by his character trying to make a move on Meredith…but they are interrupted by a jealous Derek who in essence takes back what is his before any "action" can happen. And that was it…that was the extent of Brock's stint on the show…he packed up his things on his last day of shooting…he headed back to the set to say goodbye to the rest of the cast, secretly looking around for her…wanting to say goodbye. He finally found her…she and Patrick were napping on an empty hospital bed on the set…he watched them for a moment…entwined in each others arms…sleeping peacefully and he knew…knew that he had lost…he turned and walked away…walked back out of their lives as quickly as he had walked in.)

(Ellen felt a soft kiss…opened her eyes to find Patrick sitting on the edge of the bed…she could smell her favorite caramel cappacino in the cup he was holding.)

Patrick: The cab should be here in an hour…you better get moving…(he kissed her again and stood to finish packing, but felt her grab his hand and pull him back into bed.)

Ellen: I packed last night, and so did you…come back to bed.

Patrick: I have to shower…and so do you…

Ellen: We'll shower together…which leaves us 30 extra minutes…I think we can put that 30 minutes to good use… (he smiled as her mouth moved down his neck…her fingers pulling on the drawstring of his shorts. It was always hard to get her out of bed on their day off…but had a plane to catch…they were heading to New York to promote the season premier of the show which aired this Thursday. Luckily Shonda had given them both the weekend off so they could make appearances together. He knew his wife was always running late, so he should put his foot down and insist they start getting ready to leave…but as she freed him from the confines of his shorts…her fingers sliding over him…he suddenly lost his train of thought…laying back on the pillows…his eyes closed…her fingers continued to work…bringing a smile to his face…just when he nearly couldn't take it, she slid on top of him…taking all of him inside her.)

Patrick: Mmmm…we should uh…probably go…(his eyes still closed…his voice nearly a whisper)

Ellen: Do you want me to stop? (she grinned…already knowing the answer as he opened his eyes…pulling her mouth down to his…she began to rock gently on top of him. He let her be in control for a while, but never able to get enough she squealed as he flipped her over onto her back and took over…his mouth moving over her body as he forced himself further inside her. His finger sliding over her…making sure that she was satisfied…he watched her face change…her eyes closed…her body shaking softly beneath him. When she finished and looked up at him with a smile he allowed himself to finish as well. With a final quick kiss…still out of breath he drug her toward the shower. Kissing her…his hands wandering as she shampooed her hair.)

Patrick: Whose bright idea for us to shower together when we don't have time to mess around?

Ellen: (playfully slapping his hand away) We JUST did it…now lather, rinse, repeat before we miss our flight!

Patrick: Yeah, but you're all wet and naked…

Ellen: and LATE…very late…(she finished and jumped out to get dressed…leaving him pouting in the shower.)

(Hollering to his wife up the stairs)

Patrick: Cab's here…we have to go!!!

(She came rushing down the stairs…jeans, a simple white t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail, oversized sunglasses on top of her head. She literally had 10 minutes to get ready…and she still looked good…she always looked good…he pulled her to him for a quick kiss before following her out to the waiting cab.)

Patrick: I told Dan we'd be in town…he wanted to know if we were free for dinner tonight? (Ellen hated Patrick's friend Dan…he was married, but didn't act like it…always disrespectful to women, and hitting on Ellen every time Patrick turned his back.)

Ellen: I don't know...I thought we could stay in tonight?

Patrick: Just a quick dinner with him and Angie and then we'll make an early evening of it…I promise.

Ellen: (reluctantly) Ok.

(Patrick was on the couch in their suite…watching TV…waiting for his wife to get ready to go to dinner with his friends. He did a double take as she walked out of the bedroom in a fitting black cocktail dress…he forgot all about the program he'd been watching following her back into the bedroom as she was searching for her black heels.)

Patrick: How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you during dinner if you're wearing THAT?

Ellen: You're not…(she giggled as he pulled her into his arms…looking down at the wife he adored…a smile on his face as he pulled her face to his…kissing her sweetly…at least it always started out that way. She had ulterior motives…hoping that they could be late for dinner, or cancel on Patrick's obnoxious friend altogether…as the kiss intensified she sat on the bed…looking up at him with that innocent face, which he had learned long ago wasn't all that innocent…with a smirk she laid back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her.)

Patrick: You are soooo bad.

Ellen: (kissing his neck) mmm huh.

Patrick: We're going to be late.

Ellen: (unbuttoning his shirt…her mouth moving over his bare chest as her fingers worked on his belt) mmm huh.

(She was successful with the belt buckle…sliding down his pant and his boxers…taking him into her hands)

Ellen: Would you rather go to dinner and listen to Dan insult women all night…(her fingers tightened around him…he sighed as her fingers began to slide over him)…or stay here…in bed…with me?

Patrick: That's easy…(he flipped her over onto her back…she grinned at him, sure that she had won) if we're quick…we can do both. (he slid her dress up…finding her panties…as he began to slide them down she pushed him away…sliding out of the bed and making her way to the door. She stopped at the bedroom door to look at him)

Ellen: BOTH was not one of the options…if I have to suffer through dinner…then so do you. I'll give you a few minutes to…um…get yourself together…Meet me downstairs in the bar. (she grabbed her coat and handbag and hurried out…giggling at the disappointed look on his face.)

(He composed himself…straightened his clothing and headed down to the bar. She couldn't have been there more than 15 minutes before him and already there was a nice looking man hitting on her…trying to buy her a drink. The man was sitting to Ellen's left, so Patrick stood behind the barstool to her right)

Patrick: Is this seat taken?

Ellen: (smirking at him, and playing along) I guess not. (he shot her a charming smile and sat down.)

Patrick: Can I buy you a drink?

Ellen: Sure…but you should know…I'm married.

Patrick: (smirking) That's ok…so am I. (the other man stared…a little shocked)

Ellen: Do you think your wife would mind you buying me a drink?

Patrick: No…not at all.

Ellen: (moving closer to him) Do you think she would mind if I kissed you? (the other man's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at Ellen's suggestive comment...Patrick nodded his approval as Ellen slid off of her stool…standing between his legs she began to kiss him…softly at first…the other man watching as Patrick's hands slid down to rest on her bottom…pulling her closer.)

Patrick: (whispering loudly enough so that the other man could overhear) Do you think your husband would mind if you came back to my room? (she giggled…shaking her head no…he dropped a $50 on the bar for their drinks…took her hand…and both hurried out of the bar…laughing hysterically at the look on the man's face.)

Ellen: I hope he didn't recognize you…that little charade could sell an awful lot of tabloids. (they were still laughing as they jumped into the car…heading to meet their friends for dinner.)


	39. Chapter 39

(Ellen and Patrick actually had a nice dinner with Patrick's friends in New York. Dan was obnoxious as usual, but it didn't seem to bother Ellen as much this time…maybe she was getting used to it, or maybe she was distracted by Dan's girlfriend Molly's shameless flirting with Patrick. Ellen didn't mind…she found it amusing actually…she was used to women throwing themselves at her husband, but Ellen knew he was coming home with her, so it didn't bother her. If the women got too out of hand Patrick would give his wife a subtle wink or grin and they would have a good laugh about it later. It was nearly midnight when they left the restaurant…they took a cab back to their hotel and decided to have a drink or two at the lounge in their hotel before heading up to their room. They found a table in the back…it was dark, so they were left alone for the most part…a couple of fans of the show spotted them and got a quick picture and autograph…they finally left and Patrick crawled back into the tiny booth with his wife.)

Ellen: (giggling) You're very popular tonight…I was waiting for Molly to take off her panties and throw them at you.

Patrick: (laughing) Yeah, subtlety wasn't exactly her strong suit. (his face turned more serious…his hand gently brushing a stray hair from Ellen's forehead)

Ellen: What?

Patrick: Nothing…I'm just always amazed…

Ellen: By what?

Patrick: Women…that they could take one look at you and actually think they have a chance with me…(kisses her temple) I mean your eyes alone…(kisses her lips)…and your smile…(his arm around her, scooting her closer, whispering in her ear)…and don't get me started on that body. (his hand was rubbing her thigh…inching higher and higher up her skirt)

Ellen: (giggling…whispering in his ear) This may be a very dark booth…but I'm pretty sure people will notice me giving you a lap dance in about two seconds if you don't stop that.

Patrick: Mmmm…that sounds promising. (she slapped away his hand…he smiled…taking her face in his hands and pulling her in for a long, sweet kiss. The lounge singer started a slow song) Dance with me?

Ellen: I'd love to. (Naturally people in the bar recognized them…there was pointing and whispering, but the couple didn't even notice…both lost in each other…him whispering sweetly in her ear as their bodies swayed slowly together…taking in the smell of her hair…pulling back occasionally to look into her eyes…or say something silly so he could hear her cute little laugh. The song ended, he stole a quick kiss and went to the bar to pay the bill. Ellen got their coats and waited for Patrick in the lobby…he found her…pulling her into his arms for one more kiss before they headed upstairs...she fought to pull away from his as her cell phone rang…he pestered her while she tried to answer it.)

Ellen: Hello?...ERICA!!!! You got my message…yes…yes, we're in town until tomorrow night. Uh huh…uh huh…(Patrick was kissing her neck…trying to distract her). Well where are you? You're kidding… we're staying at the Belmont…just down the street…(Patrick's ears perked up…shaking his head emphatically NO…knowing his wife was about to suggest that they meet up with her friend tonight. Patrick had the evening planned out in his mind…and his plans did NOT involve Ellen's friend Erica. Ellen ignored him as usual.) Why don't you come here for a drink before you girls head out, I'd love to see you…ok…ok…see you in a bit. (she shut the phone…trying to ignore her husband's heavy sighs of disapproval.)

Ellen: She's three blocks away Patrick…and I never get to see her…what was I supposed to say?

Patrick: Uh...how 'bout "my husband is about to rip my clothes off in the hotel lobby…catch ya next time I'm in town."

Ellen: Patrick, we can have sex anytime…

Patrick: Great…how about now?

Ellen: Would you stop…be nice…and charming…for me? (she gave him her pouty face…with a heavy sigh he grabbed her hand and drug her back toward the bar)

Patrick: FINE…one hour…but you OWE me when we get upstairs.

Ellen: (laughing) Fine…bendy thing or whirly thing…I'll let you choose.

Patrick: BOTH! And you still owe me that lap dance…don't think I've forgotten.

(Patrick liked to pout when he didn't get his way, but when her friends arrived he was charming as usual. Erica and her friend Shannon hung on his ever word…Erica had met Patrick many times, but was still starstruck any time he was around. Shannon was nearly giddy…which her boyfriend Chris didn't seem to appreciate. Her boyfriend and Ellen rolled their eyes and laughed at the other women's behavior.)

Chris: (to Ellen) Is he always like this? Please tell me the man is not this perfect, because I gotta say, he's kinda ruining it for the rest of us.

Ellen: (looking at her husband…trying to find some flaw) I gotta say…he's pretty…

Chris: Dreamy? (they both laughed at the overused adjective)

Ellen: So, apparently you watch the show?

Chris: Well, she does…which means I do. It's bad enough Derek is perfect…I was kinda hoping Patrick would turn out to be…an ass?

Ellen: Uh…well…he sometimes forgets to put the cap on the toothpaste…and he did drink out of the milk carton the other day…

Chris: I did both of those this morning…that's all you've got?

Ellen: (wrinkling her nose) Sorry…he is pretty…dreamy.

Patrick: (walking over to join the conversation) Well…unfortunately sweetie your friends are meeting some other friends to go club hopping tonight…so they have to go. (she nearly laughed at her husband's fake disappointment).

Ellen: Oh, that's too bad.

Patrick: (smirking) Isn't it?

Shannon: You guys should go with us.

Patrick: (not letting his wife answer) NO…we, uh, have to be up early for "Regis and Kelly"…we should get to bed. But it was nice seeing you again Erica. (hugging her) and nice to meet you Shannon (hugging her as she nearly swooned)…and you Chris (shaking his hand as Ellen said her goodbyes to the girls).

(They walked to the elevator hand in hand…not really talking as they stepped inside and the doors closed. It was late…the elevator was empty…he was tired and plopped down on the plush bench at the back of the empty elevator. She shot him her ornery grin and pushed the button to stop the elevator…walking toward him with a smirk.)

Patrick: What…are you doing?

Ellen: I think I owe you a lap dance. (she giggled…standing in front of him as he sat on the bench…dancing provocatively…her hands running through his hair…pulling his mouth up to meet hers for a hard, intense kiss. His hands were wandering…moving up and down the back of her thighs…up to her bottom…which was bare except for the tiny thong she was wearing. His hands massaging her bottom as she swayed to the soft elevator music. She hiked up the front of her dress and climbed on his lap…his mouth hungrily meeting hers. His mouth trailing down her neck…sliding the strap of her dress down off of her shoulder exposing her lace bra…giving his mouth access to the soft skin peeking out from under the lace. The strapless bra easily slid down exposing her breasts, which his mouth and tongue moved over hungrily. Her head arched back…groaning softly as her hands moved through his hair…pulling him closer.)

Ellen: We…uh…should…uh…finish this in our room. (her hands massaging him through his pants…feeling how much he wanted her) Patrick…our room…let's go…(she stood…pulling her jacket closed to cover herself…he luckily had worn a long coat to cover himself as well. She restarted the elevator…he stood to join her, but couldn't keep his hands to himself…pushing her against the elevator wall…kissing her…his body pressed against hers. Finally they reached their floor…still kissing as they felt their way through the deserted hall to their room. Her back was pinned to the door…he was fumbling to unlock it… still kissing her. Finally, the door opened and she stumbled backward into their suite…pulling him inside with her. He picked her up…her legs wrapped around him…and carried her over to the large couch…laying her on her back…sliding his pants and boxers off and climbing down on top of her. He hiked up her dress again…kissing her stomach as he slid the tiny lace thong slowly down over her legs…tossing it over his shoulder. She reached for his dress shirt…unbuttoning it…her soft hands sliding inside over his bare chest…her mouth finding his chest as she slid the shirt off of his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. He paused for a moment…looking down at her smiling up at him. She couldn't wait any longer and pulled him down on top of her…a soft sigh of relief as she finally felt him inside her. He thrust deeper…enjoying watching the look on her face…her eyes closed…her mouth slightly open…and again…this time a tiny moan and a smile as her eyes opened to look up at him. He tenderly pushed her hair out of her eyes…kissing her sweetly as his body continued to move inside her. After a while he sat up on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. He slid her dress over her head…unsnapping the lace bra and discarding it onto the floor. His mouth taking in every inch of her skin as she rocked on his lap…slowly at first…but as his hands and mouth continued to explore…she moved faster and harder…his hands resting on her hips…encouraging her deeper. He leaned back on the couch…his eyes closed…his breathing more rapid enjoying her tiny moans as her body began to respond.) Mmmm…god…Patrick…(he couldn't speak…just a throaty groan as her body began to tremble on his…she fell onto his chest…shaking as he finished as well. She laid on his chest for a moment…both trying to catch their breath. He composed himself first and threw her onto her back on the couch…kissing her playfully as she giggled.)

Patrick: I think that was worth the extra three HOURS you made me wait!

Ellen: I would say so. Hopefully it was worth being cross-eyed with exhaustion on national television in the morning.

Patrick: Well, if you wear that hot little black number they'll understand why I was up all night. (he laughed…kissing her…before heading for a quick shower. He climbed into bed…wearing only his boxers…she snuggled up against his bare chest…her tiny fingers running up and down his stomach…he kissed her forehead…both just enjoying the silence of being together…peacefully drifting off to sleep.)

The next morning…Patrick reading the paper and eating room service when Ellen comes out with her hair in a towel…rubbing her eyes.

Ellen: I need sleep!

Patrick: Try this…(he hands her a cup of coffee and scoots his chair back so she can sit down on his lap.)

Ellen: When did we become too old to stay out partying until 3 in the morning?

Patrick: When we got jobs requiring us to be up at 5 in the morning. (patting her butt to get her moving) Speaking of jobs…we're going to be late. (they rushed around the suite, getting ready, and out the door to go do "Regis and Kelly".

Regis: Please welcome the stars of the mega-hit Grey's Anatomy…Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo.

(They both walk out…hand in hand…waving at the audience…both wearing jeans…looking casual…relaxed.)

Kelly: I have to say…LOVE the show.

Ellen: Thank you…it's amazing…we're entering our fifth season, and people tune in each week…we have some very loyal fans.

Regis: So, for those of us who have been living under a rock the last four years, your characters are dating on the show.

Patrick: Yes…for the moment anyway.

Regis: But, maybe people don't know you met doing the show, but are married in real life, right?

Patrick: (smirking) Yes…that's true…you would think it would make the bath tub scenes and the bedroom scenes easier, but it's actually a little more difficult…you have to work a little harder not to enjoy it TOO much. (Ellen slaps his arm playfully).

Kelly: It's funny…I married my co-star as well.

Regis: (panicked look) Not ME.

Kelly: Obviously not you…you were taken, so I had to settle for my hot, young latin co-star from my OTHER job. People always asked if it was hard for us to work together…to spend so much time together, but it really wasn't…it was great.

Ellen: It is…we don't have that pressure to get home to family…to make time for our significant others because we're there together…all the time…every minute of every day practically.

Patrick: She makes it sound a little painful doesn't she? (laughing) It's great for us…it gets a little uncomfortable for the other actors have to do a love scene with me while my wife is watching…but for us it's really fun.

Regis: Come on Patrick…I'm stuck with this one all day…tell the truth, you have to get sick of her sometimes…right?

Patrick: (smirking at Ellen…sarcastically) No…NEVER... we actually have a lot of scenes that aren't together…and our schedules are different sometimes, so we're not always together.

Ellen: The entire cast is very close…so if Patrick is getting on my nerves I'll go have lunch with Katie or Eric…and by the time I get back I'm over it…and we do our scenes together…and everything is fine.

Kelly: I'm sure this happens more often than we think…you work with someone…spend countless hours together…there's bound to be an attraction…or feelings…

Ellen: I think most of the time you develop an affection for a co-star that you work closely with…but normally I think it ends there…we just had a different type of connection…very early on…and it turned into something more.

Patrick: We feel very fortunate with the success of the show, but more than that we met each other doing it…she's the love of my life, well, except for my daughter of course.

Regis: Well, we can see why.

Kelly: (staring dreamily at Patrick) Yes, we certainly can. (laughing) Congratulations to you both on the new season coming up…tune in Thursdays at 9:00 on ABC.

(They finished the show…and had the entire day until they did the Tonight Show that evening. They did some shopping that afternoon…had lunch at an outdoor café…met up with Patrick's sister and her husband for an early dinner…and then went back to the hotel to rest and get ready for the show.)

Ellen: (entering the living room from the bedroom) I'm gonna jump in the shower…(she stopped…smiling at Patrick who was dozing on the couch…she didn't want to disturb him, so went to shower…her arms stretched above her head shampooing her hair, she felt his hands slid up her arms…taking over massaging her hair. She turned to face him in the shower.) I thought you were napping.

Patrick: Well…you naked in the shower is worth waking up for. (he smiled, his lips coming down to meet hers…he switched places with her and stepped back to watch as she rinsed the bubbles from her hair…her head arching backwards…arms reaching above her head…he resisted briefly, and then couldn't hold back…his mouth coming down on her exposed neck…his hands moving over her damp skin. He washed his hair quickly…both washing each others bodies…and then grabbed a towel and carried her back to the bedroom. They made love for several hours…then drifted off for a nap before getting ready for tonight's show. They did the show and then caught the red-eye back to LA. She slept on his shoulder most of the flight, and fell into bed, exhausted, but glad to be back in their own bed late that night.)


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone!!!! Sorry for the long hiatus…I had some free time and wrote some updates to this story…sorry it will not be an ongoing thing…I normally have more free time in the summer, so I will update during the summer hiatus, but here is what I have for now!

Thanks for reading!

Ellen woke early…her call time was 6:00am. She was rushed, throwing on some sweats, pulling her hair back…a quick kiss for her sleeping husband, she grumbled with jealousy at his 9:00 call time, grabbed a bagel and headed out the door.

She dreaded work today…she had a surgery to shoot with Isaiah…or "Dr. Dread" as the rest of the cast liked to call him. He was clearly bitter last week that Patrick and Ellen had been asked to do nearly all of the publicity for the new season. He had been sulking around set when she last saw him…and judging by the look on Sandra's face when Ellen arrived, it was more of the same.

Sandra: You have to SAVE me from him!

Ellen: I'm stuck with him when you're done, so seriously…take your time.

Sandra: Of all the men in this cast… of COURSE I would get stuck with the jackass. (Ellen looked over at Isaiah, pacing nearby talking on his cell phone).

Ellen: Who's he talking to?

Sandra: (rolling her eyes) His agent…something about an endorsement deal…ya know, another company that no one's ever heard of.

Ellen: (giggling) I'm starting to think he's making them up. (Ellen laughed, but Dr. Dread was approaching so she whispered under her breath) Uh-oh…gotta go…have fuuuuun.

Sandra: If you mean "fun" like a pap smear…I'm on it. (Isaiah heard the comment and was looking at her confused) Mind your own business. (she snapped, before heading back on set to start shooting their scene.

(Ellen had been stuck doing voiceovers all morning…she was wearing headphones in the booth, and hadn't heard her call to the set. She finally realized what time it was and went rushing down to O.R. 1 for her scene with Burke…before she even rounded the corner she could hear raised voices…)

Isaiah: I have better things to do with my time than wait for her majesty to grace us with her presence.

Sandra (under her breath to Katie): Like what…another tomato paste commercial…(both girls snickering as TR tries to stick up for Ellen. Ellen was rounding the corner as Isaiah continued)…

Isaiah: You trying to get some bonus points with Dempsey by sticking up for his bitch? (Ellen had rounded the corner a few feet from the men…she froze…unsure what to say…Katie, Sandra and TR froze as well…Ellen heard a familiar voice behind her, but the tone of his voice was unfamiliar)

Patrick: (fuming) What did you just call her?

Isaiah: (Isaiah turned around to see Ellen a few feet away staring at him, and Patrick behind her glaring at him, but as usual he didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut) Your bitch…and what are you and your little faggot going to do about it? (TR looked like he'd been punched in the gut…Katie and Sandra jumped up from their seats…a screaming match ensued…Ellen stood in front of Patrick, trying to keep him out of it. James and Justin heard the commotion, and came out, ushering Isaiah toward his dressing room, and Patrick outside for some air. Patrick, Ellen and Sandra were lying outside on benches as the doors opened and a very unhappy Shonda made her way toward them.)

Sandra: Uh-oh…mama does not look happy.

(The cast was basically on lock down…Isaiah in his trailer and the rest of the cast in a large room with Shonda, ABC execs, and all of the actors PR people trying to put a spin on something that appeared to be unspinnable. There were members of the media on set when the incident occurred, so it was already out there…so they needed a plan.)

Patrick: Why should we spin it…why should we lie…he's an ass, he said something asinine…let him do damage control. (The rest of the cast snickered as Patrick and Shonda went back and forth disagreeing about how to handle the incident. Patrick was stubborn, and outspoken, so he often times spoke for the group. Sandra, Katie and Ellen fought back nervous giggles as Patrick didn't hold back with his very descriptive choice of words to describe their castmate.)

Patrick: Burke has a tremor…it's inoperable…his career at Seattle Grace is over and Burke's gone…or I am…it's your choice! (Patrick stormed out…leaving his agent, his P.R. people, and his wife staring after him…wondering if he had just quit his job. Ellen forced a half smile…starting after her husband)

Ellen: Maybe I should go talk to him. (she hurried out)

(Patrick was laying on the bed in his trailer…his cell phone ringing incessantly on the bed next to him, his agent, his PR people all wondering if he had just walked away from the job that had rejuvenated his career…and their bank accounts…he ignored the calls…smirking as he read a text message from his wife.)

Ellen: text Ummmm…sex with co-workers was in our pre-nup…so if you're no longer a co-worker?????

Patrick: textI did see Sandra checking your ass out the other day…so maybe…

Ellen: textHmmm maybe McSteamy…

Patrick: textMcMarried…

Ellen: textPerfect…me too.

Ellen: text Were you serious?

Patrick: text About Sandra and your ass…yes.

(She entered the trailer…seeing him sprawled out on the bed, she tried to glare at him, tried to be mad)

Ellen: Talking about my ass is NOT going to get you off the hook.

Patrick: How bout touching your ass??? (she squealed as he pulled her down on the bed, grabbing for her bottom)

Ellen: NO!

Patrick: Squeezing it?

Ellen: NO!

Patrick: Kissing…licking…biting???? (she giggled…her tiny laugh always made him smile…he was kidding at first, but as he knelt over her she stared up at him with a smile he couldn't resist…his mouth coming down to meet hers…she started to object at first…not wanting to let him off the hook…but her body could never deny his…as his tongue delved playfully in to meet hers, his fingers intertwined possessively in her long hair, her body went limp…her arms that were at first fighting him off, now pulling him closer…her legs that were trying to get away now fell open, inviting him in. She pulled his shirt over his head, her soft fingers running up and down his back as his mouth moved hungrily down her neck, tasting the skin left bare as his fingers unbuttoned her top. Her shirt fell open…his thumbs sliding playfully beneath her satin bra, caressing her as his mouth moved over the soft skin peeking out from above the black satin. He unfastened the bra, pulling it down to give his mouth full access as his hand slid beneath her pants, beneath her lace panties, a soft groan escaping her as his fingers found their mark. His mouth continued to suck playfully on her bare skin, her hands running through his dark curls as her body pulsed from his touch. As her breathing quickened, her body beginning to tingle he couldn't wait, sliding down her pants, and removing his own, she reached for him…

BAM, BAM, BAM (Ellen giggled at the knock at the door…Patrick covered her mouth with his hand as she giggled)

Patrick: Sshhhhhh.

Ellen: They know we're in here.

Patrick: (kissing her neck…trying to continue) No they don't.

Sandra/Katie (through the door): We know you're in there! (Ellen giggled)

Patrick: (frustrated sigh) Shit. (heading off for a cold shower to compose himself. Ellen straightened her clothes, and opened the door as Katie and Sandra came pushing their way in).

Katie: We have a mole.

Ellen: (confused) A what?

Sandra: A spy…an insider... (Sandra handed Ellen headlines from the internet announcing Patrick's exit from the hit show.)

Ellen: Oh god! How do they get this stuff so FAST?

Sandra: Who knows, but he better do something…women everywhere are throwing themselves off ledges and jumping in front of buses as we speak.

Katie: Well, if they don't get rid of McAsshole I just may be one of them…hmmmm…ledge or bus…ledge or bus?

Sandra: Uh…seriously…I've had to make out with the guy…TWICE… so if anyone's jumping here, it's me! (Ellen and Katie wrinkle their noses at the thought of making out with Isaiah)

Ellen: Or we could just push HIM in front of a bus, and solve all of our problems. (Patrick walked out of the bathroom in a towel…both girls turned their backs.)

Katie: HELLO???? Women in the room who are NOT your wife…seeing you naked!

Patrick: Women in the room who are NOT my wife is precisely the problem…I thought maybe seeing me naked would make you LEAVE!

Katie: Uhhh, have you seen yourself naked?

Patrick: Out…both of you! (turning to Ellen…smirking…she didn't look amused) What?

Ellen: My clothes are staying on until idiot in room who IS my husband calls our boss and un-quits his job.

Patrick: What exactly do I have to gain from doing that…a grueling schedule…6:00am call times???

(She pushed him back onto the sofa…climbing onto his lap…smirking at him as she started to unbutton her shirt.)

Ellen: Isn't spending everyday with me…(kiss)…alone…(kiss)…in this trailer…(kiss)…enough of an incentive?

Patrick: (trying to focus as she kissed his neck…her hands beginning to wander over his lower half, covered only by a towel) Uh…that depends…alone and naked?

Ellen: (giggling) Maybe…

Patrick: And will you do that thing you did last night?

Ellen: (giggling) Maybe…

Patrick: And can I do that thing that you never let me do?

Ellen: (laughing) Don't push it! (she handed him the phone…her hands continuing to wander, trying to torture him as he tried to concentrate on his call to Shonda…he hung up)

Patrick: She's not in…sorry.

Ellen: I'll bet you are…that's too bad… (she climbed off of his lap and headed back to the bedroom).

Patrick: Where are you going?

Ellen: To take a nap.

Patrick: Is that code for "to the bedroom to get naked"?

Ellen: Did you un-quit your job?

Patrick: No.

Ellen: Then noooooo. (he jumped up to chase her back to the bedroom as she squealed.) Just so you know…my pants are staying ON! (she laughed)

Patrick: (glancing down at the towel he was wearing) Yeah…MINE too!


	41. Chapter 41

(For the next week the cast had a very light schedule…Shonda and company were trying to decide how to handle the situation with Isaiah…they had halted production until a decision was made. No one had seen him since the incident, but tonight were the People's Choice Awards, and the entire cast would be together for the first time. Ellen finished getting ready and headed downstairs to find her husband…he was lounging on the couch, watching the Speed channel.)

Ellen: We have to leave in 20 minutes!!

Patrick: It takes me 10.

Ellen: YOU…with all the hair product…I don't think so.

Patrick: YOU…with the skimpy black dress, are not exactly making me want to leave this house. (he pulled her close, kissing her neck as she tried to fight him off)

Ellen: Eighteen minutes…get moving. (She swatted his butt playfully, and headed to the kitchen, laughing as he muttered under his breath).

(Ellen was having a glass of wine on the terrace when Patrick came breezing out…the ends of his hair still damp…smelling freshly shaved. She smiled to herself that her stomach still fluttered to see him…it was silly that she would rather stay home and snuggle up on the couch with him, then go to a fancy event…and she knew he felt the same, which made it even harder to force themselves to go.)

Ellen: How is it that it takes me three hours to look like this, and you can do THAT in 10 minutes!

Patrick: (He smiled down at her…smoothing a stray hair off of her forehead…lifting her chin to bring her mouth up to meet his) I don't know, but how is it that it takes you three hours to get ready, and I could have you back out of that dress in 10 seconds? (he kissed her bare shoulder, nuzzling her neck…her body wanted to melt into his touch…but she knew they'd never leave if they didn't leave now…he sighed with disappointment as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.)

(Due to all of the controversy surrounding the show the last week, Patrick and Ellen decided to skip the red carpet, and snuck past the photographers and straight inside. They were late, everyone else was already seated…the couple found their two empty seats in between Sandra and Eric…Justin, TR and Katie were sitting in the row behind them. Patrick glanced around, noticing that he didn't see Isaiah, not that he minded, Eric must have read his mind.)

Eric: Don't laugh, but they stuck him in the nosebleeds. (Patrick glanced up and spotted him in the seating that was normally reserved for fans and executives of the show that no one would recognize…normally the actors were seated in the front of the auditorium in plain view of the camera.)

Patrick: (chuckling) I bet he's thrilled…are they hoping the screaming fans will drown out the gay-slurs? (Patrick glanced at T.R., who chuckled.)

T.R.: Don't worry he's sending them to me telepathically…

Patrick: I don't need E.S.P…anything I need to say to that idiot I can say with one finger on each hand…

Ellen: (She covered his hands with her own…keeping him from demonstrating any obsence gestures for the camera…giggling to T.R.) Did he send you any messages for me?

T.R.: (pretending to concentrate…rubbing his temples) Yep…he says you're a dirty whore…and that he has that dress in red, and it looks better on him.

(She laughed, startled as the music began to play…the show was starting…the cast had a fun night…they had already been notified that Patrick won for favorite male star, and the show won for best drama, so the mood was pretty festive. Patrick pulled Ellen to the stage with him when he won his award…thanking her, and sharing it with her. They celebrated afterwards…doing interviews…drinking champagne…At the after-parties Ellen was stopped constantly by stars who were fans of the show. She was gracious and polite, and very grateful. She finally broke free from Jennifer Lopez, and stared around the room for her husband, who she hadn't seen for nearly an hour. She spotted him waiting for a drink at the bar…tiny pangs of jealousy as she saw Hilary Swank chatting with him while he waited. Hilary always went on and on about how much she loved working with him…almost a little too much for Ellen's taste…she convinced herself it was nothing, but wasted no time making her way over to the bar as she saw the actress with her hand on Patrick's knee. He saw her approaching, instantly recognizing her "fake" smile that she used when she was mad. He tried not to laugh. Hilary was in mid-sentence, but he didn't care)

Patrick: There you are!

Ellen: And here you are…and you Hilary…how nice!.

Hilary: So Patrick won't spill the beans about when we're going to see some Meredith and Derek action…I love the show, and I'm dying to know…

Ellen: Oh, let's just say you won't have to wait too long…it's seems like work is just one big condom ad… sex, sex, sex, it seems like that's all we ever do, right honey? (he laughed, shaking his head at her obvious exaggeration)

Hilary: I was just complaining that we've worked together twice, and I didn't get one love scene with this guy…I feel cheated! (she laughed…Ellen didn't…Patrick twitched nervously)

Patrick: OH…our song…

Ellen: Our what?

Patrick: Our song…let's dance…nice to see you again Hillary! (he yanked his wife away toward the dance floor)

Ellen: What was it you were saying the other day about how she does NOT have a thing for you?

Patrick: She was being nice.

Ellen: SHE WAS FLIRTING…(muttering)shamelessly I might add.

Patrick: She's like a sister…

Ellen: FUNNY…that's what I used to say about YOU!

Patrick: (wrinkling his nose) You thought of me like a brother?? Was that before or after you had SEX with me? (smirking) Please don't tell me it was DURING!

Ellen: Shut up!

(He pulled her closer, kissing her neck as she giggled. The photographer snapped photos of them through most of the song…they were used to it…posing comfortably for the camera. He loved posing next to her…her body fitting perfectly against his…his hand resting comfortably on her waist, maybe a little lower, her head tilted toward his…both always smiling together…when the song ended he kissed her temple…the photographer thanking them, as they headed back to their table. The others were laughing)

Katie: Rehab?

Sandra: I didn't know they had asshole-rehab…

TR: Well, they don't actually call it that.

Ellen: What are we talking about. (Patrick sat at the table, pulling her onto his lap)

Sandra: The jackass.

Ellen: Which one?

Katie: The one with his foot permanently embedded in his mouth.

Sandra: Yeah, he removes it only long enough for temper tantrums and gay slurs.

Ellen: (sarcastic) Charming…I just cannot imagine WHY Shonda did not cast him to be McDreamy…I can't figure that one out.

Katie: More like McPsycho!

T.R. Well, maybe he'll be better now that he's taken so much flack. Maybe we should just drop it.

Patrick: (Patting T.R's back) It doesn't change what he's already said…and you shouldn't have to work like that…NONE of us should have to work like that.

(Shonda was approaching…they dropped the subject…Patrick hadn't spoken with her since his ultimatum last week. She tried to make small talk…he downed his drink while the others smiled and nodded. He put down his empty glass of scotch…Shonda noticed)

Shonda: I thought that 6 a.m. call time would make you lay off the scotch. (giggling)

Patrick: Well, if the drinking becomes a problem I'll just check into rehab for a couple days and POOF…all better…isn't that how it works? (he winked at Ellen, and headed to the bar for another drink. The others tried not to laugh…Shonda twitched uncomfortably at his obvious hostility. A photographer came over…it was the cast's turn in the press room…a little loopy by this point, they all filed in, laughing, and carrying on. They stood single file behind Shonda, who spoke for the group at the mic…Isaiah filed in last, standing a few feet from James. The press asked questions, all of which were fielded by Shonda…UNTIL Isaiah stormed toward the microphone…taking it from the show creator and took it upon himself to address the reports of a rift amongst the cast)

Isaiah: I did NOT call T.R. a faggot…didn't happen…didn't happen.

(The entire cast was dumbstruck…T.R. winced…the press in shock as well, asking Shonda for a comment)

Shonda: I think of these cast members as my family, and we have tried to handle this matter privately…however…in light of Mr. Washington's willingness to speak about the matter publicly, I see no reason that I cannot comment on the incident as well…Mr. Washington's contract with ABC/Touchstone Entertainment and his affiliation with the show Grey's Anatomy have been terminated…effective immediately. (The jaws of the cast members dropped…no one more surprised then Isaiah…Shonda walked off the platform, refusing any more questions about the incident. She phoned ABC execs to ask them to run the press release that was planned to be released in the morning announcing Washington's exit from the hit show. T.R. and Katie found Ellen and Patrick at the bar. Ellen and T.R in shock…Katie giggling…Patrick in the mood to celebrate)

Patrick: Champagne for everyone…on me!

Katie: Hey there big spender…the champagne is free.

Patrick: Well, I'll have champagne trucked in to the set tomorrow so the celebration can continue.

Ellen: No, no…you get feisty when you're drunk, and we have that shower scene to shoot tomorrow.

Patrick: Aaaahhhh…perfect. (his arm around her waist, he pulled her close…kissing her…a member of the press clearing his throat to try to get the actors attention.)

Reporter: Mr. Dempsey, could I get your comment on the firing of Isaiah Washington.

Patrick: (sarcastic) Oh, we're devastated…Champagne?? (offering the reporter a drink…the guy looked at Patrick, confused. Patrick gave him the spiel that the cast would have no further comment on the subject…Patrick then asked security to keep the press away from the cast members for the evening, and he pulled Ellen toward the terrace for some fresh air.)

Ellen: So, I guess this means that Shonda does NOT accept your resignation…he's out and you're in. (she smiled up at him, glad that their working relationship would not be changing)

Patrick: What did you expect…I'm her McDreamy! (he pulled her closer, kissing her nose sweetly…and then her mouth…not caring there were people around, the kiss intensified…his hands wandering over her backside, pulling her to him…she pulled back...whispering in his ear)

Ellen: We should go home.

Patrick: We should definitely finish this at home. (she headed off to say her goodbyes) …(chuckling)…or in the limo.


	42. Chapter 42

(The next few weeks the mood on the set was lighthearted and fun…like the dark cloud had been lifted. Patrick was not too crazy about where the storylines were heading…Burke's exit left Cristina single, and dragging Meredith along for the bar hopping, and girl bonding. Derek had an old friend die on his operating table…he was now dark and twisty Derek. Meredith wasn't there for him, so they were drifting apart…it made it harder on Patrick and Ellen because if they had few scenes together, then their shooting schedules were totally different, which meant they didn't see much of each other. This morning was the table read for the next epi…Tiffany Theisen was at the table read …she had signed on to play Andrea, a waitress at Joe's who helps a very drunk Der back to the trailer, where the cast is shocked to find that he has a drunken one night stand, cheating on Meredith. Tiffany and Patrick had amazing chemistry...she was originally supposed to guest star for two episodes, but was now signed on for the remainder of the season. The press was buzzing about the new couple, they were asked to do much of the show's publicity…and tabloids printed rumors of an offscreen affair...Ellen knew it was stupid to be jealous, but that didn't stop her. She barely saw her husband for the next few weeks, he was always working late, and it didn't seem to bother him, which she found even more annoying)

(Ellen was headed to lunch with Eric, rolling her eyes as she heard Tiffany giggling at Patrick as they rehearsed a scene…they headed back to Eric's trailer to grab his keys)

Eric: What…you don't' like Derek's dirty mistress?

Ellen: No…and she's not joining our club.

(she followed him inside the trailer as he rummaged for his keys)

Eric: Fine by me…I prefer it just be the two of us. (The comment flew right over Ellen's head…they headed for his Land Rover…they had a great lunch, and a lighthearted afternoon shooting a surgery scene together. Meredith had found out about Derek's one-night-stand, and Mark was there to comfort Meredith (and of course make a move on her). They were shooting the scene the next morning, and Shonda re-wrote the scene late that evening, so Eric and Ellen were in her trailer late that night trying to relearn the dialogue. Patrick had decided to head home, instead of staying at the trailer with her, which she found annoying, they got into a little tiff, and he left…she tried to call him several times, but he didn't answer…she was frustrated and cracked open a bottle of wine to settle herself down, while they finished working. Eric had a few beers, they ordered pizza. He was easy to talk to…he and his wife had a pretty fiery relationship. Ellen ranted on and on about her and Patrick's recent troubles, how she complained about Tiffany flirting with him, and he just ignored her or laughed it off. Eric would say something sweet to make her smile, or crack a joke to get her laughing…beaming at her that he was able to bring out that little infectious giggle. They ran their lines, normally stopping at the point when Mark touches Meredith's cheek…knowing they will shoot a steamy kiss the next day, but the kiss was not normally rehearsed. The 10th time through Eric touched Ellen's cheek, tilted her chin up, and kissed her…she was caught off guard at first, taking a few steps back, he leaned into her…pressing her tiny frame against the wall, kissing her, as his hands pulled her hips toward him. Her head was spinning at first…her mind trying to process what was happening…she was not sure if it was Mark kissing Meredith, or Eric kissing Ellen…as his hands moved up her thigh and up under her shirt she quickly figured it out…her objections muffled by his mouth covering hers…his fingers finding her breast, and softly massaging it…she was tiny, but pushed with all of her might to push him away, he didn't budge, continuing to kiss her neck, and lightheartedly laughing at her attempts to make him stop.)

Ellen: Eric…seriously…stop!

Eric: Come onnnn (kissing her neck)…the hotter our chemistry, the better for our careers. (He continued to ignore her objections, pushing her over onto the bed…his crushing weight pinning her down. She was trying to stay calm…she was confused…and not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing)

Ellen: Is that what this is…rehearsal…

Eric: mmm hmmm (he nearly tore off the buttons on her shirt…sliding down her bra and taking her breast into his mouth.)

Ellen: Seriously…STOP!! (she quickly realized that his intentions had nothing to do with any scene that would be shown on a television show…his tongue flickering playfully over her bare nipple…his mouth taking all of it in hungrily. Her eyes began to fill as he pulled at the strings on her scrub pants…he covered her mouth with his hand…laughing as if she was being too loud…ignoring her pleas for him to stop. The weight of his body was crushing on hers…she bit, scratched and hit, trying to escape from under him, but she couldn't budge…she clamped her mouth tightly shut, rejecting his attempts to kiss her…tears rolling down her cheeks as he pulled her scrub pants down…his free hand sliding beneath her panties…she winced as his fingers explored forcibly inside her…as she opened her mouth to object it was met with his tongue forced inside to meet hers…she turned her head, but his mouth just traveled down her neck…back to her breasts…she prayed for him to stop…looking for an opportunity to get away…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK (she bit his hand that was covering her mouth, and hollered out as he moved it)

Ellen: Yes, yes, we're in here!!!!

Crew Member: (through the door) Ms. Pompeo, I have the final script revision for tomorrow.

Ellen: Yes, yes, wait right there, I'm coming. (She shoved Eric aside…straightening her hair, and buttoning her shirt…she wiped away her tears, and met the man outside, telling him she needed to go over the script with Shonda so that he would walk with her back inside. She ducked inside her dressing room…locking the door she collapsed…shaking and crying…not sure what to do. Should she tell Shonda…should she wait and tell Patrick first…she hid inside for nearly an hour…then composed herself and snuck out through the dark hallways of the set to get her purse and head home to talk to Patrick. Just as she approached the door, she felt someone approaching from behind…

Eric: Hey! (she ignored him and began to walk faster) So, that scene tomorrow should be pretty hot…

Ellen: Shut up!

Eric: Don't be so uptight…you're married, I'm married, I'm not going to tell anyone…

Ellen: You FORCED yourself on me!

Eric: (laughing) I think that bottle of wine is clouding your memory.

Ellen: I told you to STOP and you wouldn't!

Eric: Was that before or after you told me how sweet I was, and rubbed my leg, you were practically throwing yourself at me after your little fight with loverboy.

Ellen: I WAS NOT!

Eric: Well, he knows what wine does to you…I doubt that he'll see it that way…and I doubt that all of those people who see you flirting and giggling with me at lunch will think that I had to FORCE you to do much of anything.

Ellen: Stay AWAY from me!

(He pushed her against the wall in the darkened hallway, his hot breath whispering in her ear)

Eric: You let me know when you want to finish what we started tonight…(he massaged her bottom, pulling her up against him…kissing her, before releasing her and walking away.)

(She drove home…sitting in her car in the driveway…not sure what to do. She took a shower, climbing quietly into bed with Patrick, not wanting to wake him. He stayed asleep, but his arm instinctively found her, pulling her closer. He didn't wake…didn't notice the tear soaked pillow, as she drifted off to sleep.)

(Patrick had a day off the next day…he was up bright and early…she was supposed to have a 7:00 call time…she couldn't bring herself to go back there…she asked him to phone Shonda and tell her that she wasn't feeling well. He crawled back into bed after the call…)

Patrick: They had to push back several scenes that they didn't finish last night, so they weren't going to get to you until this evening…she said they can bump it until the morning if you're not feeling well. (he smiled at her, pulling her over to rest on his chest…kissing her forehead)

Ellen: Thank you.

(She had a splitting headache, he headed off to make her something to eat and get her something for her headache…she couldn't sleep, so she slid on a robe and met him down in the kitchen. They ate outside on the veranda…she stared blankly out at the grounds…he stared at her, worried about how she was acting.)

Patrick: You ok?

Ellen: mmm hmmm…just this headache… a migraine really…I'll be fine.

Patrick: Ok. (he squeezed her hand…kissing her forehead as he stood to head off to shower. She was in the den when he came back down, staring blankly out the window. She was like that most of the day…he returned from the gym and convinced her to go with him to do some shopping…she loved shopping, but today she just seemed down, or distracted. They had a quiet dinner at home, he was cleaning up the dishes, she paced nervously in the kitchen…fidgeting…wanting to tell him what was bothering her…she knew that she had to…she took a deep breath, and said it…)

Ellen: Eric made a pass at me last night…

(The plate he was holding went crashing to the tile floor…shattering into a million pieces…the sound startled her…the silence afterward almost deafening…he stared at her…she stared at him…her eyes began to fill)

Ellen: After you left…I was upset…and we were talking…and then he kissed me, and touched me…and he wouldn't stop…(Ellen knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but the accusing look on Patrick's face made her defensive, and so she kept rambling, trying to convince him…which made her sound more nervous…and more guilty)

Ellen: I had been drinking, so I was confused at first…he kissed me, and I thought he was rehearsing, but then I was pinned to the bed, and he was trying to take off my clothes, and I realized what was happening…and I tried to make him stop...

Patrick: Since when do you rehearse kissing scenes at all…let alone in OUR bed in the trailer after a night of drinking? (he sounded skeptical…and accusatory…she didn't know whether to be hurt…or angry…but she just came across as defensive…and guilty…

Ellen: We weren't in the bed…we were in the trailer eating dinner, and I drank a little too much wine because I was angry with you…

Patrick: You were angry with me, and you turned to him...

Ellen: I didn't…(she took his arm, turning him to face her)

Patrick: You DID…were you drunk and flirty and he got the wrong idea?

Ellen: (she turned from defensive to angry) I wasn't FLIRTY…

Patrick: But you were drunk…and I know how you are when you're drunk…

Ellen: How DARE you!

Patrick: I'm just saying…

Ellen: What exactly ARE you saying???

Patrick: I don't know…I don't know what to think…

Ellen: He tried to RAPE me!

Patrick: Maybe he…(he stopped)

Ellen: What…maybe he WHAT????

Patrick: Maybe he thought you WANTED it…


	43. Chapter 43

SLAP!

(His head snapped sharply to the right as she slapped him with all of the force she could muster…he was stunned…and angry…and confused…she was hurt…both stood in silence for a few seconds…neither knowing what to say…his eyes watering…he turned his back…he knew instantly he shouldn't have said it…even if he was thinking it…his hands resting on the granite counter…a frustrated sigh…he turned back and she was gone…she headed up the stairs, not able to look at him…she was angry. He was confused, and stubborn…he grabbed his keys and headed out the front door. She didn't leave the bedroom…she laid in bed…crying…calling some of her girlfriends to see what she should do, and finally late that night drifted off to sleep.)

(She woke up to her alarm blaring at 5:00 a.m. She rolled over…a tug at her heart to see that his side of the bed was empty. She threw on some jeans and a shirt, and headed downstairs for some coffee. She rounded the corner to see Patrick sleeping on the couch…she swallowed down the lump in her throat…as much as she wanted to go to him, it would be like admitting that she was in the wrong… and she WASN'T…so she grabbed her coffee…grabbed her purse and her keys, and headed out the door. He awoke as the front door slammed shut…he stretched…rubbing his eyes to look at his watch, rushing to the front window…watching as his wife sped out the driveway…not a word…not a kiss…nothing…he picked up the phone, dying to call her to tell her good morning…to tell her he was sorry…but that would be admitting that he believed her…and he still wasn't sure what to believe…so he put down the phone…frustrated… and ran upstairs to get a shower.)

(She dreaded work today…she had to shoot a scene with Eric…she didn't know if she should talk to Shonda and tell her what happened…she obviously didn't want to work with him…but even her own husband didn't believe her…why would anyone else…she sat in the trailer, torn about what to do…until it was too late…in a whirlwind, she was being called to set, the director was giving instructions for the scene and soon Eric walked on set, his devilish grin that she used to find so charming, that now made her want to vomit…she ignored him…as the crew went to set up and he headed off to get coffee she grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn and look at her.)

Ellen: Obvioiusly this show doesn't need any more controversy…but I'm going to talk to Shonda about killing the Mark/Meredith storyline after this episode…I don't want to work with you…I don't want to see you…I don't want to talk to you…and if you ever TOUCH me again, I'll have you arrested! (she shoved past him…freezing in her tracks as she heard his smug voice behind her…)

Eric: He didn't believe you… did he? (he laughed, which made her blood boil …she blinked back the tears, and went to hide out in her dressing room until she was called back to set. Patrick arrived just in time to see the filming of the Mark/Meredith kiss…the fact that she hadn't said anything to Shonda, that she was shooting a love scene with someone that she alleged tried to rape her made him doubt her story…he made eye contact with his wife just before the cameras starting rolling…he looked away, and headed to his trailer. He hadn't been inside his trailer in months…they always stayed in hers, but he wasn't ready to deal with it, he needed to work, so he thought he would avoid the subject until they could talk about it at home.)

(Ellen was miserable, and upset, and she wanted to talk to someone…she wanted to talk to her best friend…but her best friend was Patrick…she stared onto the set of Joe's bar…Patrick and Tiffany were prepping for their scene…both were laughing…he scooted the stray hair from her forehead the way he always did for Ellen…it made her stomach turn…she couldn't' watch this…she couldn't work…she needed to get away. She rushed home…she was off the next day, but made arrangements with Shonda to have two additional days off…Shonda had to do some re-writes anyway, Ellen had insisted that she wouldn't work with Eric, so the writers had to make some changes. Ellen packed a bag, and jumped into her car… she phoned a girlfriend, who was meeting her for a couple of days on the beach to relax and collect her thoughts…she thought it was for the best…she thought it would help…she was wrong. Eric wasted no time in talking to Patrick…telling him a convoluted version of a drunken Ellen making a pass at him, and not wanting to take no for an answer. Patrick cringed, not wanting to believe him, but knowing how Ellen was when she was drunk…and the fact that she had shot a love scene with him the very next morning, made Patrick doubt the story she had told him. He was torn, he loved his wife, he just wanted to talk to her and make everything better, but his ego didn't like the idea of her making a fool of him by making a pass at a co-worker, and so he was torn.)

(Patrick had gotten a text from Ellen that she was going away for a few days…he deleted the message…a little angry that she left without talking to him. There was no need to rush home…he debated about calling her, but didn't… he headed to a bar down the street with Justin, Kate, and Sandra after work. He called a cab to take him back to his trailer on the set, but Tiffany and Eric were pulling up as he staggered outside. They just came from the set, she was dropping Eric off at the bar on her way home…she insisted on giving Patrick a ride back to the studio.)

Tiffany: That's silly for you to wait for a cab…GET IN!

(He fell into the passengers seat…his phone ringing as they started to pull away…it was Ellen…he stared at the phone as it rang.)

Tiffany: You gonna get that?

(He turned the phone off and shoved it into his pocket.)

Tiffany: I'm sorry…I know it's hard…Eric told me what happened, so if you need anything…

Patrick: I'm fine.

Tiffany: I dated a co-worker once…actually, almost married a co-worker, and it isn't easy…

Patrick: It used to be easy…it used to be perfect…(shaking his head with a sigh and rambling, from the alcohol) I don't know what happened. We were happy…at least I thought we were happy…or at least I was happy…but, maybe she wasn't…or isn't…I don't know, god, my head hurts.

(She threw the car in park and watched as he staggered toward his trailer…he fumbled with the keys, dropping them several times. She laughed…finally getting out to help him.)

Tiffany: Would you give me those…(she looked up at him…giggling… a twinkle in her eye that made him smile. Her smile vanishing, her face becoming more serious as she saw him looking at her intently. She loved working with him…she had had a crush on him since before joining the cast. She knew he was drunk, that it wouldn't be right, but as they entered the small trailer…standing in the small dark kitchen, him standing so close she could almost feel his breath on her neck…she reached up, her tiny hand finding his cheek, stroking it softly. He tried to turn his head…staring down at the ground, drunk and confused. She lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at her…her thumb stroking his cheek, her hands pulling his mouth down to meet hers…she kissed him…almost holding her breath waiting for a reaction…his head was spinning…he wanted someone to comfort him, wanted something to make him feel better…her body beginning to tingle as she felt his lips responding to hers…tasting the alcohol as his tongue slid in to meet hers…his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer…just for a second…and then pushing her away.)

Patrick: I can't…(he was drunk…trying to clear his head…he moved to the edge of the bed…sitting down…she crawled onto his lap…pushing him back to lay on the bed)

Tiffany: Yes you can…(she kissed his neck…her hands running through his dark curls.)

Patrick: God, stop…I can't…(her mouth covered his, she pulled back to look at him)

Tiffany: Why not? She did. (His eyes started to burn with tears, thinking about Ellen touching or kissing someone else…while he was thinking about Ellen, Tiffany reached down for his belt, slowly unfastening the buckle, and pulling it from his pants…unbuttoning his pants…she could feel through the thin khaki material his body was beginning to respond…as she slid down the zipper he snapped back into reality, his hands taking hers, pulling her off of his lap…he stood up and walked her to the door.)

Patrick: I can't do this…I'm sorry.

Tiffany: Ok, ok, no problem…but when you change your mind…when you're ready to move on…I'm just two doors down. (she kissed him again, and turned and headed out the door)

(Patrick laid back on the bed…thinking about her words…"ready to move on"…he'd never be ready to move on…he loved his wife…he wasn't ready to let her go…couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else. A million thoughts were running through his head…he wanted to call her…wanted to say he was sorry…wanted to tell her that they could get through this, no matter what had happened…but the alcohol kicked in and he drifted off to sleep)

(Ellen laid in bed…her phone laying next to her…almost willing it to ring…it didn't. She had left him a phone message at home to call her no matter how late…she had tried to call his cell phone, but no answer…she was up all night waiting…and nothing…obviously he didn't want to talk to her…what the hell had happened to them…a week ago everything was perfect…how had they gone from there to here…she rolled over…crying…finally drifting off to sleep.)

(She had forgotten the charger for her phone…her friend Jen convincing her to forget about it for a while, they would pick one up later, they needed to get out and do some shopping, have some fun. They did have a nice day…Jen was hilarious…kept Ellen laughing all day, it was just what she needed. They had a nice dinner, stopped for drinks, two of Jen's guy friends joined them…Ellen really did have a good time…they ate and laughed, but Ellen was spotted by the photogs, so the girls made a quick exit.)

(Patrick had tried to call her several times, no answer. Everyone on set was asking where she was, he said she needed to get away…the second day of her trip he drug himself into work…noticing the crew huddled together talking…everyone seemed to be whispering about the star couple…he didn't care…he just wanted to see her…just wanted to talk to her…he didn't care what anyone else thought. Finally when the hair and makeup people scattered when he entered he managed to grab the rag magazine that they were reading…he snatched it…a picture of Ellen and an attractive young man laughing together at a restaurant. According to the caption, the picture had been taken the night before, and the couple had left the restaurant together. He crumpled the magazine, throwing it in the trash…slumping into the make up chair. He stared into the mirror, not recognizing the tired, unhappy man whose reflection he saw. He felt empty without her…it had only been two days and he was going crazy…if she left him he didn't know how he would survive. He headed back to their trailer…dialing her cell number for the 10th time…voice mail again…)

Patrick: It's me, Elle…(his voice cracked) I'm just…I just…(sigh) I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doubting you, and I'm sorry for letting you leave, and for not trying harder to make you come back to me…but I just…I need you to come home. I love you…I just…I miss you. Call me when you get this…pleeease.

(Her heart was fluttering as she pulled onto their street…she rushed into the house…hoping he would be there…he wasn't…it didn't look like he'd been there at all…the note she left him still laying on the counter…unread…her phone messages still flashing on the machine…unheard. Her phone was still dead as well, so she didn't even know if he had tried to call. She was due at work in an hour, she ran upstairs to change. She called in to talk to Shonda to see if her call time was still the same.

Shonda: Ellen…hi, I've been trying to reach you.

Ellen: I'm sorry, my phone isn't working. I will be there in an hour.

Shonda: Ellen, I wanted you to know…Eric was let go late yesterday…

Ellen: Oh…

Shonda: Security brought us some video of him confronting you in the hallway last week…it was disturbing…and it began to make sense why you didn't want to work with him…I wish you had told me…

Ellen: I just…I don't know…yeah, I should have.

Shonda: Prior to seeing the video he was telling some of the others a very different account of what happened…

Ellen: Yeah, I kinda figured (her eyes began to fill…wondering what he had told Patrick)

Shonda: If you want me to talk to them…

Ellen: NO…it's ok…

Shonda: Ellen, if you want me to talk to Patrick...or if you want him to see this…

Ellen: NO…no that isn't necessary…he, uh, I told him what happened…and that should have been enough…(she swatted away the tears from her cheeks)…but it wasn't…so…


	44. Chapter 44

Shonda: Ok…well, let me know if you change your mind.

Ellen: Yeah, thanks. (she hung up…sitting heavily onto the bed…relieved that she wouldn't have to see Eric again…but glancing down at her script…a little nervous of seeing Patrick. Shonda had faxed her the script changes…she and Patrick had to shoot a pretty heated exchange in the stairwell…she was nervous…not knowing what he was thinking, or how he would act toward her. She had hoped to get back in town early to talk to him beforehand, but she was running late as usual, so she rushed onto set just in time for hair and make-up and to get some direction from Peter Horton before they began shooting. As Peter spoke, she glanced around nervously, looking for Patrick. He was stuck finishing up another scene, and so a stand-in was doing the walk through with Ellen…Ellen was waiting outside the stairwell, Patrick replaced the stand in in the stairwell and got his direction from Peter, but still had not seen his wife…Peter yelled action, and she came through the door…supposed to chase him up the stairs berating Derek for humiliating Meredith in the O.R…she made it to the third step before they made eye contact…she froze in mid-sentence…blinking back tears…

Ellen: (looking at Peter) I'm sorry…I'm gonna need a minute…(she ran back down the stairs…heading toward her dressing room, walking faster as she heard Patrick's footsteps behind her…her heart thumping in her chest…she felt his strong grip on her arm as he pulled her inside a tiny supply closet…it was nearly dark inside, but she could see his eyes locked on hers…

Patrick: Ellen…

Ellen: Leave me alone…

Patrick: Baby…

Ellen: I can't do this…we have to get through this scene…and I can't do that with you looking at me like that…

Patrick: Like what?

Ellen: Like your dog just died…or like I just killed your dog...or, like I tried to seduce one of our co-workers.

Patrick: I wasn't…

Ellen: You were… (she started to walk out, but he grabbed her waist, pulling her close, breathing in the smell of her hair…leaning in to whisper in her ear)

Patrick: Are you sure I'm not looking at you like a man who's sorry, and who misses his wife? (he nestled his face in the nape of her neck…she had to fight the urge not to turn to mush in his arms…no matter how much she wanted to.)

Ellen: Don't do THAT! (She pushed him away, taking a few steps backward)

Patrick: Do what?

Ellen: Don't…be…YOU…all dreamy, and charming and whatever…because I'm still mad!

Patrick: I know…

Ellen: And you HURT me…

Patrick: I know…

Ellen: And I'm still mad!

Patrick: You already said that…(grinning)

Ellen: Shut up! (She pushed past him…determined to get through this scene...they re-took their places in the stairwell)

Ellen: I'm sorry Peter, really it will not happen again.

Peter: Are we ready?

Ellen: YES…definitely!

(Peter glanced at Patrick, who was staring longingly at his wife, and hadn't heard the question)

Ellen: PATRICK!!!

Patrick: What…oh…uh…yep, ready.

Peter: And…action…

(Their characters had heated dialogue in the stairwell…Meredith and Derek had been broken up since Derek cheated on her with Andrea…they shot the fight in the stairwell…and then they shot a variety of scenes where the characters were giving each other the silent treatment…ending with shooting an elevator scene, where Meredith enters the elevator after days of not speaking to Derek, he's alone inside…she enters and turns her back to him…he moves closer…standing behind her …breathing her in…whispering in her ear…)

Derek: I miss you…(she shudders…closing her eyes, as they fill with tears, wanting to stand her ground…turning to look at him… planning to tell him to go to hell…but their eyes meet…she tries to look away, but he takes her face into his hands, turning her to face him…softly wiping away the tears sliding down her cheeks)

Derek: Pleeease…I miiiiissss you. (his forehead resting on hers…tears sliding down both of their faces…the emotions actually real for both of the actors…her mouth tilting up to kiss his…quick at first…almost scared to do it…almost scared of the emotion that it would unleash…but her body wanting more…leaning into him…pushing him against the wall of the elevator, her mouth searching his with urgency…her tongue delving hungrily in to find his.)

(Peter had yelled cut…the scene was supposed to end with the kiss, but Patrick's hands were sliding inside her white lab coat, pulling her closer, his mouth traveling down her neck…Ellen saw Peter and the crew standing outside the elevator…confused…)

Ellen: Sorry…we're gonna need another minute. (The crew pulled the camera out…allowing the elevator doors to slide shut…he buried his face in the nape of her neck…his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body tightly against his. His face hidden, but his tears sliding down her neck, letting her know how much he had missed her.)

Ellen: Sssshhhh…it's ok…it's ok.

Patrick: It's not ok…I said things…

Ellen: I know.

Patrick: And, I didn't mean it…

Ellen: I know…(she grinned at him…and giggled as he groped her bottom, trying to pull her closer…he smiled down at her…god, he had missed her smile, and her laugh…he hugged her again, knowing that they should get back to work, but not wanting to let go.)

Patrick: Don't ever do that to me again…don't ever leave me.

Ellen: I won't.

Patrick: Promise me.

Ellen: I promise. (She kissed him again…quickly…and then started to open the door to get back to work. He pulled her back for one more kiss before the elevator doors swung open…their co-workers staring at them, wondering if they had been inside fighting or making up…he winked at her…squeezing her hand with a smile…and headed down the hallway.)

(He was standing by the nurse's station as she finally finished shooting for the day …she just needed to change clothes so they could head home. He slid his arm over her shoulders…kissing her temple as her head rested on his chest.)

Patrick: Rough day?

Ellen: Loooong day.

Patrick: Long week…let's go home!

(They walked hand in hand out to his car…still holding hands as he unlocked the front door to their home…watching the expression on her face as she saw 12 dozen roses sitting all around the foyer…a carpet of rose petals trailing up the stairs…she covered her face with her hands…not wanting to cry again, but she couldn't help it. He pulled her hands away…kissing her sweetly…pulling her up the stairs. He laid on the bed, wearing only his navy pajama pants…propped up on one elbow, staring at the closed bathroom door with his wife on the other side.)

Patrick: Would you come onnnn…I haven't seen you in three days…I'm dying heeere!

Ellen: (laughing as she looked in the bathroom mirror, sliding on his favorite black satin nightie to cover the tiny black lace thong she was wearing) Keep your pants on! (she hollered through the door) Or better yet…take your pants off! (she laughed, dabbing some perfume behind each ear, letting her hair down and shaking it loose, the way he liked it…she flipped off the light and opened the door…he smirked at her…sitting up, and swinging his legs to hang over the side of the bed…reaching for her hands, as she came to stand beside the bed, between his legs. His hands moved down the satin nightie…his hands sliding underneath the nightie, slowly moving up and down the back of her thighs. She lifted his face up to meet hers, kissing him sweetly at first, but as his hands continued to move over her bare skin, sliding the tiny thong down to the floor, the kiss intensified. She pushed him back onto the bed…sliding his pants down as she climbed up to lay beside him. She slid down his boxers…taking him into her hands…her fingers closing around him, her hand sliding over him, as his body started to respond. He kissed her neck, sliding down the spaghetti strap of her nightie, exposing her bare breast, his mouth hungrily taking it in. After a few minutes, she couldn't wait any longer…she hiked up the nightgown and crawled on top of him, his hands on her hips gently guided her down…)

Patrick: Mmmmm…(he leaned back, closing his eyes, as she took all of him inside her. She just held him inside her for a moment…leaning down to kiss his neck, whispering in his ear)

Ellen: God, I missed you. (She kissed his neck again, as he slid the black satin over her head, to give himself full view of every inch of her body. His hands moving over her bare skin, as if to reassure himself that she was really here…that she was back…that she was still his. She rocked slowly at first, wanting to savor every second, but then her need for him intensified…she rocked harder and faster until he couldn't wait any longer…flipping her onto her back, and coming down on top of her, he entered her with an urgency and a desire for her that he had never felt with anyone else…his body could never get enough of her…thrusting deeper as her body began to tremble…her tiny fingers pressing into his back…

Ellen: Oooohhh god, oh god! (as waves of pleasure rolled over her…a soft moan escaped her…with one final effort, he finished as well, falling beside her on the bed…both out of breath…neither wanting to move. He kissed her forehead…pushing the hair out of her eyes so he could look deeply into them.)

Patrick: Are you ok?

Ellen: Better than ok.

Patrick: I mean, everything that happened…with him…I wasn't even thinking…maybe we should have taken it slow…

Ellen: No...I don't want to take it slow…the last few days have been hell…(she snuggled into his arms)…now everything is perfect. (His fingers traced softly over her bare back…holding her tightly as she drifted off to sleep.)


	45. Chapter 45

(He rolled over…reaching to her side of the bed…her spot was empty…he opened his eyes…trying to focus them on the alarm clock…6:28…they didn't have to be at work until 9:00…the bathroom door opened, she came out wearing jogging pants, a tank top and tennis shoes…)

Patrick: What are you doing?

Ellen: Going for a jog…why don't you join me?

Patrick: I'm in bed…naked…why don't YOU join ME? (He grabbed for her hand, trying to pull her into bed, but she wriggled free…giggling at him)

Ellen: Let's compromise…YOU join ME for the jog, and then I'LL join YOU in the shower…naked.

Patrick: (he grumbled, crawling out of bed to throw on some clothes) I don't suppose you'd let me skip the jog and join you for the shower?

Ellen: NOPE! (she jogged downstairs to get some juice while he got ready. He joined her in the kitchen…jogging pants, t-shirt, ballcap, and sunglasses. The man could wear anything, and he still looked hot. He had perked up a little bit, smiled, kissed her good morning, and grabbed a bottle of water and took off out the door, leaving her to try to chase him down. He did the same thing every time they jogged…leaving first, so she had to try to catch him…he was faster, so she never could catch up, or he'd run backwards in front of her to taunt her…or do crazy dances in front of her to make her giggle so hard that she'd have to stop to catch her breath.)

Ellen: Could we EVER just jog like two normal people???

Patrick: Awww, what would be the fun in THAT? (he laughed as he pretended to do the Macarena while jogging backwards in front of her. She shook her head…stopping by a bench to stretch her legs. She liked to stop every few blocks to stretch…he never stretched, but would stop with her to pester her, or grope her as she bent over. They had been caught several times by the paparazzi, but he didn't care…he just waved at them as she tried to hide behind him out of camera shot.)

Patrick: Don't hide…(he tried to pull her hands down from blocking her face)

Ellen: I do NOT want to make headlines again for my husband groping me on our morning jog!

Patrick: Well, it's better than me making headlines for groping some random unidentified female jogger. What's wrong with you…most woman would be happy to be groped by me on their morning jog. (Some grumpy looking old woman went jogging by, shaking her head, shooting them a dirty look.)

Ellen: Well, there you go Romeo…go jog with her. (Ellen laughed, leaving him staring after her as she jogged away. They finally made it around their neighborhood, they approached their driveway…he sprinted ahead of her…like he always did, so he could cover the door handle with something slimey…or flip the sprinklers on as she ran up to the house…or whatever else he could think of to entertain himself. The front door was locked…she rang the bell..he cracked the door, not letting her in…

Patrick: Yes?

Ellen: What are you doing…let me in.

Patrick: What's the super secret password?

Ellen: NOW!

Patrick: Nope.

Ellen: Please?

Patrick: Nope.

Ellen: I give up…what's the password?

Patrick: Boobs or butt.

Ellen: Boobs?

Patrick: No.

Ellen: Butt?

Patrick: Nooo,

Ellen: You JUST said…

Patrick: You have to show me one…boobs or butt…

Ellen: I am NOT flashing you from out here...are you crazy?

Patrick: (shrugging) Uuuhhh…no habla ingles.

Ellen: (shaking her head at the CHILD she was married to…she looked around to make sure no one was passing by, lifted her tank top to flash him…punching his arm as he let her inside.) If that ends up on the front page of anything, you're DEAD! (she ran upstairs to jump in the shower.)

(He had a phone call, but ran up to jump in the shower with her…he rattled the door handle to the bathroom…it was locked.)

Patrick: Open up, Elle.

Ellen: WHAAAT? (she hollered over the sound of the running water)

Patrick: Unlock the door!

Ellen: What's the super-secret password? (she giggled as he tried to guess, answering "no" to all of his guesses. She turned the water off…already finished with her shower.)

Patrick: Grrr…you know the only reason I jogged this morning was to get into your pants, right?

Ellen: Uhhhh…no hable ingles. (he banged his head on the bathroom door, laughing)

Patrick: Ok… I deserved that. (She opened the door wearing only a smile, he pulled her out into the bedroom, lifting her into his arms as she squealed…carrying her across the room and tossing her playfully onto the bed)

Patrick: Now we'll just have to work up a sweat so you need another shower. (She giggled as he slid off his jogging pants and climbed back into bed with her.)


	46. Chapter 46

(It was a Saturday…more importantly it was Ellen and Patrick's anniversary. They were off on Sunday, so after work tonight they were heading to a swanky hotel on the coast for some relaxation. Patrick had finished shooting for the day, and was waiting (impatiently) for Ellen to finish. She was standing at the nurse's station, reading her script, waiting for Sandra so they could shoot their scene…Patrick slid in behind her, sliding his arms around her, kissing her on the spot behind her ear that always gave her chills.)

Ellen: Hey.

Patrick: Hey…you done yet?

Ellen: No, but maybe if you'd stop hovering I could memorize my lines.

Patrick: Cmon, it's our anniversaryyyy.

(She turned to face him, raising one eyebrow at the child-like whining…he smirked)

Ellen: Well, go bat those McDreamy eyelashes at Shonda…maybe she'll let me leave early.

Patrick: I already tried…she seems to be immune to my dreaminess these days.

(Sandra came stomping over…she didn't look happy.)

Sandra: (whispering to Ellen and Patrick) Have you seeeen the new guy? (They glanced over at a short, white gentleman with gray hair, talking to Shonda and Betsy down the hallway.)

Ellen: Who is he?

Sandra: THAT'S Marlowe.

Ellen: (wrinkling her nose) Oh…(sarcastic) lucky youuu. (Dr. Marlowe was Cristina's new love interest…her much older love interest)

Sandra: What the hell did I ever do to that woman, that she cannot give my character a decent guy to make out with.

Patrick: Look at the bright side, if you can pretend to be into THAT guy, then you're a shoe-in for another Golden Globe.

Ellen: Oh, c'mon, he isn't THAT bad.

Sandra: …so says the girl who gets to make out with McDreamy 24/7.

Patrick: (putting an arm on each girls shoulder) Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me to go around. (Sandra elbowed him in the side…Ellen rolled her eyes…both women walked off shaking their heads.)

Ellen: He REALLY likes himself…

Sandra: Is it possible that he's his own #1 fan?

Ellen: (snickering) Totally.

(Ellen finally finished…Patrick was sitting at the nurse's station, his head down on the table sleeping…she bent down to kiss his cheek…which woke him…he sat back in the chair, letting her climb onto his lap.)

Patrick: What TIME is it?

Ellen: 10:05…are you gonna be able to stay awake to drive? Maybe we should cancel…

Patrick: No…with a few cups of coffee, and your singing in the car, I won't fall asleep, TRUST me.

Ellen: What if I fall asleep?

Patrick: Well, then your snoring will keep me awake, so…we're covered.

Ellen: I do NOT snore! (she giggled as he continued to pester her…Kate and Justin watching from down the hall)

Kate: They spend a THOUSAND hours a week together…how are they still so…

Justin: Sickening…

Kate: I was going to say in love…

Justin: Which is sickening…simple, they don't have kids…

Kate: I don't have kids (she looked to her left, looked to her right) and I don't see any men around here tryin to feel me up!

Justin: Somebody jealous?

Kate: YES!

Justin: (evil grin) I'll try to feel you up…(he grabbed her playfully, making her squeal as he chased her down the hallway.)

(Patrick finished loading their bags into the car…Ellen came out of the house with an armful of magazines, snacks, a thermos of coffee.)

Patrick: You DO know it's only an hour and forty-five minute drive, right?

Ellen: I like to be prepared.

Patrick: I can see that…and WHAT is the blanket for??? You're NOT sleeping!

Ellen: I'm NOT…maybe just resting my eyes for a minute.

Patrick: (swatting her butt playfully) You're hopeless…GET in the car!

(They drove for not quite an hour, heading down the coast, they had great conversation, so relaxed, so happy to spend some quiet time together. Patrick had looks and charm, but more importantly he made her laugh…it's what made her fall in love with him when they first met, and it's what kept the relationship alive and happy…he could always make her smile…even when she was sad…even when she hated him.)

Ellen: Uh oh (smirking at him)…I'm starting to have flashbacks…(he laughed…this was a drive down the coast that they made MANY times when they first got together…when they were trying to hide their relationship from the media and from their co-workers after his divorce. They would sneak away at night after work to a private beach an hour or so out of town…they talked for hours…it was on this beach that he knew that he was right about her…that he was in love with her…that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. (He claims it was their heart-to-heart talks, she claims it was the skinny dipping and sex on the beach that made him fall for her…either way, as he glanced over at the stunning, petite woman smiling at him from the passenger seat, he knew that had been right. He pulled the car off the exit ramp…following the familiar drive toward the pier. He threw the car in park…kissing her sweetly)

Patrick: Grab your blanket. (He came around to pull her from the car…both kicking their shoes off…hand in hand walking down the sandy shore. They walked out to the edge of the pier…him standing behind her, cradling her in his arms…her long hair blowing softly against his cheek…they stared out over the water…not needing to say anything…him occasionally kissing her bare shoulder, nuzzling his face in her neck…whispering in her ear…"I love you". She turned around to face him…her hands softly caressing each side of his face…his mouth slowly coming down to meet hers…innocently at first…but as her body leaned into his…her fingers sliding slowly through his hair…the twinkle in her eyes pulling him in…his mouth crushing down on hers…his hands on her bottom, pulling her closer…she jumped into his arms, kissing his neck hungrily as he made his way down the pier, back toward the blanket in the sand…putting her feet to rest on the blanket, and sliding her shirt up over her head, dropping it in a heap in the sand. She slid off his t-shirt…sitting down on the blanket, taking his hand and pulling him down on top of her.


End file.
